malkavian saiyan
by daughteralucard
Summary: What if future trunks was a vampire? what if he was a Malkavian? what if he could bring the dead back to life and how is King Vegeta gonna feel about being woken up from his eternal sleep? Last Chapter is UP drama and comedy make a mix!
1. guess who!

Chapter I

The Z fighters looked in awe as the sixteen year old child destroyed the evil warlord Kold and his son Frieza. Vegeta glared at him suspiciously. He was a head taller then our favorite short saiyan (haha what a loser) his hair was long and black with white high lights were his bangs hung almost as long as his hair. He wore a black shirt with a red silhouette of a man with dreadlocks running around with what looked to be a hatchet in his hand. He had on long baggy pants with chains and bondage and the sewing lines were a blood red. (drools my god that turns me on) He obviously wore black eyeliner with red eye shadow. It sort of reminded Vegeta of a twisted sick-o musician who screams in the microphone (we would call him Marilyn Manson cause he is my favorite freak). It was strange but he had an unnaturally pale completion. Vegeta himself stood proud as always in his blue spandex that showed his muscles and the white saiyan armor over it. His hair was black and stood like a flame, the typical royal saiyan look. They walked over to the mysterious boy who had announced to them that he was meeting Goku over to another part of the waist land. The others were happy to follow this strange new comer. The proud prince and the skeptical namik, Piccolo, were a little more cautious about there new 'friend'. The saiyan and namik exchanged looks and just nodded to each other. They didn't like each other but agreed that there was something not right about him. A pregnant Bulma (cause I say she is!) walked over to her mate (because they move to slow on there own) and gave him a funny look. "Are you two ok Vegeta?"

"No," he said, "there is something not right about him." Bulma let her blue hair blow in the wind and watched the two in curiosity. She smiled and walked to catch up to the others. They arrived at the spot and waited for an hour before Goku arrived. The boy wanted to speak to him in privet. Vegeta didn't like this at all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

They flew to the other side of the crater and the boy began to explain everything. "My name is trunks and I am from the future. I am the son of Vegeta and Bulma." Goku couldn't believe what he just heard! He began to here the boys story of the androids but he could tell that Mirai Trunks was hiding something important. He did not press him, only took in what he was saying. He turned around and said that he would stay in the timeline to make sure there were not too much changes and began to walk off. "Your not going home?" asked Goku.

"Why bother?" trunks responded "I have no one to go home to." he began to walk in a random direction when goku stopped him.

"Why don't we explain this to the others? I'm sure Bulma would have no problem giving her teenage son a home."

"I told you in private so as to avoid having to say to them what was going on. I cannot interfere with the past to much and I don't want to grow attached." Goku nodded and walked to his friends who looked at him in curiosity.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So," ask Vegeta "what was that about?"

"Yes tell us" said piccolo sarcastically "what did your friend from the future have to say?" Goku looked shocked that piccolo new. Yamcha, a guy with short spiky black hair and an orange gi, looked at his namic friend in surpires. This seemed to annoy Piccolo.

"My ears are not just there to complement my face you know! I could here your conversation!"

"so what was it about and how did you get off Namic," asked Krillen, a short bald guy also with an orange gi that had Master Roshi's symbol on the back.

"Where did you get that ridiculous outfit?" asked Vegeta. Goku now noticed he was still wearing the orange pants, white baggy shirt, and the black armor over it. He told the story of his amazing escape and the new technique he learned while piccolo told the story of what was to come. Gohan shivered in fear and held onto bulma's leg. He was a small boy about six with blue overalls on and a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt. Bulma put her pale hand on his head to comfort him. Piccolo left out Trunks's identity just in case. After hearing the story they went there separate ways and Vegeta decided to fly home and think about the strange events unfolding and the strange gypsy who foretold there undoing. It angered him, the thought of a couple of toasters beating him! He did not no this kid and it only pissed him off to learn that he wasn't leaving any time soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As he was walking away it had hit trunks that he did not give the medicine to Goku. He turned around and sensed that they all were leaving now and flew back as quickly as he could. He began to space and thought about Vegeta, his father, his father in his own time and the prince in this one were totally different and his insight was getting the best of him. _Little lord Fauntleroy. You met your Houdini before he was even born what would you think of that if you knew Houdini was yours?_ He snapped out of his thoughts just as he was about to fly write into the hot tempered man. Trunks tilted his head to the side and looked at him in curiosity. He did not expect to almost fly into him like that and the prince did not like the close encounter at all. "WATCH WERE YOU ARE GOING BRAT YOU ALMOST FLEW RIGHT INTO ME! WHERE DID YOU LEARN HOW TO FLY, CALIFORNIA!!!!" the angry prince shouted. Just then Bulma had flown up in a flying car and looked at the stunned 'gypsy' and smiled at him.

"Hey you want to stay with us? I promise Vegeta is the only one who acts like that."

"Ha! Woman you have been nothing but anger sense you got pregnant!"

"AND WHOSE FALT IS THAT YOU ROYAL PAIN IN MY ASS!" Vegeta grunted and shot a glare at the familiar looking stranger. He couldn't help but notice how much the boy looked like he did. He shook the feeling off and fly off in a furry that he would even care what the boy looked like. "Well hop in, I will give you a ride to your temporary home"

"I couldn't" he tried to say, but Bulma would not take no for an answer. She finally got him to go with her when she asked were he was going to stay.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When they arrived at Capsule Corp. Bulma showed Mirai Trunks up to the room he would stay in. "Make your self at home. Do that teenager thing and hang stuff up if you want. Three years is a long time and you aren't really going anywhere so just make yourself as comfortable as possible. Dinner will be ready soon. I can't cook to save my life so my mother will be making it and to think, I'm about to be a mother" she chuckled and walked off. M trunks tilted his head. He had forgotten his mother could be a bit air headed for a genius. He wasn't worried about her finding out who he was; it was Vegeta he was worried about. No doubt that man was sharp; he knew that Vegeta was already telling the similarities between the two of them. He may have too much pride but it wasn't blinding him. Just then he heard bickering downstairs. Obviously Vegeta had come up from his gravity chamber and was demanding something from his mate. Trunks looked down at his hand and realized he still held the medicine in it. He rushed downstairs and once again crossed paths with the angry prince only this time he DID run right into him causing him to fall flat on his butt while the prince stumbled a bit. He was even angrier now. Trunks had thought his father in his time was mean but Gohan and told Trunks he had no idea what mean was until he met his father in the past. In the past he had a temper that could make you wish Kami would strike you dead on the spot, he was terrified of the prince in his time when he was angry, and he didn't want to think of what he was like now. Vegeta just looked at Trunks and he was scared shitless of the man! He began to stumble up and Vegeta slammed the poor boy against the wall. "I don't no what your playing at boy. Time travel is dangerous enough and if that blasted woman were to find out who you were...well it would not look to good for you...would it"

"You know me?" he asked surprised. The price chuckled "I know of you. I would be a fool for not knowing with that woman already along and we learned not to long ago it was going to be a boy. You look absolutely nothing like Kakarots family yet you are saiyan. I don't no your name just yet though that woman can't decide if she wants to name it or if she wants me to name It." Vegeta had a look of disgust and anger at the very thought of being a father. Trunks thought up a quick escape and decided that now was a good time to do so. "I have something I need to deliver" he said and Vegeta let the boy go. "Like I'm the fucking US Postal service instead of a bounty hunter for my malkavian maker," he mumbled walking away. Vegeta caught what he said.

"What is a malkavian?" he asked. Trunks had a look of surprise which was quickly replaced with a smile

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself."

"Well the fucking US Postal appreciates your service I'm sure" the prince said sarcastically. The 16 year old turned on his heals and walked off (what does that even mean anyway). He had no idea how he was going to get through the next three years. Now that Vegeta so cleverly and annoyingly found out who he was, no doubt the angry short man would be riding his ass!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Poor Mirai! You got to feel for the guy!


	2. malkavians?

Disclaimer: MUAHAHAHAHA I HAVE TAKEN OVER FUNDIMATION!! WHAT NOW JAPANESE DUDS!! naw not really but i wish i owned them. no more of this 'sensering' crap! well here is my story. oh and i dont own vampire masquarade either. New voices are introduced from here out just remember _mirai's voice_ Jesse's voice +Joey's voice+ &Mira's voice& all voices

Jesse likes mirai, Joey wants mirai to feel pain and sometimes trunks will do what he says, Mira is greedy and wants mirai to have sexual relationships so she can have that expiriance. Jesse thrives off of his happier emotions, Joey lives off violent and aggresive and depressing emotions, will Mira thrives off of his more intamit emotions. more persons may be created. you should also no that when they speak in another language -it looks like this- sorry but this one is a little more dramatic, got to get it outa the way!

Chapter 2

Trunks arrived at Goku's house. It was a really quick trip though. He just dropped off what he needed to and left. His wife was very friendly though. She had black hair that she wore down, a yellow dress with blue silk pants underneath. She tried to get him to come in and talk but he told her this was only a drop off trip and maybe some other time when he wasn't in a hurry. When he flew off he spaced again. The voices were giving him a premonition of something bad happening that he did not expect. He tried to relax his mind and began to speak to one of his personalities. He liked how they didn't take over they just talked and tried to tell him to do things but never took over...he wouldn't let them. He was talking to one named Jesse; she was one of his favorites. He liked to try and solve the riddles and even found himself speaking them out loud sometimes. It humored him to no end to see the confused look on other peoples faces. _Tell Houdini what he needs to know time bandit_ he thought to himself. He needs be wear of sweet lord Fauntleroy. He is annoyed. He was angered. He will be agitated. Houdini needs beware of parental danger. Firecracker will go off if Houdini plays with it! _Houdini will keep it in mind!_ He landed still dazed and happened to walk around the back. This was a habit sense the door in his timeline to the front was caved in so he could only get in through the back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vegeta came out of his GR just as Mirai had walked in through the back. He thought it odd that he was going in through the back but thought nothing off it. Instead he was more interested in what he was thinking all the time. Vegeta still wore his blue spandex and white armor only now the armor was a little cracked and there were tears about the AE suit. He was still annoyed at Mirai from running into him twice. He caught up with the kid and walked beside him. Mirai look at his father in interest. "Why are you always spaced boy!?"

"Well" said Mira, "we are not quite sure. We are always spaced for different reasons but we do not think of reasons to be spaced. Simply to stair off in space because space is so large there is room for everyone!" Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. He hated it when people talked in riddles. He found it nothing short of annoying. He gave him a deathly glare that made the boy go a little pale. Obviously he did not like being glared at.

"What is your name?" Mirai was taken aback by the question.

"I can't just tell you my name!"

"Ok then, I hate guessing games but I will play. Is it a saiyan name or a human name?"

"Well I was always told that you were made to name me so I imagine it would be a saiyan name." Vegeta simply nodded. The woman had demanded he thought up a name for there son before he was born because it was tradition in her family that the father names the male and the mother names the female.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They walked into the house only to be met with a flying frying pan and a cowering Yamcha ducking behind Mirai. He had changed into a black button up shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. "I cannot believe you would do this again! You told me that it didn't matter to you that this baby wasn't yours you would be loyal to me and love him and except the fact that Vegeta was staying. PLUS YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD STOP CHEATING ON ME!"

"Wow doesn't matter how many times he plays that song you seem to still believe him" said Mirai. Vegeta quickly covered the stupid kids mouth. Obviously he lacked common sense and Bulma looked about ready to turn her anger on the poor boy.

"Tell me," said Bulma "your about fifteen or sixteen aren't you?"

"I have been for some time," responded Trunks as Vegeta let him go so he could answer.

"Good then you would be accustomed to being sent to your room for being a DUMBASS AND A SMARTMOUTH!" Mirai quickly left the kitchen catching the hint and went strait there not wanting her to follow. As he left Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the silk collar and threw him out the back door and kicked his suitcase out with him. "GOOD GOD SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YAMCHA IS STILL A TEENAGER! Speaking of which, were did that other one get off to, the smartass one?"

"Uh you sent him to his room." said Vegeta

"oh...wow now I kind of feel bad. He is such a sweet heart and a really nice kid. Well I guess even the nicest teen can't help himself when he sees an opening."

"Huh whatever, where's my dinner woman!" Bulma chuckled. He had gotten rid of Yamcha for her so she was more then happy to oblige to his request. She went into the kitchen and began preparing the best meal she could think up that didn't taste bad after she made it...spaghetti!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yamcha yelled her name till she got annoyed and yelled out the door "WHAT DO YOU WANT"

"I want another chance and this time I will treat you like a queen. If I screw up again then you can just leave me and I won't fight next time but please don't do this to me!" Bulma signed. She opened the door and could already see Vegeta's look of disgust. She could tell he was going to tell her off for this stupid decision, god knows she wouldn't mind it. She liked there little spats, they are what brought them together. she began to wonder why she was with Yamcha if she mated with Vegeta. He called her his mate, his and only his and said she held something so precious to him. She was regretting every meeting Yamcha!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mirai lay on the bed not willing to go down stairs when that firecracker was going off. He looked around the room and decided he didn't like what he saw. He pulled a box of capsules out. He was a vampire and traveled a lot so quite literally packed his room up and carried it everywhere with him. Mirai pulled a capsule out and popped it on. A poof of smoke and a large white box appeared. He opened it up and pulled out a poster that was red with a hatchet man silhouette in black and posted it up on the wall. he then took a Marilyn Manson poster out and posted it above the desk. a calendar was put by the door, it was a calendar of some gothic art. He pulled out a few other band posters and closed the box. he pulled out another and opened it. This one was somewhat larger then the other. he took out a large fleece blanket with the picture of green rather sluttish looking fairy and hung it across the window blocking out the sun. he hated the sun even thought he enjoyed the feeling of the warmth. It wouldn't kill him but it did feel a little hotter to vampires then mortals felt. He pulled out two more flees blankets. one with a pink fairy that was also sluttish but had what looked to be butterfly wings. he put this one on the bed and the other blanket had jack skeleton on it. he stood in front of the graveyard he liked to take walks in and he randomly spread this one over the black one with the pink fairy and then he pulled out a rug with a black background, (like all of his blankets) and a white tiger in the center. he spread this one on the floor. He then pulled out a mirror from  
he long box. It was a golden stand up mirror which he set next to the closet. He put the long box back in the capsule and opened a box and the closet. he hung some shirts up and threw the other clothes in the dresser sitting in the closet. He owned so many flip flops he didn't ware most of them. he threw them in the closet haphazardly and then took out his favorite zip up laced boots for guys, a pair of hooker boots he special ordered  
for himself, a pare of black and white converse, and a pair of yellow boots. he pulled out a few black dresses and a couple of gothic skirts and hung the dresses and put the skirts in the dresser. When he was near his maker he had the wanted to be a girl for him. he knew his maker was in this timeline and immortal and he also new that if he found out what he was doing he would be angry. He put the black masquera, eyeliner, and dark red lipstick in the desk and put a black lamp with a thin see through maroon piece of clothe over the top of the lamp. He put a laptop on in the center and slung a piece of large black cloth over the chair and called it good. He smiled that he managed to keep himself busy and feel a sense of home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bulma felt really bad that the poor sweet kid was about to miss food so she went up and to ask if he wanted to come down for something to eat. She opened the door and saw that he HAD made himself at home. It gave her the creeps but she tried not to think to much about it. He was asleep flat on his belly facing the wall still in his red and black shirt and bondage pants. Bulma saw something that looked like eyeliner on the dresser in the closet that he left open. She crept over to see if she was seeing this right and sure enough. He had a whole wardrobe for both a guy and a girl. She began to wonder but decided it best not to judge him just because he dressed differently from most guys. It had always made her nervous when a guy cross dressed but for some reason she couldn't feel resentment for him...she could only feel...accepting. She didn't know why but she wanted so bad to be this boy's mother and it was a justified want when she had sent him to the room he was staying in for having the nerve to say something like that to her. She simply shrugged it off and began to wonder if he owned any...women's panties...but this was quickly shaken off as she walked over to the sleeping teen. She shook him a bit and he gave a yawn revealing four large sharp teeth. She drew back and he had a look of horror on his face. "Please," he begged, "I don't kill people. I only take what I need from the homeless. Please believe me!"

"Well I do but please don't resent me from being cautious." Bulma made the cross sign.

"That doesn't really work," he said trying to be helpful, "but if it makes you feel any safer" he walked over to the dresser and pulled what looked to be a crucifix with rosary beads and threw it in her direction. "Prince Vegeta will protect you to."

"You can touch a crucifix?"

"Oh yes," he said "it is odd that you aren't as surprised or terrified as most."

"Oh I've met a vampire before" said Bulma smiling at the memory of her friend beating the vampire for the dragonball. The boy simply nodded.

"Vegeta cannot no what I am." Bulma just nodded

"I agree, chances are he will kill you, if not to protect me, to protect his heir." Mirai smiled awkwardly. That would be an interesting show, Vegeta killing his son to protect him before he was even born.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bulma ran back to the kitchen closely followed by Mirai. He stopped at the doorway of the dinning room of not wanting to intrude. Vegeta motioned for him to sit in the seat on his left. Mirai did as he was 'told' when Yamcha came in. Mirai look very confused but Vegeta just shook his head. Obviously he had missed something after he was sent upstairs. "I did throw him out but shortly after you were sent upstairs he and Bulma settled things again and so he is back"

"It wont last to much longer. Give it about three or four more fights and he will be gone"

"Thank Kami"

"What are you guys whispering about" asked Yamcha.

Mirai simply smiled at him "An argument you missed" he said. Yamcha thought about this but just shrugged his shoulders. Mirai rolled his eyes and Vegeta just nodded in agreement. Bulma came in with the food and sat to Vegeta's right. Dr. Briefs, an old man with a white lab coat, brown slacks, and light purple hair, came in followed by Bunny, an old woman who looked young for her age with a red and white striped tank top, blue short shorts, and totally blond hair, as he sat at the other end of the table and bunny sat next to him across from Yamcha. It was a rather loud night as three different conversations were going on at once. Vegeta and Mirai were talking together in saiyan, Bulma was talking to Yamcha about random topics, and Dr. Briefs and Bunny were talking about grandchildren and how great it will be to see little babies run about again. Trunks shifted his sight from his father to Yamcha then quickly back to his father as they continued there conversation. It was mostly Vegeta talking and Mirai listening to him and responding occasionally. Just Mirai's luck, he was strangely attracted to Yamcha and so was Mira in her sweet seductive voice.

&Talk. Flirt. Touch. Feel...Fuck him Trunks...I want it so bad!!&

_Please Mira, I don't want to betray my own mother like that. He is told old for me. He is 25, I am only 16 now and forever, never him, to old. _

&Give him to me Trunks. Love him for me. I want it so bad.&

_You are making me into a nymphomaniac please stop wanting it Mira, when you want it I want it!_

&Give us what we want so the taste, the urge will be satisfied. You want to taste it, you want to feel it. You want the euphoric feeling of him being inside of you!&

Trunks turned his attention back to his father who was talking about how he wanted Yamcha out of 'his house' and now. Trunks, however, was having different plans for him. It was true, he was a nymphomaniac and Mira only made him want the man more. -i wouldn't mind him going for my own sake- said Mirai. Dinner was done and Bunny cleaned off the table. Yamcha made his way to 'his' room for bed. Vegeta decided to train for about another hour before calling it a day and maybe watching TV. Trunks followed Bulma down to her lab wanted so bad to talk to her about what a danger he was posing with them. He new they weren't going to last but he didn't want to break his mothers heart. "You need to help me!"

"whats wrong?" she asked with a smile.

"It is your love, Yamcha, I am a threat for you two"

"what do you mean" she said now looking as annoyed as she was when Mirai opened his big mouth about his pleads to come back.

"Well I find myself very attracted and I don't want to pose as a threat but I really cant help myself!" Bulma was in shock but looked less annoyed and more sorry.

"Well I hope he isn't into kids, or guys for that matter, or it will give me good reason not to be with him anymore." her eyes were filling with tears. "He cheats on me and I know it. He begs my forgiveness and I fall for them. If you do end up doing something with him that is dishonest I would never hold it against you. I think I might thank you because you are still not of age and I would have to protect you from Yamcha."

"Ok now I feel terrible"

"No, don't. I should be the one to feel terrible but if you...Um...spend time with him...then I want you to come tell me so I can throw him out and be concerned for your well fair. You might save me from the hole I have drug myself into."

_+Cut, slice, hurt, bleed, cut, slice, hurt, bleed+_

_please Joey, I really don't want to do this! _

_+Cut slice hurt bleed+_Mirai stood in the bathroom with a kitchen knife in his hand that he had sense he was turned. Joey loved it when trunks hurt him self. Trunks did as Joey wished and began to cut. The searing pain of the blade made his arm tingle with pleasure. He dropped the knife and pulled out a box of matches and lit it. He held it over his arm that was not cut and let the flame eat away at him. He never knew why Joey made him does these things or wanted him to, he only new that when Joey demanded it, it felt good, he wanted it. He stood in his room and lit another match and held it over the cut arm. His door swung open and Vegeta had stepped in. He saw him with the flame over his arm and looked a bit irate.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh...not sure how to explain this"

"Yea don't bother" said Vegeta "I originally came here to tell you to go to bed cause your training with me tomorrow but now I guess I'm here to play parent and search this place for another box matches and such" Vegeta took knives out of the desk, under the bed, and matches everywhere. He was about to advance to the closet when Mirai stood in front of him

"Nothing in there interesting to see" he said quickly.

"Yea right kid, move"

"Um...no" Vegeta was about to loose his patents. it was late and he wasn't up for this

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY OR IM SURE YOUR YOUNG MOTHER WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN UP TO AFTER SHE LEARNS WHO YOU ARE!" Mirai paled. He did not need that. He had already admitted his problem with Yamcha and how he wanted to avoid him, he didn't need her knowing who he was. Vegeta grabbed the back of the boy's neck and Mirai closed his eyes tight as if he was ready to be hit.

Vegeta thought this was an odd way to react but the truth was at this point he wanted to hit him. He wanted to knock some sense in him, beat him till he would admit what was going on with him.

"Tell you what. you tell me what all this cutting business and burning shit is about and I will even consider not searching closet." Mirai gulped

"Well, if you ask my mother she will tell you. I'm not to sure I want to tell you myself, she had to figure it out herself." Vegeta nodded and told him to open his mouth

"What?"

"Just do it" Mirai lifted and eye brow but did as he was told. Vegeta forced the blade in his mouth. He had a hold of Mirai's hair so he couldn't pull away and the blade was already in the mouth so he couldn't quite shut it without hurting himself. Drops of blood fell from the tip to his tong and he noticed the boys teeth grow. "Interesting" he said. He threw Mirai on the floor angrily. He did not like secrets kept from him and for his son to turn around and do it, it was an insult.

He threw the knife to the side and trunks began to babble "They tell me to, they tell me what to do all of them"

"Will you shut up?! I do not like being lied to and I do not like having secrets kept from me!" Mirai looked a bit scared as he drew back with his back against the bed. "You will be a little more careful about secrets and lies or mark me boy I will make sure you are in a lot of pain!" Mirai nodded his head. As if life here wasn't going to be difficult enough, now Vegeta was going to keep a closer eye on him. He was a little afraid of what tomorrow was about to bring.

He just can't get a break!


	3. It

Disclaimer: no such luck for me to own anything

Mirai woke up extremely early the next morning and grunted in disgust that is was six. He wanted to go back to bed but had the sudden desired to cause Vegeta some trouble. He figured, if he were to tell bulma, she would have found out anyway right? His voices seemed to be ignoring him this morning and whispered among themselves. He had learned to ignore the whispers in his head like you would from real people. He sat in

his room staring at the roof in complete silence when

Jester began to laugh in his head. Mirai frowned, he liked

Jester, they connected and were a lot alike, the problem

was Jester was the part of his mortal mind that had always

gotten him in trouble, the practical joker. Mirai had

been a pain, he didn't need to be reminded by his father in the future who told him sometimes just how much of a little spawn he could act like, he was sixteen and sometimes still pulling off horrible jokes. When he was throwing a fit is was more like a tantrum, this rarely happened with Mirai but when it did he would throw things, scream, yell, cover his ears, and even storm off when Vegeta had done or said something that won him the argument. When he was mortal it did not take a different voice to help him out,

but now that he was a crazy malkavian, those voices split

his different sides. Suddenly he couldn't help but smile

because Jester was planning something devious and Mirai

began to think up ways to keep this little prank from back

firing. He could think of nothing...oh well! -little

malk I have an idea- he said

'should we cause such trouble for our dear prince who has managed to scare the hell out of us?'

-silly little malk, don't forget your father is not a forgiving creature-

'we like our little lord Fauntleroy anyway'

-that's why we like to show affection to him with a

little whip cream and catwalk firecrackers-

'middle of the night'

-we children are giggling to the humor of it all-

'firecrackers and a burn barrel in mama's lab-

'cutie looking clown'

-pink hairdie-

(I no it's not original but still funny) 'the cream in one

hand an egg in the other'

-Do not let a soul know of our little play-

'LET THE GAMES BEGIN!'

Mirai giggled to himself with Jesters wicked high pitched

laughs ringing in his ears. To a malkavian, a laugh like

that is like music to the ears and chocolate in the

mouth. It released love endorphins and oh did Mirai love his voices!

He got up, threw a plain black shirt on with his plain red pajama bottoms, and made his way down the hall where the staircase was. He signed, he hated going up and down the stairs but the elevator was broken so he just sucked it up and when down to the lab and found the barrel. He looked under his bed after going back up stairs and found a capsule with firecrackers in it. He went down stairs and would wait until nightfall for the rest to happen.

He saw Vegeta come down about eight in the morning and he smiled at him and walked off praying that the angry prince had forgotten "HOLD IT" he shouted just as Mirai reached the front door. He winced, no such luck "where do you think YOU'RE going today vampire?" He just shrugged; he wanted to get out of the house really bad, he had pretty much locked himself up most of the time and needed to get out. He even thought of making friends his own age today. Vegeta wasn't going to have it today, not until later, not until he paid for the lies and the secrets he had managed. They trained for six hours before Vegeta had finally let the poor guy out. He was somewhat dizzy and tired. He took a shower and had himself lunch. He then left for the park with a black tee that said "My cat hates you" and play black baggy bondage pants with hand cuffs on them. Just as he thought, he met up with others he seemed to connect with. They were just hanging out when they saw him alone and walked over to him.

A girl with a black tee-shirt, black trip pants that fit tight, and her hair was dyed pink walked up to him with a smile. This made Mirai a little nervous, this was not normal human behavior, but by the looks of it, this was not a normal human. He smiled back and she introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Stevie"

"Hey I'm Tr-" he stopped himself, "Mirai"

"hey great to meet you. You look alone, want to hang out with us?"

"yea, sure." She walked him over to a group of four others. She introduced him to everyone. They all dressed similar to him it seemed. He felt like he was already good friends with them within the first five minutes of meeting them. They blond girl with a black dress on was named Jenny, she was the intellectual one, the boy with black hair, a few strands in front of his eye, tight jeans, and a KoRn tee was named Alec, Sora was a brown haired tall german girl who was introduced as the quiet one, and Mike was the driver and stupid one of the bunch. They all seemed interested in the same music and bands as him. With his time the way it was, they had no new music so stuck to musicians of this time. They all started calling him Marilyn because he had told them he was a huge Marilyn Manson fan (because I am but thank god no one calls me Marilyn Manson). He was the only one in the group who was such a huge fan he had a poster on the wall. They also took to calling him Manson or named him Violent J after he mentioned he was an ICP fan. The reason for this name was that Alec had asked if he knew any fighting and when he replied yes he asked to show him so moves, which he gladly did so. They spent the day together and they exchanged cell phone numbers with Mirai, he had gotten a cell number for this timeline sense he had the phone and wanted to make it useful.

After he left it was about sundown and decided it was a good time to go home. Bulma called asking were he was. He told her he was headed back but she said they had already eaten so he decided to pick something up from Panda Express. He turned back around and ran up to his new found friends "hey I'm going to panda express, you guys wanna come with" the group was more then happy to accompany him. He let bulma know of his plans so she would not save him anything and then they left. They talked about random stuff and after the store was about close Sora invited Mirai to a concert.

"You seem to like the music we like, its ten bucks at the door but it is a disturbed concert and it is next month."

"I will try. I might end up being grounded now and forever but if I managed to stay out of trouble then I would love to come" Sora gave a sort of squeal and they finally separated……again….

He got back to capsule corp. around midnight and saw that Vegeta had finally gone to bed. The first thing he did was replace Vegeta's shampoo with pink hair dye in the bathroom. He returned to his room and had pulled out a burn barrel with cat walk firecrackers from the closet and set it into the room. With Bulma pregnant he had agreed to sleep in a separate bed until she gave birth. This was perfect. Mirai walked over to Vegetaand squeezed a hand full of whip cream inone hand and put the egg in the other. He walked over to the catwalks and tied them together with a Chinese fuse.

A hidden camera was set up for blackmail material, he was hoping it would at least prevent him from being grounded by Vegeta, he wasn't to sure about him keeping Mirai's identity secret though. He sat in the hall and lit the fuse. Suddenly the sound of the catwalks in the barrel when off, Vegeta getting up in anger and putting his hands over his ears and then the sudden angry cry and he swung open the door to see the offender sitting there.

-uh oh-

'oh shut up Jester I don't need this shit now'

-heehee clever little malk got caught clever little malk got caught-

"JESTER WILL YOU SHUT UP" Mirai shouted. It had accrued to him while he was beating the side of his own head and yelling at Jester out loud that he was getting funny looks.

"ok" said Vegeta a little taken aback (and probably scared) "YOU" he said menacingly pointing him "Mirai YOU ARE GROUNDED NOW AND FOREVER UNTIL I FEEL LIKE YOU AREN'T ANYMORE!"

"oh you may not want to do that" said Mirai "you see with being grounded comes boredom and I did just so happen to tape that. The internet is really a neat place to post videos so everyone can see."

"You think I'm going to change my mind over a video?"

"Look would you at least postpone it until a later date?"

"ok, you pick the date it starts"

"end of next month"

"out of the question"

"well I have somewhere I need to be a month from today."

"fine your grounded until a month from today, if you can behave yourself that is" Mirai nodded in a depressed sort of way and made his way back to his room.

"That's the way the underworld works. we all disappear to our corners of this dark house until tomorrow night'

-shall we have more fun outside?-

'when he sleeps jester, so he cannot feel us leaving'

-a fresh little child?-

"no i hate the taste of children (STOP THInKING LIKE THAT PERVS!) and I am thinking more along the lines of a someone my age. Maybe a guy tonight, I thirst for stupidity, maybe I will sleep with him. 17 will do for tonight (ok pervies now you can think bad thoughts about this one).' jester laughed as they waited an hour and jumped out the window.

The next morning after Mirai had returned home he felt he had just gone to sleep when he was woken up by a very angry yell from the shower. The next think he new an angry little man with pink hair was standing over him with a shampoo bottle with pink hair dye in it in one and a belt in the other. Uh oh, payback time….need I say more?

He just can't get a break!


	4. The worst morning ever

Disclaimer: do I really have to tell you anymore I don't own anything?

Chapter 4

Mirai was depressed. He sat at the breakfast the morning after his little stunt and was in morning for his poor backside. The angry Prince, as it turned out, did not like the color pink especially in his hair. Luckily, saiyan hair doesn't stay died. If you cut there hair it would never grow back, but if you dyed it, it would turn back to its original color in an hour or two. Mirai had managed not to get himself grounded from the concert and Vegeta even kept his identity secret. What he had not managed to do was avoid that dreaded belt.

He could already tell it was going to be a bad day. He got no sleep, his ass hurt still even though the beating was an hour ago he literally could not stand to sit but was sitting anyway, and we was hungry for blood, again. He played with his dark hair thinking of the brown eyed, brown haired boy Jason. He remembered Jason standing there in his blue jeans and green baggy shirt with a black thin hoodie underneath. He loved Jason because Jason looked a bit like his master. His master had the same eyes, hair, and clothes, but Jason lacked that male instincts that made him want to be the dominate one. To Mirai's disappointment, he was really submissive the whole time, and with males, submissive was his role.

He then began to think more of his master, Azia new how to show that he was the boss. He would be practical and gentlemen like in company. In bed he was forceful, abusive, and rough. It was true that vampires were either sadist or masochist, depending on what their master made them. Ghouls were the same (when a vampire gives a human vampire blood then the human becomes the vampires servant and would do anything for there master without a second thought, including killing themselves.) If you bit a ghoul to be dominating then that is how they will act. Mirai was a little of both. He liked having someone take control of him but he did not like it when I ghoul did it. He remembered all these things and his master telling him. Azia was cruel to him in bed and Miari enjoyed every waking moment of it. Out of the bedroom, he was sweet, kind, gentlemen like, even proper and polite.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen when his hair was its normal color again. _Good god did he use extra strength dye or something?_ Vegeta then noticed his sons spacing staring at a cereal box of count chocula. He saw Mirai's eyes flash yellow, had he just imagined this? He blinked and looked again, no his eyes were that normal azure color. He was still angry at Mirai but was given the chance to cool off a bit. All morning, Mirai had avoided him, and this was probably a good idea.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl _lets see what is with kids and that count dragula or chocula shit or whatever it is_. He walked back to the table and sat across from Mirai who was still spacing staring at the box. Vegeta picked up the box, amused that Mirai kept staring at the spot it use to be in, and pored some in his bowl and set it back in the same spot. "I lost my place," said Mirai. Vegeta almost jumped. That was the first think Mirai had said to him sense the incident with the hair dye.

"What," he asked a little irate at the sound of Mirai's voice (understandable). Mirai simply pointed at the back of the box. Vegeta turned it around and noticed a maze on the back of the box.

"Why did you keep your eyes on that spot when I moved it?"

"Because I was hoping that I wouldn't have to say anything about it by looking in the same place, thereby looking at the spot I was in," he responded in a tired sort of way.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked irritated.

"Let me finish the maze." He said coldly.

"Take a left at the first entrance, right through the second, right at the dead end and take another right and go strait to the end" said Vegeta. Mirai looked really irritated but didn't say anything, he knew better. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow at him and looked at him in a 'I dare you to do something' sort of way. Mirai rolled his eyes and got up. "Sit back down. Finish that cereal. You don't make it and then not eat it kid!" Mirai paused for a second but sat down and ate anyway. Vegeta had no idea why he just told him to stay were he was, he wanted this kid out of his face so he could cool off a little bit more. He began to wonder where Bulma had been all day. He hadn't seen her sense yesterday afternoon. Mirai began to wonder the same thing until she walked through the door with a small smile on her face.

Vegeta noticed that Yamcha had come back with her. Mirai and Vegeta exchanged looks and looked at Yamcha who then sat down. Mirai diverted his eyes back to the back of the box and began to read the riddles and jokes (you know, the really bad ones that are so dumb that you can't help but laugh at the stupidity of the joke itself.) while Yamcha got a bowl and grabbed the box from him. Mirai gave him a deadly glare that Yamcha couldn't help but squirm under. It was scary how much this kid could look like Vegeta.

"Um, is this your box," he asked?

"Um, yes it is. He was reading it," said Vegeta nastily. Yamcha was a little surprised that he would stick up for this kid but gave him the box back after poring some cereal for himself as quickly as he could and gave a small sorry to the kid. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, another fight with Bulma, worked things out, took her to dinner, she stayed in my guest bed, then took her to lunch to feed her and your baby that she is pregnant with. You know; when a woman is eating for two they eat about as much as you saiyans eat." Yamcha went on and on about how she ate the restaurant out and even managed a big Mac and McDonalds. Vegeta was not listening but Mirai, not being a fan of the bastard who kept breaking his mother's heart, was looking for an opening for a smart remark. "You know, we keep breaking up but getting back together. I think this is love, do you think we'll end up getting married?"

"Are you going to get a job besides baseball?" asked Mirai. Yamcha shrugged not catching the snotty remark. "So she is going to be the one pushing the effort and you're the primary bread winner," he said with a cruel smile. Yamcha had caught it that time and it was totally off guard.

"Well I do make a lot playing baseball-"

"And the local bicycle to?" Yamcha was in absolute shock. "I mean if you're going to be the village horse you might as well make a living off it." Vegeta dropped his jaw; never had he heard that expression before. Yamcha was getting really mad now.

"Hey kid, I don't know what your problem is but-"

"Schizophrenia, nymphomania, ophidiophobia, hallucinations, occasional delusions-"

"Then I'll just take that last remark as a delusion" said Yamcha coldly.

"If that helps you sleep at night. God forbid you loose sleep over guilty conscious." Yamcha was now red in the face. Mirai now finished with his cereal. Picked up his bowl and walked out, now morning for his backside because he had to move. Yamcha and Vegeta both sat in absolute shock.

"Man, someone's parents did a bad job disciplining him in respecting your elders," said Yamcha having no idea that he was saying it to Mirai's father. He just looked at Yamcha with a blank stair thinking _He has no idea who he is talking to._

"Well, he can get under your skin when he really wants to," said Vegeta, "and he knows how to do it really well. To think that well mannered killer can be particularly nasty to someone and with out effort it seems."

"Why, what did he do to you?"

"Non of your business. For now I would worry more about what he might be planning to do with you if you keep sticking around here."

"Man, I really wish I knew why Bulma keeps him around. I really don't like that kid. Why is she so kind hearted. Well, if we do get married then I will be the head of this house and I'm going to throw that disrespectful brat out on his ass unless he changes his behavior towards me."

"I like him," said Vegeta bluntly, "not many people have to guts to do what he did last night."

"Whatever it was he did to you, you let him get away with it?"

"No, he didn't, he paid for it. But I can respect him for the nerve of it. A lot of arrogance in him though he doesn't show it."

"Yea, and the fact that he is polite for the most part and fights at the level of a bred killer is a dangerous mix. I'm telling you Vegeta, he is not the sort you want hanging around here."

"What do I care what you think?"

"You don't. I really think he is going to backfire though and fight back one of these days."

"He isn't that stupid."

"How do you know?" Vegeta only smiled.

"You know you and that woman won't last if you keep doing this to her. What you do to her on a regular bases, that's why he doesn't like you." Yamcha looked angry. He downed his cereal and got up.  
"I love Bulma and you don't respect her."

"You don't really lover her, you cheat on her. I respect her more then you could ever know!"

"You respect her? I don't love her?"

"Why do you think that kid likes ME more then YOU. He tends to hate people like you because it happened to his mother to often and probably happened to him as well." Yamcha was enraged. Not only did he just take shit for some stupid kid, but now he was being bashed by this, this, this FREELOADER! He saw Bulma come in looking angry and Yamcha intercepted her.

"Hey there," he said to her.

"Do you know who just called the house?" she asked.

"Who," he responded, thinking this was a funny guessing game.

"Silvia, YOUR GIRLFRIEND! She wanted to know if your meeting up with her tonight at her place." Yamcha stood in silence, this was not his day. "I told her, don't worry he is going to need a place to stay tonight anyway because he is getting out of my house and not coming back no matter how much he pleads. If he does end up pleading, I'm just going to let my mate have his way with him." Yamcha had a look of absolute fear.

"Bulma, please," he begged.

"You heard the woman. GET OUT!" Vegeta shouted so loud that Mirai could here him from upstairs and Dr. Briefs could here him from the lab.

"You have no say-"

"On the contrary," said Dr. Briefs who had stepped out of the lab to see the commotion, "he has every right to say. My little cupcake here loves him, so he is technically the other head of this household. About time, I'm looking to retire from being the head and you Yamcha; well you just don't cut it. I'm afraid that you will change my rules to benefit you and I happen to know for a fact that Vegeta will keep them the same for the most part, just with a few differences because instead of us having a daughter around to think about, he has a son and rules are different between boys and girls. Girls are much smarter with more common sense." He laughed and walked down to his lab. Vegeta advanced on Yamcha who backed against a wall. He ran for the door and that was that.

For Bulma's sake, he didn't got after the pathetic excuse for a human but stayed there satisfied with himself. Bulma was a little shaken. "Vegeta," she whispered. Vegeta spun around. They were face to face and very close.

"Yes, Bulma," he said. His eyes went from the cruel coldness that he had towards others to the soft caring that he had towards her.

"Oh Vegeta," she said hugging him. He was surprised by the sudden show of affection. Then to his shock her mood changed from gratefulness to loathing.

"YOU BASTARD!" she shouted.

"WOMAN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"I'M GOING INTO LABOR YOU SON OF A BITCH!" as she screamed at him, her water broke, she began to scream out in frustration, Mirai just ignored the show going on downstairs not wanting to be at the bad end of this stick, Bunny came in from the garden to see the show now going on, Dr. Briefs ran back into the kitchen in excitement, and Vegeta's brain was trying to process what was going on.

0.o


	5. Which Witch will be worse?

Sorry it took so long to update I was on vacation in New York, it was really cool I recommend you visit, maybe not live cause people are being taxed out of there houses its really very sad.

Don't own it

Made up part of mirai's middle name

-saiyan jin-

_Mirai thinks_

And you no the rest!

Chapter 5

"VEGETA, DAMNET, DRIVE FASTER! AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL WATCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T STOP AT THE LIGHT KEEP GOING! FUCK THE ROAD RULES!"

"WOMAN, WHY AM I DRIVING, WHY CAN'T WE JUST FLY THERE?"

"BECAUSE YOU WILL DROP M E UNDER ALL THIS WAIT!" Bulma was in labor and made Vegeta drive them. At first he wasn't going by road rules and broke almost ever law as far as driving. Bulma screamed at him for it and now she was screaming at him because he was playing by the rules. She made poor Mirai come along with them because Vegeta wasn't supportive enough. Vegeta was even more frustrated that the hospital was a two hour drive. Bulma was still in her red maternity shirt and red skirt that hugged her large belly. Vegeta was wearing blue denim jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Mirai was in his usual gothic attire of a white shirt with a skeleton of a pirate on it and black baggy Tripp pants with white along the seems.

"VEGETA LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. BAM, he ran right into a bicycler. Vegeta slammed on the breaks and Mirai got out to see if he was okay.

"Um, you broke his leg," Mirai said through the door, "should we bring him?"

"Might as well," sighed Vegeta, "hurry up boy that woman's screaming and cursing is driving me crazy." In the back seat, Bulma was yelling at them for stopping and loading the guy in the passenger seat.

"Vegeta," she said in a sickly sweet tone, "can we stop for something to drink?"

"WHAT," he shouted, "YOUR IN LABOR AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS HOW THIRSTY YOU ARE!?"

"SHUT UP VEGETA AND DROP BY STARBUCKS." Vegeta sighed in frustration. The nearby Starbucks was just down the street. He parked the car and rushed every including the bicycler out of the car and into the coffee house.

"Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?" The boy at the counter was Mirai's age. He was blond with green eyes, pale, wore a white tee and black pants and a black mini apron. He like to make his 's' stand out. He looked at Mirai and batted his eyes in a flirtatious sort of way. Mirai smiled at him and looked down at his black and white Convers and shifted slightly. This made the flamboyant cashier giggle a little and Mirai blushed slightly. Vegeta was getting even angrier.

"DAMNET KID, FLERT WITH STRANGERS LATER ODERED, EVERYONE, NOW!"

"VEGETA LEAVE THE POOR KID BE, CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS A ROMANCE IN THE MAKING? I SWERE YOUR SO INSENSITIVE SOMETIMES!"

"I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT HIS BIZZAR GAY RELATIONSSHIPS! NOW EVERYONE DO AS I SAY AND HURRY UP!" Bulma giggled in delight.

"Oh Veggie," she said cutely, "you're so cute when your angry." Vegeta twitched.

"WOMAN!" The sudden outburst caused the manager next to the cashier to start taking in deep breaths. She was an elderly lady dressed similar to the cashier, except her shirt was polo to show she was higher, and her short silver hair was in neat little curls.

"VEGETA YOUR TEMPER IS GIVING THE WOMAN A HEART ATTACK! WHY ARE WE STILL HERE VEGETA, I'M GOING INTO LABOR!"

"WOMAN, I THINK IT'S YOUR STUPIDITY THAT IS GIVING HER A HEART ATTACK! BESIDES, YOU WANTED TO COME HERE NOW ORDER!"

"FUCK IT VEGETA YOU NEED TO GET US TO THE HOSPITAL! DON'T LEAVE HER HERE BRING HER WITH KID!"

Mirai grabbed the old woman by the hand and the casher, whose excuse was that he couldn't work without his manager, and the coffee house was closed and everyone piled into Vegeta's Limbreginni (cause that's my dream car) and sped off. Upon a sharp turn Bulma screamed that Vegeta's driving is insulting there unborn child's intelligence (whatever sense that makes), Vegeta almost ran a couple more people over, Mirai's hand 'accidentally' landed in the cashiers crouch, he 'apologized', the cashier blushed and looked 'shocked', the manager was not breathing anymore, Bunny and Doctor Briefs, who caught up with them at Starbucks, were yelling at Vegeta's bad driving, and a cop was chasing them down the highway. "DAMN HUMANS GET THE FUCK OFF THE ROAD!" But it was no use, traffic was building up, luckily they got the hospital and ran to the emergency desk.

A blond woman with brown eyes and blue scrubs walked up with a smile on her face. "Hello what's your emergency," she said in to much of a happy voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK," shouted Vegeta? The woman called in for two wheel chairs, a push bed, and a doctor to talk about safe gay sex with the two teens. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He was called in the back to hold Bulma's hand while she gave birth. She squeezed so hard that he was sent to the next room to get a cast on his hand. After two hellish hours, a baby boy was born.

"Vegeta you did think of a name for him right," asked Bulma concerned.

"Of course I did," lied Vegeta, "his name is Trunks." It was a saiyan name that meant vengeance. Vegeta didn't know why but that was the first name he came up with when the child was put in his arms.

"What does it mean?" asked Bulma who rather liked it. When Vegeta told her she went blank for a moment, "Funny," she said, "here it is something boys swim in." Vegeta now had a black look on his face.

"Ironic," he said, "a name that works for both sides though." Bulma nodded and grabbed her son from his father and began to rock and sing to him. Vegeta walked out to let the two rest and met up with the cashier and Mirai who had managed to ditch the doctor. They were standing around and the cashier left a few moments after Vegeta's arrival. "Tell me your name," he said to Mirai.

"Why," he asked, "you already know it." Vegeta just glared at him. It was obvious he wanted to here the name from his own son. He wanted to know how well the name rolled of the boys tong as well as it did his. Mirai only nodded, "Trunks Vivian Vegeta Breifs." He announced. The full name of his own heritage; Vivian was Vegeta's fathers middle name. Vegeta was a traditional name in his family and he acquired his mothers maiden name as a last and the first was a human and saiyan name, or word.

Vegeta couldn't help but feel the chill go down his spine, it was awkward at first. He had met his son before he was born but now it was just Twilight Zone freaky. It was creepy at first but when he had thought of all the things he had seen and experienced, this just seemed like another for the list. No, it wasn't just another for the list, it was his son, it was a different list entirely, one he was afraid he would regret yet at the same time, he knew this was the greatest thing he had ever done and it wasn't just for himself, it was for another.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

He was scared, no doubt, staring at that baby in the maternity ward and then at the older version, the vampyric version, sitting in the waiting room alone listening to a small red idem that had a black thing that he had seen him put into a laptop. There were things he recognized as headphones sticking out except these were smaller and less noticeable. He bobbed his head back and forth to noise that came out from it, Vegeta could hear it with his amazing hearing and hated the screamer on the other end and the loud high pitched noise of something else behind it and the thump, thump, thump of some horrid drum thing. Vegeta began to wonder how he could stand to listen to something like that. He turned his attention back to the small child, as innocent as he looked, Vegeta could tell this boy was going to really be something else, something a little less innocent and a little more demonic then it looked. A bad feeling crept over him of sudden dread, what will happen when that little spawn woke up? Vegeta feared that he was about to find out soon.

I almost feel bad about how bad Vegeta's going to be tortured in the next chapter .

Don't worry king vegeta is coming up in the next chapter to!


	6. Annoying Night

Declaimer: come on I have my pride don't make me admit how poor I am!

-saiyan jin-

_Mirai's thoughts_

Go look up the voices thoughts cause I don't feel like putting htem in there.

Chapter 6

After a night in the hospital everyone was free to go home. When they got home, a lot of things changed; Vegeta locked himself away in the gravity chamber more often, Mirai argued with his thoughts most of the time, specifically Joey who tried to get him to hack away at his own tail but lets face it, there are things even Mirai wouldn't do, Dr. Briefs was left to be head of the company for a little longer until Bulma was ready to part herself from her baby, Bunny cooked more and seemed twice as happy as usual, if at all possible, while Bulma was with baby Trunks every waking moment. At first she hated the idea of even Vegeta touching him but eventually she started to think up ways to con Vegeta into watching the baby while she get some work done.

One day Bulma had a very good idea. "Oh Kiddo," she said looking for Mirai with still no clue as to his true identity. She found him standing in front of a mirror with a razor in his hand, not knowing his was actually going to give into Joey's sadistic pleads, in a black tee, black faded pants, and had his hair the natural black hair color. She stood in front of him in her blue jeans and white tee shirt she was happy she could fit into again. "I need to ask you a favor," she said. He cocked his head to the side slightly, "I need you to break the gravity machine for me so Vegeta will have no reason to be cooped up in there." The boy lifted an eyebrow in a similar way as her lover.

"Why would I do something as suicidal as that?" Mirai Trunks did not like the idea of eternity but he wasn't ready to quite on life just yet. Bulma pulled out what looked to be a piece of paper from her pock. "What is that?" Bulma had a confident smile on her face, one that Mirai learned to be afraid of. He shivered at the thought of what that little paper could be.

"Let's just say that Vegeta would hate to find out that his own son has been living under his roof without him knowing it. If there is one thing Vegeta cannot stand is lies and secrets kept from him. This my young friend is your DNA results that you didn't even know you gave up. You are a very heavy sleeper and you drool in your sleep to and I was curious as to who you were so I got a sample of your DNA and did a few tests." Mirai sighed and walked past her to the GR where his doom awaited him. Vegeta did know who he was already, yes, but know that Bulma also knew who he was, his father had no leverage against him.

He went out of the house and through the back and pulled out a pair of garden clippers. He unscrewed the side of the wall to the giant dome like GR and pulled out some wires. Mirai sighed, he was not a technician he was an artist, and technology was not his strong point which made breaking the machine a synch. He clipped a bunch of random wired and kept his ki low so Vegeta would not know who the offender was. As Mirai thought, Vegeta came storming out in his blue AE and white saiyan armor in a fury headed strait for the house. Mirai stalked back in through the front to listen in on the conversation about to take place.

"WOMAN," he shouted in his traditional way, "THAT GRAVITY ROOM IS BROKEN AGAIN! FIX IT!"

"Oh fix it yourself you prude I'm taking a break. But before I do I want you to keep an eye on the kids while my parents and I are out." Vegeta was in a rage now.

"WHAT!?"

"YOU HEARD ME! Tell you what," she said, "you watch the teenager and the baby for one night and I will fix your GR so you can train again but one night wont kill you!" Vegeta did not want to agree but she was the only one who could fix it. Other then her father of course but the man favored his daughter enough to be on her side of the fight so he gave a sigh of defeat and was handed the baby. "Instructions on how to care for him are on the fridge. Don't worry about the kid from the future he tends to take care of himself for the most part. The only thing I don't want you doing for him is allowing porn, although I haven't had this problem with him yet he is a teen male with one thing on his mind when it comes to girls, don't give him junk for dinner, trust me you can cook better then him, no wild parties, that one almost happened thanks to my mothers warnings it didn't, don' t let him leave after curfew, and don't leave him with the baby cause he will forget about him and one thing will lead to another and you really don't want to fix that mess." She kissed Vegeta and the baby goodbye and when she walked into the living room where Mirai had been 'watching TV' she told him by then she and her parents left.

Vegeta had no idea what to do with the kid. He walked into the living room and placed the baby on the floor to play with whatever he could find and sat on the couch. "You have any idea how to care for a baby, kid?" He was hopping Mirai would have some idea but to the prince's dismay he simply shook his head.

"I may not know much about caring for kids but I don't think you ought to let him stick that knife in the light socket, that really hurts." Vegeta wondered what Mirai was talking about until he noticed the baby with a metal knife in his hand about to stick it in the light socket. He attempted to grab it form the child but before he could, the baby stuck it in the socket and let go. Vegeta forgot to and received a great shock through his bones. He felt his body lift from the air. Mirai and Chibi watched in interest at what Daddy looked like. It was like watching an X-Ray flash on and off. Mirai and Chibi both laughed at the sight. When Vegeta finally let go of the knife, he was not at all amused. He looked at the clock and saw it was only three in the afternoon so he couldn't send either brat to bed because one would just get up and leave and the other would sit in his crib and cry.

He had didn't know what to do in the even so he told them both to go to time out. They laughed at the prince again, you can't really send a teenager or a toddle into time out, and stayed where they were. "ARE YOU TWO DEAF OR SOMETHING?" Mirai shook his head and just sighed.

"You are so new at this," he said in delight, "for one, I'm to old and for two he is to young. You are going to have to think of something different." Vegeta looked frustrated. He rubbed his temples.

"Try something again, we will see just how to old or young you are," he said menacingly. Mirai pulled back a little while Chibi just threw stuff at him. A plastic toy hit him right in the face. Vegeta gave another sigh of annoyance. He looked down at the little baby dressed in black pants and a white shirt. His black hair was already growing in and his blue eyes showed boredom. "What do you want?" he asked the child. He stared blankly at him then it turned to innocence.

"UP, UP!" demanded the child. Vegeta only looked at him. He crossed his arms and refused to listen to his chants. He saw the baby give a yawn and then it curled up and went to sleep.

"You," he said to the teen, "watch him." Mirai gave him a bored stare for a moment.

"Whatever," he said as he turned to leave.

"That is not watching him!"

"If you aren't careful you are going to wake him."

"You think I care if he wakes up?"

"Yes you do." Vegeta was loosing his patients. He grabbed the baby and brought him upstairs dragging Mirai along with. He placed the teen in a corner and told hi to stay.

"You wanna play this game with me? Well I am more then happy to oblige. FACE THE WALL!" Mirai gave a sigh of annoyance and Vegeta went to put the child to bed. He placed the little sleeper and turned to put the lights out. When he looked at the kid again he noticed the toddler had disappeared. He wheeled Mirai around from the wall and began frantically. "Where did he go?!"

"Where did who go? The baby? Oh you lost him? Well, well, mom is going to be most unhappy."

"Whatever," he growled, "go back to where you were." He pushed the teen back into his corner and went to the chibi's room to search for him. He opened the closet and a stack of baby stuff fell on top of him. Mirai, out in the hallway in the corner he was assigned, stood there whistling to himself wondering when Vegeta was going to let him leave his little spot and totally ignored the racket coming from the other room. Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Vegeta had climbed out of the mounted and gave a sinister laugh. "HAHAHA NICE TRY BRAT BUT I AM SMARTER THEN THAT!"

The baby, who was under the bed, snickered and giggled in a screeching sort of way. Vegeta heard this and headed for the bed. On his way there he had tripped on an empty bottle and fell flat on his face. Mirai out in the hall began to sing to himself:

_You're a little bit racist__  
Well, you're a little bit too.  
I guess we're both a little bit racist.  
Admitting it is not an easy thing to do...  
But I guess it's true.  
Between me and you,  
I think  
Everyone's a little bit racist  
Sometimes.  
Doesn't mean we go  
Around committing hate crimes.  
Look around and you will find  
No one's really color blind.  
Maybe it's a fact  
We all should face  
Everyone makes judgments  
Based on race._

Vegeta was beginning to hate that song already, "CUT IT OUT YOUR IN TIME OUT SO NO SINGING!" He got up and stalked over to the cradle and got on his hands and knees. Just then something that tasted like formula milk was sprayed in his face. Vegeta got up and grabbed the baby. He put the child back in the crib and put his face right up to the babies. "You are so lucky you are just a baby," he snarled. He baby shivered a little. Mirai on the other hand was a little to preoccupied with his musical song to really care about what was going on or being said:

_Everyone's a little bit racist  
Today.  
So, everyone's a little bit racist  
Okay!  
Ethinic jokes might be uncouth,  
But you laugh because  
They're based on truth.  
Don't take them as  
Personal attacks.  
Everyone enjoys them -  
So relax!_

Vegeta came stalking out and smacked Mirai right upside the head. "What did I just say about that singing!?"

"OW! I DON'T KNOW I WASN'T LISTENING!" He was smacked upside the head again only this time much harder. "HEY!" Once again hit upside the head only this time he only took a quick breath. He faced his corner and crossed his arms and put his wait on one foot while putting the other foot out to the side. Vegeta told him he could leave the corner if he behaved himself in a mocking sort of way. Mirai mocked him behind his back but with a few exchanged threats a little bit of arguing they came to a mutual agreement that they did not like each other at the moment but they would deal with it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was about midnight and Vegeta was bored out of his mind and so was Mirai. "Hey," said Mirai quietly, "wanna talk to the dead?" Vegeta gave him a strange sort of look but decided that out of boredom he would play along,

"How," he asked less then enthusiastic.

"Ouji board," he replied. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow, he had never heard of such a bored before and his curiosity had been piqued. Mirai disappeared into his room for a few moments then returned with an old long box and a bag. He pulled the coffee table between him and his father and pulled a bored with letters, numbers, 'yes', 'no', 'maybe', and 'ask again', written on it. Mirai pulled some red and black candles out of the bag and lit them while placing them at the four corners of the bored. On the upper right and lower left were red candles and the lower right and upper left where black candles. He turned off the light switch and put what looked to be a magnifying glass in the center.

Mirai sat and placed his hand over the bored and began to hum to himself. Vegeta suspected all of this as Malkavian Madness at first until the glass began to move. Mirai would ask it a question and it would move to yes or no. "Can we see who you are?" suddenly the fires joined and a miniature figure of a man with a crown, dark clothes, dark brown hair that stood strait up, a mustache, and a lark white cape stood in front of Vegeta and Mirai. Vegeta was in udder shock.

"F-F-father?" Mirai looked from the phantom to his own father in confusion.

"I'm going to take a wild stab and say you know him," he said sarcastically. Suddenly the royal figured disappeared and the flames went out.

"Hey," he demanded, "what happened to my father!? Where did he go?"

"Back to the spirit world I imagine."

"How do I get him back?"

"You don't, not unless you brought him back to life. Of course that takes some seriously dangerous power."

"Can you do it?"

"No, that's Tremere power. But I happen to know a Tremere who can."

"TELL ME!"

"Whoa Hold up I am going to. Her name I Nikkei, She is an old flame of mine from way back. She can bring you father back to life. I don't recommend it though. The dead generally don't like to be disturbed."

"_Who the hell asked for your recommendation. Tomorrow we'll see this Nikkei and bring my father back to life so I can settle a score with him in the mean time….GO TO BED BRAT IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOIN UP AT THIS HOUR?" Mirai sighed and maid his way back upstairs to his room singing that horrid song that would now never leave Vegeta's head:  
All right, stop me if you've heard this one.  
Okay!  
There's a plan going down and there's only  
one paracute. And there's a rabbi, a priest...  
And a black guy!  
Whatchoo talkin' 'bout Kate?  
Uh...  
You were telling a black joke!  
Well, sure, Gary, but lots of people tell black jokes.  
I don't.  
Well, of course you don't - you're black!   
But I bet you tell Polack jokes, right?  
Well, sure I do. Those stupid Polacks!  
Now, don't you think that's a little racist?  
Well, damn, I guess you're right.  
You're a little bit racist.  
Well, you're a little bit too.  
We're all a little bit racist.  
I think that I would  
Have to agree with you.  
We're glad you do.  
It's sad but true!  
Everyone's a little bit racist -  
All right!  
All right!  
All right!  
All right!  
Bigotry has never been  
Exclusively white  
If we all could just admit  
That we are racist a little bit,  
Even though we all know  
That it's wrong,  
Maybe it would help us  
Get along._

"MERRICK VIVIAN VEGETA BRIEFS WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT THAT DAMNBED SONG!" Vegeta took a deep breath before continuing his lecture. Wow, that was a long name to give him!


	7. Witch of the East

Trunks: Um…ya….she don't own SHIT!

Me: SHUT UP AND LET ME LIVE MY FANTASY!

Vegeta: ya whatever, if you wanna no it look at the last chapters!

Chapter 7

It was six in the morning when Vegeta got Mirai up. He was already dressed in a black shirt and dark blue pants. He was even more short tempered then usual today and didn't like how Mirai was slowly getting out of bed. Mirai was wearing black pajama bottoms and that was it. His hair was a mess and for the first time Vegeta caught a glimpse at his bear chest. He was well built but had six piercing in his belly, two on both hips, and a chair that went from the left outer thick needle to the right (oh yea he just gets more and more hotty gothic). Vegeta shook him again telling him to get up. Mirai rolled over to look at the digital clock.

Mirai had a look of fury, "It's six in the morning! Are you crazy or something, you can't get me up this early! I'M A CHILD FOR CHRIST SAKE AND I NEED SLEEP!" Vegeta yanked him out of bed and drug him across the floor to his clost about to open it. Mirai gave a shock of fear but it was to late, Vegeta opened the door and to his shock the first thing he saw was a skirt! He pulled passed the girls cloths and found what looked to be closer to a boys and began to force the shirt on him. "What are you doing?" asked Mirai behind the shirt forced over his head trying to struggle to get his arms free.

"You aren't moving fast enough for me," said the short tempered prince, "we have other things to do today that require you to have clothes on and I don't feel like waiting for you to finish at your own pace!" He finally finished dressing the reluctant little prince and forced him to his feet. Mirai was blushing furiously, not only did he feel that was uncalled for and inappropriate, he also felt that was really belittling and embarrassing. Vegeta didn't really seem to care. He pulled him to the table and would have fed him except that Mirai was eating rather quickly.

Hack it, chop it, slice it, dice it, that tail moves and teases because you want to chop it up.+ Mirai suddenly had a look of fear on his face, Joey was at it again, the thing with his tail. Luckily Jesse jumped in.

Smile that you still have your tail, the firecracker wants it taken off as well. Be happy. Jester might give you what you need to smile and have a good time. Do you remember the look on Fauntleroy's face when that egg and the whip cream was smashed on either side of his head? HAHA priceless. Jester is planning, you can feel it Yes, he could feel it. NO, he couldn't cause any problems today, he was going to see Nikkei today for the first time in a long time and he didn't want to give into his mortal habits. That and he wanted to live the rest of the day.

Vegeta didn't know that he was the reason why the GR wasn't working and it was already the next day and it still wasn't working. "Your inhuman you know that?" Vegeta turned on his son.

"You're right," he said with a smirk, "I am inhuman." He pulled him from the table outside, or rather he drug him, and stopped in the middle of the back yard. "Now," he said, "about that girl. How do we get her here?" Mirai pulled a capsule out of his pocket and out popped his time machine.

"We have to be quite and quick about this before he finds out that I brought you there and that we are there to take another back with us." Vegeta lifted an eyebrow.

"Before _who_ finds out about all this?" Mirai turned to face him with a look of depression.

"Before you or my sire find out about all this." Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but found he couldn't so just closed it. "You first," he said, gesturing his arm toward the time machine.

"You mentioned that you had been sixteen for a long time," Vegeta said, "tell me, how long?" Mirai was taken aback by the question.

"Well I would say around 60 years now. You have been a vampire that long to I guess. Of course you have you were made shortly after I was." Vegeta was in total shock, he was a vampire in the future? Did he really even want to be an immortal anymore? No he really didn't, he had found that he had other things preoccupying him and a woman he actually didn't mind growing old and dying with. He would never admit this but he did. "So are we going to get Nikkei or what?" Vegeta climbed into the time machine closely followed by Mirai.

They lifted off and Vegeta found that time travel was not only a bumpy ride, but it was very uncomfortable with another. The machine was made for one person and they had two. It was a semi-tight fit with them back to back and arguing over who was going to sit how. "Look, if I sit there I'm going to slam my head on the glass," yell Vegeta.

"Yea well, if I sit here I'm going to have this leaver stabbing me in the back."

"If I go over there your foot will be in my face."

"I would rather not sit there with…..OH GOD IM QUASTRAPHOBIC!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"IT MEANS I AM AFRAID OF CROWDED AND SMALL SPACES!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME BOY!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME THEN! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY CHEST I CAN'T BREATH WITH YOU PUTTING ALL OF YOUR WAIT ON MY LIKE THAT!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT IF YOU DIDN'T JUST SHIFT LIKE THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE SLIPPED!"

"WELL IF YOUR FOOT WASN'T IN MY STOMACHE THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE MOVED!"

"WELL IF WHO EVER IT WAS THAT MADE THIS STUPID THING GAVE IT MORE ROOM MY FOOT WOULDN'T BE IN YOUR STOMACHE IT WOULD BE UP YOUR ASS!"

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!"

"EAT ME!"

"BITE ME!"

"SUCK IT!"

"Oh we're here," Mirai said, "we should get out of here seriously, I'm about to be tripping out." Vegeta pressed the eject button and sadly didn't realize that this button opened up the top and threw you out of the seat.

"Oh that's a brilliant thing to build on that," said Vegeta sarcastically.

"I swear, Gizmo sometimes has more brains then sense."

"Gizmo?"

"Ya, he was the one who built it. My mother started it but after the androids killed her, Gizmo took over and finished it." He suddenly looked far away and glazed over. Vegeta waved his hand in front of Mirai's face. He snapped back into reality and they both got up.

"How did I become a vampire?" Mirai was frozen. He had no idea how he was going to answer this without betraying the prince's trust, then again, he didn't have the trust of this one.

"When I was turned I disappeared for a few weeks. I found you just wandering around and decided that I needed a good snack. So I snuck up but I forgot you could feel ki's so when you turned around and looked at me you looked kind of angry. I was accompanied by two others who came up behind you and stopped you from moving. I walked up and told you 'nothing personal' then sunk my teeth in your neck. I felt something moving at the time and I was still a new vampire so I thought it was the slayer. I told the other two 'let's get out of here before she jumps out' and we left you there for dead. What I didn't count on was that the 'slayer' was actually what is called a Ventrue vampire. They are a more political bunch that wheel and deal through everything; monarchs, nobles, old money, just about any kind of blue blood with money is the prime target for a Ventrue. Well I guess he saw you there and took pity and was going to finish the job. About the time when you were right on the verge of death I guess he liked what he tasted and made you one. Like I said, Ventrue's are very political and deal there way in and out of everything but seeing as how you are a fighter, it is fair to say you are a rather unusual vampire."

Vegeta was in shock. His own son betrayed him? He felt that he could never trust him. Then he realized that vampirism can obviously change a person, why shouldn't it? He simply nodded. That child of his time would not betray him because he will never be a vampire, Vegeta would see to that. He took a look around for the fist time. He was in a complete waist land, nothing, not even mountains, were to be seen. He looked up ahead and saw what looked to be an old broken down house. They walked inside and the first thing Vegeta saw was a gold colored woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and a dirty eighteenth century dress that looked like it was yellow at some time. "Dearest," said Mirai in with a dramatic hand motion. The girl looked in absolute delight to see them.

"Oh Trunks, I was wondering when winds of fait would bring my Houdini back to me." Vegeta blinked and saw her pointed teeth. Was this seriously not another crazy? "You want a trade I imagine little bounty hunter."

"Nikkei my dear, you are never unknown to what is going on, I thought that was a Malkavian thing." Nikkei simply laughed.

"Oh Trunks, it doesn't take insight to guess why you are here." Mirai smiled at the dirty yet beautiful young girl.

"What have you brought for a trade?" Mirai pulled what looked to be a pendent in his hair. It was black with a red rose on it. "What manner of magic is this pretty trinket?"

"Well Nikkei, this belonged to a dragon at one point. It keeps my sanity in tacked when I really want it to be."

"Then wont you go crazy if you don't have it," asked Vegeta.

"Not as little often as I already do. I never use it I just new that she would want something in return. I grabbed it when you weren't looking this morning." He handed it to Nikkei who screeched with delight. "Oh you magics so love such pretty trinkets with pretty pretty pictures." Nikkei then asked what they wanted of her and when Mirai told her she became very giddy.

"Let us not waist another moment." Nikkei grabbed the two by the wrist and ran for the time capsule. She climbed in followed by Vegeta then Mirai. The trip back was even worse then the trip there. "Don't you dare bite my neck Trunks," she said as Trunks was knocked into the crock of her neck.

"Don't stick your foot on my dick and we won't have a problem. Good God at least you don't have the shoes to go with that dress, just those steal toe boots."

"Why don't you both shut up because all of your talking is making it very hot in here!"

"Then make her move her foot." At a sad attempt to move her foot Nikkei lifted her leg and sunk in-between the other two.

"Move yourself Mirai, I don't want you dick in my face!" Mirai attempted to shift which only accomplished her falling to the floor and Vegeta landing on top of her. This caused them to push the gas peddle down and made them speed up. Mirai was shot into the front side of the glass and landed on top of the other two. They climbed off the floor into even worse positions. Vegeta's foot was in Mirai's back, Mirai's hand was on Nikkei's chest, and Nikkei's belly was pressed up to the side of the prince's face.

Before they could move out of the even worse positions, the machine landed and Nikkei pressed the eject button sending them flying through they air. In screams of shock they landed right through the sliding glass door and into the kitchen where Bunny was making breakfast. "OH BOY MORE COMPANY!" she shouted with glee. "Oh dear, you should get that fixed before Bulma gets up here and sees this mess," she smiled at them and when back to cooking. They looked over to the living room and Bulma was standing in shock at the sliding glass window.

"You know what," she said with baby Trunks in her arms, "It is to early in the morning." Nikkei looked over at the baby and rushed to it. She cooed at him and said things like 'Trunks you were so cute, what happened?' and 'oh your such a sweetie' and 'when you grow up you will be such a monster'. Mirai rolled his eyes and Bulma laughed. Vegeta turned to Nikkei and stared her down for a moment. She shivered under the threatening proud mans eye and sunk behind Bulma and Chibi Trunks.

"Now about my father," he said. Bulma was a little surprised and had to ask.

"What?" Vegeta looked at her and lifted an eye. He told her what had happened with the Ouija Bored and she looked at him with a blank look.

"Huh, so you have been talking with the dead? Wow I didn't know that vampires could bring them back."

"Only Tremere have that power Computer Queen," said Mirai, "We wants to bring back Old King Cole and send Eastern Witch back to her home to think with her gray matter of things not of the natural and things my crazy minds don't understand. We are most interested to meet Old King Cole ourselves, Jesse would leap for joy if she had walking legs." Bulma and Vegeta gave him a strange look while Nikkei smiled at him.

"Oh you poor Malkavian; you are forever to walk the land with the incurable insanity to haunt you."

"Oh yes my Magic Eastern Witch. It would seem that while Computer Queen and lord Fauntleroy would both know who Houdini is neither know the other knows. Oops, we were not to let that slip. Well I'm sure one of my personalities would have caused me to give in." Bulma and Vegeta exchanged looks then looked back at Mirai Trunks. Vegeta just shook his head.

"Well for us to bring back your father I will need a stand up mirror his size, something personal of his and a third generation." Everyone turned their attention on Nikkei who wanted to leave this crazy house before things got heated.

"He was six feet tall, I have something personal of his, and we will use Mirai as the third," said Vegeta. He pulled what looked to be a blue diamond on a medallion that was gold with words in saiyan-jin that are translated to "Keeper of the Kingdom and a Race of power" and handed it to Nikkei. Mirai disappeared for a moment and came back with a six foot tall golden stand up mirror. Nikkei smiled at it. She had given it to him in trade for the Golden Girdle of legend. It showed your deepest desires and showed you the place to get it, literally. Vegeta led everyone into the back yard where the mirror was set up ready to go. Nikkei grabbed an old looking knife from her dress and cut her hand. She spread the blood and put in the middle of the mirror and suddenly the image of King Vegeta popped up in his very royal look and his stance of defiance. Mirai stood in front of it with his back facing the mirror and hovered above the ground a few inches. Suddenly, he began to turn into the King. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hair began to stick up like a flame and turn a dark brown color. He grew taller, His gothic attire turned into white pants, a black shirt, black saiyan armor, white gloves, white boots, and a flowing white cape.

Nikkei grabbed the medallion and placed it around the Kings neck. Suddenly, just a few feet above the king, Mirai, still in his black pajama pants and the black shirt that Vegeta had forced on him, floated and began to slowly land down in the kings strong arms. He looked at his grandson for a minute not having any idea who he is, only knowing that he looked like a member of his family. He looked up from the teenager and his onyx eyes met his son's who was glaring at him angrily, King Vegeta didn't blame him. If his father had given him to a sick war lord with no explanation, he would hate him to. In his deep raspy voice, deeper then Prince Vegeta's he cleared his throat and began to speak, "Who is this child?" Everyone was taken aback. Bulma stepped up to the King. She was a little nervous but wasn't showing it, she was showing bravery and confidence.

"My name is Bulma Briefs and the boy you have is my son Trunks Briefs. I am your son, Vegeta's mate, and this boy is his son as well." The King blinked a couple of times and looked totally confused.

"You are not saiyan are you?"

"No, I am human and you are on Earth. Your grandson is half human half saiyan." Kind Vegeta looked down at his grandson in confusion. He was passed out so couldn't here any of the conversation. He did look like a member of the royal family, except that his black hair did not stick up like theirs did. He looked back at his 'daughter-in-law' and then at his son.

"I cannot just stand here and hold him all day, now can I?" It was Bulma's turn to blink but showed him the way in the living room where he laid him down on the couch. "To think," he said, "the second in line is a half bred brat no older then sixteen." Prince Vegeta was a little nervous about his father meeting his son. He was afraid he would kill the boy just because he was not pure bred but the King seemed content with his next heir. "Now," he said, "I believe I owe you an explanation." Vegeta was surprised, he did not expect his father to explain his actions to him, he never explained himself to anyone!

I have no idea what is going to happen in the next chapter!


	8. Losing My Temper

Disclaimer: you already no the score

Look up in info yourself im tired of writing it! Don't hurt me!

Chapter 8

After setting the gothic vampire on the couch to rest, the proud King who just wanted to get this over with sat on a chair next to it. Nikkei sat at the foot of the couch that Mirai was resting on, Vegeta sat in the chair opposite of his father, and Bulma and her baby sat on the arm of Vegeta's chair. King Vegeta put his head in his hands for a moment and breathed heavily. "Before I tell you want is obviously on your mind you must tell me what has happened to you lately." Vegeta's jaw dropped, why should he have to talk first?

"Old man, you're the one who needs to explain not me!" Mirai stirred a moment but settled down again and went back to sleep. "Why did you abandon me with that fuck Freeza?" Vegeta asked the question quieter not wanting his son to wake up, the last thing he needed was for the well mannered saiyan to give his occasional smartass remarks. King Vegeta stared him down with anger but Vegeta stared right back. Nikkei stood and told of Vegeta's tragic story from the time he spent on Frieza's ship, to his first time on Earth, to Namek, and his return to Earth.

"I never abandoned you," said King Vegeta, "In fact, I even tried to get you back, not my being dead. When Freeza first came to me for a trade I told him I had no children but when he came back he knew who you were and demanded you. I told him no and he had me killed in my sleep. The lizard didn't have the guts to do it face to face he had to do it in my sleep if he even did it himself at all which I highly doubt. Now how about an explanation as to why you are lowering yourself so low as to use the means of magic." Vegeta was in shock.

He had always been told that his father had just sold him to Freeza, now he didn't know who to believe. If Freeza was the liar, he wondered how it was that Freeza had managed to get away without him knowing it, and if it was his father then why was the bastard so convincing. Was he in denial? Why could he not tell who was lying and who was telling the truth? Vegeta got up in a fury not answering his question. Bulma walked into the kitchen to feed the baby leaving the King to his thoughts. She burped the child and took him upstairs to his room. She rubbed his back, what a sweet baby he really was, she would do anything for him. She would fight for him, beg for him, die for him, she would do anything yet this king had done the same thing and still his child, his prince, was kidnapped and tortured his entire life. She suddenly feared for her child's life. Not just Trunks's life, Mirai's as well. He lived in a Hell on Earth at home and here he seemed so peaceful in his crib sound asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………

King Vegeta watched as his son's mate fed her child and go upstairs. He was enraged that his son would do something so low as to practice magic, but then it occurred to him that his son was almost forty and could do what he wanted. He had no right to bud into his life anymore especially sense he was dead most of the boys….the mans life. He was no longer a boy he was a man with a family. King Vegeta looked down at the teen in front of him then at the girl who had preformed the ritual. She smiled at him then walked outside after the prince. He observed the teen from head to toe, the half bred brat. He did not like him but he would be nice for his sons sake, it was the very least he could do.

After what seemed like hours Vegeta came in sweaty and hot. He walked by his father not even looking at him and made his way up the stairs. Mirai stirred. King Vegeta looked down on him in a cold heartless sort of way. Mirai looked up at him in fear at first then defiance.

"I really don't think I like you to much," Mirai said, "but I'm willing to not do anything about it for my father's sake."

"That's quite alright," King replied, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Oh Tibolt, Tibolt, the king of cats, show me what saucy moves and power you have." King Vegeta cocked his head, what was this kid ranting about. Suddenly he caught the jest and decided to play this riddle game with him.

"Dear Prince on Persia. You belong to both and yet to neither so you fight as both and neither cat or dog." Mirai smiled, it was a cold meaningless smile that looked to be warm to anyone who didn't sense the heavy air. King Vegeta returned the smile. He would knock some sense in this insolent child after he got a chance to see how strong his own was now. Bulma had returned followed by a tall blond woman with short shorts and a white short tee. This woman now held the baby in her arms and made her way to the kitchen while Bulma came into the living room with a smile.

"Well," she said, "I'm afraid I really can't cook but my mother is brilliant at it. I will be sure to show you a room tonight but not right now." Bulma's mother came in and handed the baby to Bulma who proceeded to play with the child. Vegeta came stalking back in and out to his gravity room. Bulma turned to King Vegeta and stared at him. "Tell me something. What was Vegeta like when he was a child?" The question caught him totally off guard, what did she care? Then again, she was his mate and he remembered a few things about Earth he already knew and curiosity was one of humans greater gifts. They had accomplished so much because of it and King Vegeta was a little disappointed that Saiyans grow out of it. Mirai had sat on the floor getting his chibi's attention and played while the king talked.

"He was a real pain like all kids," he said coldly, "he liked to get on my nerves. He use to do stuff to get my attention, I once wrote out a very important speech that took to two days to write for the reprisal of a planet an he was angry with me because I told him he was distracting me from it and right in front of me pored ink all over the speech." Bulma smiled at this. King Vegeta saw the smile had a hint of amusement in it. King Vegeta decided that he could have fun with this one. "Well there was one time," he continued, "I had been training under 100 times the usual gravity and Vegeta was going to nag me about his brother and he walks across the room whining at me. I asked him how it was he was able to walk in this gravity and he just gives me a blanks stare. The he says to me 'wow there is no way I can stand in this much gravity is there?' and I just shook my head and he fell right on his face." At this Bulma and Mirai burst out laughing.

More stories of Vegeta were told by the King and a few by Bulma but then it was Mirai's turn to tell about the story from last night. King Vegeta had a real kick out of that but also was a little confused. "So you are the one who practices magic?"

"No, a few magic tricks here and there; time travel, talking to the dead, little bit of levitation, not much. That girl Nikkei, she is a magician, she and I had a thing some time before we were vampires but that was kinda over with. Malkavian and Tremere have a bit in common but because of it they tend to make enemies, not on purpose, our thoughts and theirs are just too disagreeable. Mind you we have had a fling or two in the past but it was never anything really serious. Our two clans have a silent agreement and don't talk to each other much but we share a common dislike for Ventrue."

"Ironic," came the voice of Vegeta from the door way of the den, "that I should become that which you really dislike when right now I really dislike you." Everyone turned to look at the proud prince and wondered how long he was there.

"But see that's were the real irony is," responded Mirai in a cold fasion, "I don't dislike you even though you are a Ventrue in my time." Vegetal lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't care. I still don't like you."

"I couldn't care less if you did."

"Ok then."

"Ok."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Sure."

"No –"  
"OK WE GET IT! YOU GUYS UNDERSAND EACH OTHER!" King Vegeta's sudden out burst stopped the conversation and everyone looked at him. He looked around angrily and then remembered his question that was never answered. "Why did you use the means of magic to bring me back? Why did you even bring me back at all?" Vegeta thought about it. Before he could answer, Bunny had walked in and told them dinner was ready. Mirai abandoned his chibi self and shot for the table ready to eat. Vegeta and his father exchanged looks and walked for the table while Bulma scooped up her child and walked for the table. Out of know where, Nikkei had appear and walked over to the table.

Vegeta sat at the head while Dr. Briefs, who had been in his lab the whole time, sat at the other head. On the right of Vegeta sat Bulma, then baby trunks, then King Vegeta. At his left sat Mirai, then Nikkei, then Bunny. Vegeta and Mirai talked in saiyajin, like usual at the table, Bulma talked with King Vegeta while feeding and talking to chibi trunks, Bunny and Dr, Briefs and Nikkei had a conversation going on. –Why do you dislike him?- Mirai whispered to Vegeta. He turned to him –That does not concern you boy- he snapped.

-It does when you drag me and Nikkei into it-

-I never actually drug you into anything-

-Yes you did, literally-

-silence-

-Is golden but duck tape is silver-

"Cut it out," he shouted in English by accident. Everyone looked at him. He was glaring over Mirai who just looked at him. He looked at everyone confused but then went back to the whispering argument.

"So what is it like to be a Tremere vampire," asked Dr. Briefs.

Nikkei blushed a little as Bunny giggled at her husbands enthusiasm. "Well it is a little uncomfortable at first because other members of your clan can hear your thoughts and the thought that your vampire sire can hear them is a little unnerving. But you grow use to it. I think that mind reading is something these saiyans do anyway, don't they, I mean Trunks once told me it was unnerving when Vegeta felt the need to read his thoughts." Dr. Briefs nodded excitedly.

"What is it with you saiyans and being called monkeys?" Bulma had never quite figured that one out. They had monkey tails, they turned into giant monkeys at full moon, and yet they took it as an offence.

"Monkey is a racial term for a saiyan," responded the King. Mirai and Vegeta had turned to there conversation at the sound of monkey and smiled partly.

"Is that why Freeza used it?" Mirai was always curious about the insult as well.

"Yes," said Vegeta for his father, "he was rather partial to the ethnic jokes." Mirai had a big smile on his face the Vegeta had learned to dread. King Vegeta was rather interested in what the boy was smiling about. "don't you dare Trunks," he hissed. But it was to late.

_You're a little bit racist__  
Well, you're a little bit too.  
I guess we're both a little bit racist.  
Admitting it is not an easy thing to do...  
But I guess it's true.  
Between me and you,  
I think  
Everyone's a little bit racist  
Sometimes.  
Doesn't mean we go  
Around committing hate crimes.  
Look around and you will find  
No one's really color blind.  
Maybe it's a fact  
We all should face  
Everyone makes judgments  
Based on race._

Mirai received a great smack upside the head, complements of prince Vegeta, and scowled. Vegeta found the song annoying still while others seemed to find it funny. _Yes Trunks_ came Jesse's voice _laugh, have fun, be happy, never in Houdini's real world would he be able to laugh. Jesse loves Trunks and wants to see him happy. _Mirai closed his eyes and smiled _Yes Jesse, I know you do. I want you to be happy to. _Just then a disturbing thought came across that he should hack away at his tail and then go look for Yamcha but he ignored it as two of his voices working together. He found it harder to ignore but tried anyway. "Mirai, Mirai, are you in there?" Mirai was brought back to reality by his mother who was recently fighting with his father about hitting him upside the head. She felt he over reacted while he felt he under reacted and should have hit him so hard that everything went red.

Mirai and King Vegeta stared at them and then started laughing. "Good God, your only mates and you fight like a married couple!" Mirai laughed at his evil grandfathers good point.

"Please," said Mirai, "they fight like an _old _married couple!" They both busted out with more laughter while neither Vegeta nor Bulma dared hit him this time. The way they were playing daggers behind smiles with each other all day, obviously Mirai was in his favor at the moment.

"Oh I think you are right my dear grandchild." Suddenly the fake smiles were back.

"Oh on the contrary my dear grandpa, we are both right." They both laughed and gave a heavy sigh at each other. It was Bulma and Vegeta's turn to laugh at them. The two looked at the genius and prince in confusion.

"You two talk to each other like your politicians."

"Politicians, they talk to each other like they are in government!" They laughed even harder which caused the other two to look distressed. Bunny, Dr. Briefs, and Nikkei joined them in laughter.

"Oh I need to go home Trunks," said Nikkei in shock, "it is already almost midnight! No doubt Vegeta in our time line will have noticed my missing by now!" Mirai and Nikkei looked at each other blankly at first which slowly turned to shock at the time which slowly turned to fear at the realization that Vegeta never forgot how to read ki's and hers missing would definitely cause him to question a little. They raced from the table and drug Vegeta along.

"Why the hell do I have to come along?"

"Because you came with us upon entering the first time now you have to come with us upon leaving. It is the law of the universe that if three are to leave together, three are to return together. We are only going to be there to drop off we are coming back shortly!" They all three climbed into the machine reluctantly and oh the fun positions began!

Vegeta sat on one of the control panels and Mirai on the other and Nikkei sitting on the seat. The bumpy ride began and Vegeta was knocked down to Nikkei's feet and Mirai on the ground with his face in her lap. They quickly got up with the help of Nikkei who had sat on the top of the chair so they could get up. She slipped off and Mirai, who was still on the floor getting up, and Vegeta, who was now standing, caught her by accident. She was sitting on Mirai's back while Vegeta had grabbed her by the waist. Her arms were sprawled out and hands were on both sides of the machine. Mirai got up carefully which caused him, to his pleasure, to accidentally get a peak up her skirt.

She tossed him into Vegeta's arms and attempted to slap him, but he ducked and Vegeta was slapped instead. He threw him in Nikkei's arms and back handed him for moving to take the slap he well deserved. Mirai threw his fist at him and knocked him in the jaw. Vegeta swung his foot into the younger prince but he ducked again and Nikkei was kicked this time. Nikkei tried a blood purge on Vegeta but sense her eyes were closed because of the pain, she hit Mirai with it instead. He doubled over and threw blood up all over Vegeta's shoes. Vegeta had a look of disgust on his face and Nikkei covered her mouth in shock at what she had just done.

"Serves you right," Mirai said as he began to throw up a bit more blood, "you pissed off the Tremere."

"Oh shut up Trunks, you're the one throwing up blood not me!"

"True," Nikkei agreed, "but you're the one getting blood thrown up on not him." Just before Vegeta could answer the time machine crashed. Not just lightly either, it crashed and blew to pieces! The three were thrown out of the blazing time machine and in there dispare, they watched the ride home burn down.

"I am in so much trouble now," said Mirai.

"Maybe you can get Gizmo to build another one," suggested Nikkei.

"I know Gizmo will make another one, there is nothing else for him to do, and it's my father in this timeline I'm afraid of." Nikkei nodded in agreement.

"I'm off then," she said skipping away.

"HOLD IT YOU HAVE TO HELP ME EXPLAIN WHY HE IS HERE BEFORE YOU GO HOME!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN SHIT TO VEGETA, THANK GOD, IT WAS YOUR IDEA AND SO THERE FOR IT IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!" Mirai sighed in disgust, she was right and he knew it but the truth was, in all his madness, he did not want to go in on this alone.

"Don't bother to explain anything to me," came the cold raspy sexy voice of the all to familiar Prince Vegeta. (LEAVE ME ALONE!). Mirai could feel the chills go down his back as he slowly turned around. "I'm already aware of what has been going on lately." Mirai mumbled something about damned Nosfearotus but Mirai Vegeta chose to ignore it. He summoned for the three to follow him, why he wanted Nikkei was beyond them but at this point Mirai Trunks was not willing to say anything. They entered an old building where they saw a man with dark, dark, chocolate skin, no hair, brown almost black eyes, a white shirt and lab coat, and a pair of khaki pants that were obviously to big. "Gizmo we need another time machine and quick," Mirai Vegeta ordered. Gizmo smiled and nodded and began to work fast. Vegeta stood there in utter amazement at the man's speed of work only occasionally looking at the blueprints on the table. "We will be right back," said M. V. to Past Vegeta. He only nodded not taking his eyes off the inventor while the others stalked away.

………………………………………………………………………………….

What will happen next? I have no clue!


	9. Differences are scary

Disclaimer: strokes evil looking white cat YES I HAVE STOLE DBZ IT IS ALL MINE hears sirens THEY WILL NEVER TAKE IT BACK WHILE I'M ALIVE!!!

Ok well you know the drill and voices so hear we go with the next chapter.

Chapter 9

"So," said Mirai Vegeta, "I'm sure that if I asked for an explanation, I would get some radical excuse that is no doubt a lie to weasel yourself out of trouble but I am willing to listen. Humor me boy." Mirai stood there in his gothic attire with Nikkei in her hot pink dress with blue flowers etched into it with black lace around the collar and the bottom of the skirt part. She looked at Trunks who looked back at her both begging each other to give some good excuse for all of these.

"Okay," said Trunks, "well….I….that is…..Nikkei…..alright I got nothing!" M.V. looked over to Nikkei who just shrugged. They didn't think up anything incase they ran into the prince. They were shocked to see him sorely disappointed by the lack of explanation. Trunks wanted so bad to tell him it was his selfishness that got them in this mess so he summoned up his courage and took a deep breath. "We came here because YOU from the past wanted the King back. As you know I don't have that kind of power and so Nikkei had to be taken along and I kinda didn't think about what would happen if we brought him along."

"So in other words you were thinking of the request but not the consequences." Trunks twitched. His father had a really good way of making him feel like it was his fault for something that was just as much his own fault.

"He wanted to come along, he even drug me out of bed this morning to go!"

"Did he ever actually say he was coming along?"

"Well, no I just-"

"You just assumed that he was going to come."

"Well, yea I guess."

"Don't you ever use your insight? You have it for a reason Trunks and you should use it!" Trunks and Nikkei both took a step back in shock and even both gasped at the sudden outburst. Mirai Vegeta and Past Vegeta were very different, immortality can do that to you, they would expect this outburst from Vegeta, but M. Vegeta? No, this was unusual for him. Trunks bit his lip and began to feel kind of bad. M. Vegeta just sighed and shook his head. "How are things going in the past?" Trunks just shrugged his shoulders.

"A few changes here and there, nothing to worry about I don't think. Even if they were there isn't anything I can do about it." M. Vegeta considered this for a moment and just nodded his head. Suddenly something came to him.

"What do you mean he wanted the King back?" Trunks was silent. He grumbled something under his breath M. V. didn't catch. He took another deep breath and told the story of what had happened the previous night. M.V. considered this for a moment then chuckled in his throat. He remembered what his father was like and was not at all surprised that these two hated each other the moment they laid eyes on each other. What one of them supported the other was against. His son was a powerful magician, even though he was very modest about it, but King Vegeta believed magic was a coward's way to fight. The King was also very political but Trunks was very bohemian. He began to wonder what it would be like to be in the same room as these two but shook the thought out of his head.

Mirai Vegeta wanted nothing from his father, not his company, his excuses, nothing. He only got over his constant wondering when Trunks had turned 13 and it suddenly hit him that he didn't need to know why his father gave him away or if he even did, his only concern had to be his son and not having that same distant hateful relationship he and his father had. He was happy with the turn out, they didn't hate each other and the fact that his son could be entirely to bold and defiant with no fear of him showed it. Although you wouldn't guess it at the moment, they had a pretty agreeable relationship. Past Vegeta was not going to accept his son and Trunks had excepted this and grasped that the only way he was going to get any respect from that Vegeta was if he was hateful toward him and even felt hate toward him, which he had also learned quickly.

Gizmo had invented a machine that looked like a TV so they could watch all the going ons that were happening and Trunks had managed to torment Vegeta in ways M.V. never thought he could possibly come up with and it had only been twice. He pasted the room back and forth thinking of what to do, he couldn't decide if he should be angry or amused, he knew that a typical parent would be enraged at everything he had done in just two days. The problem with being angry with Trunks was he really wasn't, this kid was amusing him beyond belief. He remembered how he cracked up when he pulled that prank with the firecrackers and the pink hair dye and even felt sorry about how it ended.

M.V. came to a conclusion of what he would do about the 16 year old trouble maker. He walked up to him with a very serious look on his face and slapped him on the back encouragingly and began to chuckle. "You are quite amusing when you really don't like someone, I can't wait to see what you are going to do to my father, just make sure it is worth it and you find a damn good hiding place because that man is even meaner then I use to be." Trunks looked like he was going have a heart attack but laughed nervously with his father. That guy never ceased to surprise him, he expected to get the hell beaten out of him, not for him to encourage the behavior. He nodded at his father, his nervous small smile became that of one of pure evil.

"Oh I have something FUN planed for the King of Cats." Gizmo came racing in with P.V. on his trail. He smiled at the three, shocked to see that the two saiyans were laughing and Nikkei just stood there dumbfound. "Already time to leave Gizmo?" Gizmo just nodded and showed P.V. and Trunks the way to the time machine which was still as small as the last. They glared at Gizmo who just smiled and waved. After the severely uncomfortable trips they had already taken, the two decided to sit back to back and have there feet up on the controls. Surprisingly this was a more efficient way to travel and found it not as awkward. They managed the bumpy trip without saying anything to each other which was better then screaming at each other.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Wow," said King Vegeta, "what the hell took you so long?"

"Oh quit complaining old man," snapped Prince Vegeta, "you weren't on that horrid trip."

"Oh it wasn't that bad," said M. Trunks, "you got to meet you!" M. Trunks and Prince Vegeta looked at one another and silently decided that it was a very awkward meeting, the whole day was awkward! They just sighed and nodded.


	10. 20 quesitons

Disclaimer: you know how the story goes

And the voices, if not then pay a little more attention!

Chapter 10

Cut, burn, hurt+ Mirai woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Joey chanting in his mind. He covered his ears and began to whimper in desperation. He wanted Joey to just stop. Then Jesse came up, Do it if it makes you happy Trunks shortly followed by Mira, &Oh find that nice boy again, I want him, to feed into desire, to have what I need&. Mirai thought he was going to start crying, he wanted to please them all but they all wanted something different. They all began to talk at once in his head+cut+ &fuck& happiness DO AS I SAY TRUNKS. Mirai sat began to sob. The tears fell like a rain of fire ready to burn through him like acid. He wanted someone to be with him to make the voices go away, anyone capable of giving him relief. He tried to call for his mother but found that he had no voice, then he remember that his mother, father, and grandparents went out of town on account of business for a week. King Vegeta was invited but he felt it was too soon to have him and Vegeta spend time with each other for that length of a time.

Mirai couldn't stand it anymore, he would turn to his wretched grandfather for comfort. He detested the man but could think of nothing else. He cried out in desperation. "MAKE THEM SHUT UP PLEASE!" Right on cue, King Vegeta burst in threw the door to see what was wrong with his grandchild. He didn't know why but when he heard the cry for help every bad thought began to run threw his head. He rushed to the boys bed and began to question him.

"What is it boy, what is wrong with you?!" He was clearly agitated that there was no visible danger and he was woken up in the middle of the night. He turned on a light and walked back toward the bed. Mirai tried to hide his face behind his arms with his hands in his hair, what got into him? _Why did I even consider crying to him for help?_ King Vegeta was growing annoy and forced his hand past the boys arms and turned his head. His looked at the boys blood shot eyes and it hit him that he was crying. He pulled the chair from the desk and sat in front of the now embarrass boy. Mirai did not intend on King Vegeta seeing him cry. "What is wrong," he said in almost a whisper. Mirai was taken aback. He had no idea how to answer this without sounding like a liar or a crazy person. He did something he had not expect he would ever do. He didn't even think about it he just did it.

He fell to the floor in front of the King and wrapped his arms around his waist and began to cry again. King Vegeta stiffened. Mirai berried his face in the Kings waist just above the tail with his own tail wrapped around the Kings leg. Vegeta had no clue as to what he should do! He put his hand on the boys head and relaxed a little. When Mirai had finally cried himself to sleep, Vegeta lifted him up and placed him in the bed, he would question him tomorrow, but not now.

……………………………………………………………………………

"What was that all about last night," asked King Vegeta when Mirai had come down. Mirai dreaded he would ask but didn't feel the need to hide it from the King if the prince was already aware and so was his mother. He sighed and sat across from him and began to explain everything, well almost everything, only what part prince and computer queen knew about. He didn't tell anyone about his maker, and didn't intend to. King Vegeta looked shocked, he didn't know if he should believe him or not.

"I just couldn't handle the voices last night, I can't handle it at all when they all make demands at once."

"What do they demand?"

"What are you, my therapist!?"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"AND I REFUSED TO ANSWER! WHY DO YOU CARE?!"

"I DON'T!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ASKING!"

"BECAUSE I WANT AN ANSWER AND YOU WILL ANSWER ME BECAUSE I AM YOUR KING AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! I AM ALSO IN CHARGE OF YOU UNTIL MY SON AND THOSE OTHERS COME BACK!" Mirai had had enough of this for the morning. He got up and left the table with no interest in eating breakfast, at least not here he didn't. King Vegeta was about to yell at him for just leaving when he was in the middle of talking but realized that he was only screwing this up even farther. He didn't like the kid and the half bred brat didn't like him but they had agreed to pretend for Princes sake. Then it hit the king that prince wasn't there. He grabbed the boy by the shirt collar. Mirai was shocked by the sudden jerk and even more surprised when he was yanked back to the table. King stalked off into the kitchen and pulled a frying pan and six cartons of eggs out and began to fry them. What was he doing? After about thirty minutes, the king returned with two plates loaded with the 'light' breakfast. "Ok," he said, "from my observation people here tend to talk better when they eat together so you and I will have breakfast and get a few more things out in the open."

Mirai was shocked that he was making and effort to get to know him! True he was his grandfather but they hated each other. Then he realized that he had questions that he knew he would have no other chance of getting an answer if he didn't ask now. "Ok," he said, "we are going to play a game called twenty questions. I ask a question and you answer truthfully. After I ask my question and you answer then you ask one question and I answer truthfully. After I answer then I get to ask you a second question and so on and so forth." The King nodded his head and gave him a gesture to ask his question first. "Ok, why did you agree to work for Freiza?"

"I had no idea that he would betray us all and take my son. We needed the intelligence he had as far as economy. Although we may have had some saiyans that were brilliant scientists, all in all we are not inventors we are fighters and worriors. My question, who are these voices?"

"Jesse, Mira, Joey, Jester, Jugular, there are also some I don't recognize but I get names when they appear in my head. What did saiyans do for Freiza?"

"We were mercenaries and planet purgers. What do the voices tell you to do?"

"Jesse just tells me to only do something if it makes me happy, Mira wants sex, Joey wants me to hurt myself all the time, Jester likes to play pranks, Jugular likes to kill, and other new voices want other new things. What is a planet purger?"

"We destroy all the life forms on the planet and sell it to other races. What do you want from these voices?"

"I want to please all of them. What would someone do with an empty planet?"

"Some races like to expand so they grow there own life forms and continue to colonize on other planets, some like to use it for economical reasons, some like to use it in trades of there own, the list is endless for things you can do with an entire planet. Why are you so eager to please everyone?"

"I have no one who is ever pleased with what I do so I try to give them a reason to be. How many planets have you purged?"

"None, I was a mercenary. Doesn't it make it a little difficult to please all those voices if they all want different things from you?"  
"Only when they are all demanding at once. What is the difference between a mercenary and a bounty hunter?"

"Bounty hunter works for themselves, low lives just above criminals, mercinaries work for a steady pay and for only one."

"Hey watch it, I'm a bounty hunter."

"Just another reason for me not to like you, you're a gypsy and a bounty hunter." Mirai and King exchanged deadly glances, obviously it was time for the game to end before it got a little over board. "You may leave," said King. Mirai sat for a moment then got up and left the room. King sat at the table feeling like a jerk and didn't even under stand why!

……………………………………………………………………………..

Mirai needed to blow some steam off, he needed to beat up on some poor unsuspecting fool. He stormed into the living room and turned on Big Shots (Cowboy bebop owns it not me) to get a pretty good bounty here on earth. The young sexy blond and older black man both dressed up like a cowboy and cowgirl came on the camera and showed a few pictures and names of a few lower bounties then showed the real big fish Mirai was after to fry. They stopped on one picture of a vicious looking man who was wanted for murder, that was Mirai's victim and he was going to make a nice amount off him. He was leaving the room when for some reason Kings insult rang in his head. He didn't work for Malkavians when he hunted bounties, he did it for his own purpose and he wasn't being paid for it, he was just a part of the clan and was given the task. He knew what the king said was probably true, but he wasn't a lowlife and was above proving it to anyone like HIM!


	11. Constance le Fay

Disclaimer: its true I rock but obviously not enough to own anything :(

Voices you should know

Sorry the update took forever. Writers block is a bitch!

Chapter 11

Mirai walked down the alleyway questioning anyone who might have information on his target. He wanted to get away from King and wanted to make a nice amount of money for himself. He recalled the man on Big Shots, that small thin man with long hair and a beard with a head band. Despite his short 5 foot 6 inch size and frail looking frame he still looked terrifying. If he was stronger looking he could almost remind him of his father Prince Vegeta. Charles Manson was a prefect target; murderous, sick, and persuasive.

What was really bugging him though as he wondered the streets in the Egyptian flee market just outside of West City was Kings words ringing in his ears. Worthless gypsy bounty hunter. Mirai really did want to ignore what the ignorant King said but found himself CARING about what the self righteous son of a bitch thought of him. He shook of the new mania and decided the bastard could rot in hell for all he cared. His leather zip up five inch heel boots almost trampled a poor girl running away in the street who had fallen right in front of the teenager. He stopped just before he stepped on her. And looked down his nose passed his hot pink and black corset, the short skirt with the garders on it just long enough to hide his……manhood….but still short enough to flash his thighs.

She was about six and dressed in a raggedy blue long sleeved shirt, long raggedy pajama bottoms that were black, and black house shoes that were wearing out of the bottom. Everythign she wore was obviously to big for her and her black hair was so long it reached just below her butt. She had a look of fear. Mirai didn't quite know what she was afraid of, hasn't the street kid every seen a cross dresser before? He looked up at two police officers who looked angry and walked up to pick the little girl off the ground.

"What are you doing," Mirai asked to police. They and the little girl looked taken aback but his outburst of anger. "That is my daughter Morgan le Fay and you will let her go now!" The police looked at the young man skeptically, he was a bit young looking to be a father but then again, in today's world, who knows.

"Are you aware that she has robbed a store?" The officer who spoke was a little shaky under the aggressive teens deathly glare that could do Prince Vegeta proud. The man grabbed his daughters hand and looked down at her.

"Is this true Morgan?" The orphan girl was a little shocked at what was happening but decided to play along to see where this was going to go.

"No papa, its not! I didn't try to steal anything!"

"Now what did I tell you? Stealing and lying are not proper and in our society you do what is proper and why do you insist on wearing those rags?! I have told you a thousand times we are not poor and thus we will not dress so poorly young lady! We are going home after papa is done around the market and you will dress yourself properly and you will not lie or steal the rest of the time we are here do you understand me?!" The girl looked as though she were chastised by a father and looked down at her shoes.

"Yes papa, I'm very sorry papa," she said just below a whisper. Mirai apologized to the police for his 'daughters' actions and made her give the items she stole back. When the police turned around Mirai had stole both there wallets and took the money that was in them and dropped them to the ground. "Thanks for getting me out of trouble."

"Don't mention it kid. I know what it is like having to struggle on my own. Well I don't pick pocket people much anymore I'm actually a bounty hunter now. Hey you take care of yourself."

"Wait," said the orphan, "wouldn't it look suspicious if we were not together?" Mirai had remembered the discussion in front of the cops and realized her point. He nodded.

"So what is your real name miss 'Morgan le Fay'? I don't think that is really it." The girl giggled a sweet and girlish way.

"Constance," she said, "But I think I like Morgan le Fay more. Where did you get that name?"

"King Arthur. He slept with his half sister Morgan le Fay and she had a son named Mordred who killed Arthur and all that. I wouldn't recommend the name."

"I don't have a last name. Constance le Fay. What do you think 'father'?" Mirai laughed. It sounded pretty and seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Well Constance le Fay, you are alright. Do you know anything about a Mr. Charles Manson?" Constance's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yes I know him. He lives over in that building just up ahead." Mirai looked at her suspiciously. "I'm an errands girl."

"Not to loyal are you?"

"It's only sending mail back and forth for a couple of zenni, just enough to buy food. It's not like he is my boss. Although I think he is kind of creepy, he thinks he is the Messiah or something like that."

"Okay thanks. Well then I'm going in and you are going to go do whatever it is that orphan kids in the Egyptian market do. Go rob someone or set them on fire."

"Whatever," she said a little disappointed. She walked off.

……………………………………………………………………………

About Half an hour after she left the mysterious boy, Constance felt a strong hand over hear mouth. She looked up and recognized the cop from earlier. "Well well little messenger bitch! Betraying the Messiah are we? Hahaha he will be delighted to hear about this little girl." She tried to struggle but couldn't she found herself being dragged back to the house and up into the elevator. As the door opened she was thrown inside and hit the wall. Her long black hair covered her face as she looked up at the figure coming in and closing the door and set it for the middle floor. She was going to get up when a sharp pain jolted through her ribs. Constance cried out in pain. She looked up to see that the man had a metal pole in his hand and brought it down again.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Mirai raced up the stairs quietly clinging to the roof. There were guards everywhere. He entered a room with large double doors made out of wood and looked to see Manson standing over the girl from earlier with a woman by his side. She held a knife in her hand and grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her head up and brought it to the beaten neck. She was obviously beaten several times with something hard and had bruises and cuts all over her face. Her battered face was in fear of dying and her cut lips were moving to say 'help me' but no voice came out. Mirai felt pitty for her, he should have taken her with him. Before Charles could say anything, Mirai had been right up in his face and kneed him right in the gut. He brought his fist to the woman's face and she fell to the floor unconscious. He phoned the police so he could collect his reward and be on his way.

Suddenly a gunshot fired behind him and almost got him but only scratched his arm. He turned around to see the cop from earlier and in one hand a pistol and a bloody pole in the other. He walked down toward the cop who was silently pointing the gun at him but he shook with fear. Mirai suddenly moved with the speed of light and appeared right infront of him. He took the gun and the pole from the man. He shot the cop in the foot and when the man dropped to the floor in pain Mirai proceeded to beat him mercilessly with the pole until he looked just like the girl in the corner. He looked over and realized the outburst was a mistake. She was in absolute fear now. Mirai dropped the pole and walked over to the little girl.

Constance moved away to the other side of the room. She was afraid he would beat her like he did the evil cop. When she could no longer move she closed her eyes shut as tight as she could. Warm arms embraced and picked her up. She wanted to scream but she was too afraid to make a noise. She wanted to struggle but she hurt too much. She wanted to run but both her legs were broken. She wanted to cry but there were no tears left in her to cry after the savage beating she had gotten in the elevator.

The cops surrounded the building and arrested men and women every which way from the building. When they reached Manson's large room they took the two unconscious and the dead fake cop out. The cops asked for the boy and Constance to come to the police station to collect there bounty. Mirai, still holding the battered girl, walked with the police. They sat in the passenger's seat of the car and waited to be taken there. After collecting his bounty Mirai's next stop was the hospital. She was rushed in as soon as possible and had to fill out paper work. Without thinking, he signed it with his name and when the nurse saw this she picked up the phone and called Bulma and told her that a Trunks Breifs had come with a badly wounded little girl.

Of course Mirai had not known about the call sense she waited until he had sat down in the waiting room to call her. About two hours went by before he was allowed to see Constance again. "Why are you hear?" Mirai thought about it for a moment. The truth was, he was still here because he was the one responsible for her medical charges. He was billed and now he was broke. It took the entire bounty he collected to pay for the charges of using a way to get all of her bones fix so she wouldn't have to wear a cast and would be able to go home that day.

"I'm here because you owe me half a thousand zenni! I'm not letting you out of my sight until you pay me back the bounty!"

"What!?," the child yelled, "How am I suppose to pay you back!? I'm a child for God's sake!"

"Do me a favor Constance, stay were you are better aquainted." Constance was in utter shock. They nice boy who saved her life twice now was demanding payment! What was his problem!? "Look dearie, the way I see it, we can help each other out. You need a place to stay and I need that half a thousand zenni. After you pay me back I will let you keep your half of what you earn and I keep my half and you can do what ever the hell you want with your half. Trust me kid, bounty hunting may not be the ideal job but it pays really well." Constance did think it over. He had a point, though she hated to admit it, she had the police on her tail when she needed to steal not to mention living on the streets was traitorous. She figured they would make a really good team so agreed to his terms reluctantly though.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Bulma picked up her cell phone and got a call saying that Trunks Briefs was at the hospital. She didn't stay on the phone to listen to the rest of the story so instead hung up. She was shook in her black suede boots and her black summer dress and turned to her husband in a red shirt and black jeans, and her mother who wore a white summer dress and white sandals, and her father who wore brown slacks and a green shirt with a white lab coat. She had a look of absolute fear in her eyes and on her face. "TRUNKS IS HURT!!!" They looked at her in shock, "I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE BUT THE HOSPITAL JUST CALLEDME SAYING HE WAS THERE!!"

Vegeta grabbed his lover by the waist and flew off and told the grandparents they were going ahead and they would meet them back at Capsule Corp. ASAP. They agreed and popped out a mini plan and flew off home in a hurry. When they arrived at the hospital Mirai was coming out of the door and staring into space as he so often did. Bulma ran to her son and hugged him. The boy was caught off guard and looked totally shocked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are we doing here," asked an enraged Vegeta, "What the hell are you doing here!!? Your mother gets this phone call that you are here and hurt and you come our and your just fine! What the hell is the matter with you boy!? You don't lead people to think you are in such serious condition that they need to call the moment they get you in an emergency room!!!"

"But I-"

"Oh just shut up! Do you have any idea what you just did to her!? Do you have any idea what you just did to me!!!? I come racing here with every bad thought coming to mind thinking that you were dying AND YOUR JUST FUCKING FINE!! If you…had…" Vegeta stopped at the sight of a little girl with a few bruises and bumps on her face standing next to his son. He lifted his eyebrow.

"She is the one who needed the help not me. I just brought her here, she is fine they only needed to put some bones back in place and re-pop some joints together." Now Vegeta was angry that he had not been told this sooner.

"Why the hell didn't you say something then!?" Mirai wanted so bad to throw that back in the arrogant princes face but found a better way to do it then arguing back.

"Are you ready to go Constance. We aren't going after any bounties till your better but I figured I can show you how to work magika while we wait for you to get better." The girl nodded enthusiastically. Vegeta was dumbfounded, _what the hell is going on now_ he thought to himself. Bulma smiled at the girl and motioned for everyone to come home now.

-Who is this- Vegeta hissed in his native tong so he could lash out without the other two understanding.

-This is Constance. She owes me quite a bit of money so now she is going to work with me until she can pay me back.-

-She is not going to stay with us.-

-looks like she is to me-

-I don't care if your mother wants her to stay, I won't allow it-

-Really? Then why is it she tends to win the fight in the end with you-

-You better watch your tong boy or you're going to lose it-

-Can we fight about this later I have a head ache!-

-Fine this discussion will continue tomorrow!-

-Fine-

-Fine-

-Okay-

-Alright-

-Whatever-

-Don't you whatever me boy!-

-Okay!-

-Don't fucking yell either-

-Sorry-

-You will be- Mirai didn't dare respond to this. He just kept quiet the rest of them time to afraid of what the Prince was going to do in public.

I cooked up a nice long one for you guys today!


	12. Karma is a real bitch

Disclaimer: honestly I don't understand why I even put these in here. All it really does is remind me how I'm so poor I can't afford to put FUNdamation out a business so I can make the anime better! I HAVE MY PRIDE PEOPLE! MY PRIDE MY PRIDE!!! MY GOD WHAT IS THE ISSUE HERE WHY DO WE EVEN BOTHER!!!?? Well I don't own cowboy bebop, icp, marilyn manson, vampire masquerade, the only thing I do own is the multiple personalities and Constance and the evil idea I came up with today. MUAHAHAHAHAH revenge is so sweet!

Chapter 12

Prince Vegeta punched the air with new frustration. He thought his son was in real danger and even for the slightest moment thought his father had done something to him. He knew the two were putting on this act of getting alone for his sake but with Prince Vegeta out of the way who was to say King wouldn't kill Mirai, or Chibi for that matter. Mirai would put up a fight and win but Chibi; he was just a baby so wouldn't be able to defend himself. Needless to say King Vegeta had no idea that he was even at the hospital to begin with and was quite surprised to see them back early but didn't question what was going on.

Vegeta kicked at one of the bots with his white booted foot. He looked down as the little pieces flew around him from the now pile of trash that once was a bot designed to withstand an energy attack, not a physical one. He stood in his usual blue spandex and saiyan armor pissed off at the world because Kakarott was alive, he didn't kill Freeza, his wife was bitchy, his son was a cross dressing bisexual time traveling gypsy bounty hunter who destroyed Freeza, his son in this time was a week young child only about 2 months old now, and his life was proof that the gods had a sense of humor. He blasted the door open and it flew across the narrow hallway and smashed into a wall and he walked through. Down the hall to the main bedrooms he saw none other then Mirai and his new little friend sitting outside of King's door. Vegeta could sense trouble and his sense were always correct.

He leaned on the wall around the corner from where they were and listened into the conversation the two were having. "Look Trunks, I know you two don't get along so great but is this really necessary?"

"Don't be stupid. I never do anything unless it is necessary." Vegeta corked an eyebrow remembering the nasty trick Mirai had played on him only about a year ago now. It was not necessary as the only thing Vegeta had really done to him was scare him a little. "Now look," Mirai had continued, "When I say so you put this over his ears and this blindfold over his eyes very gently so he wont wake up." Vegeta peered from behind the wall very slightly to see a pair of small black ear phones and a blind fold was handed to the child. _Sorry bastard doesn't even have the nerve to do it himself_ Vegeta thought to himself. He watched as the little girl snuck into the room. Vegeta looked up at the white clock on the wall, it was about 4:30 in the morning. _These two should be in bed not sneaking about playing tricks on people._ But he chose to be quiet about it. It was a very simple prank, maybe a bit too simple. There had to be more to it then this! It was too suspicious to make it that simple! What was he going to play anyway?

As Mirai turned his back Vegeta came in clear view to watch the little girl place the ear plugs into the Kings ears and put the blind fold over his eyes. Mirai then came sneaking in on hand and knees with a bucket of paint and a small black pencil bag. He opened the paint and placed it near were the Kings foot would land if he were to get out of that side of the bed and opened the pencil bag.

Vegeta sat in the door way with sudden intrigue of what his brilliant son was going to do. He saw the boy pull a sharpie out of the bag. It was a bright pink color and handed a neon green one to the girl. "Now remember," Vegeta's saiyan ears picked up from the whispering demi-saiyan, "think funny circus clown." Vegeta tried really hard not to snicker for fear of them hearing him. They drew on his face with several more reds, browns, black, yellow, forest green, easter egg colors, he looked just like a circus clown. His left eye was purple, right eye yellow, his big fake smile was pink, his triangle eyebrows were brown, he had black triangles under his eyes, and the multiple colors were diamonds covering every inch of his face (like one of those pictures were you make the shape and redraw it over and over again and then color it in to make the shape a thing and it covers the whole page with no paper showing).

Vegeta walked into the room and took a picture of his father which startled the other two. Mirai looked up at him with fear and confusion. "Well," Vegeta whispered, "how else do you intend on bribing your way out of trouble. Now off to bed the both of you." Mirai and Constance scampered out of the room as quietly as they could. Vegeta took one last look at his father wondering what he did or said to Mirai to cause this kind of humiliation upon himself. He left the room and saw just Mirai now walking slowly down the hall. Vegeta closed the door quietly and turned around. "Hold it," he said. Mirai stopped and turned around, little malk you did this one all your own came Jesters voice _I know Jester but I think I will need some help _Mirai thought to his personality. What can I do? I'm just a voice in your little crazy mind. Vegeta walked toward him and passed signaling him to follow. Mirai was not liking where this was going but did as he was told.

They walked into the kitchen and Vegeta signaled toward a seat at the table. Mirai sat in it a little nervous about what he was going to do or say. Vegeta grabbed a bottle of sprite from the fridge and sat in his usual seat at the head of the table with Mirai on his left. Mirai looked at him a little unsure but Vegeta just sort of spaced for a moment. "You know he is going to be pretty pissed when he wakes up don't you?"

"That would be different from usual how?"

"He is going to bitch at me about how he knew it was you and how I need to do something about it and teach you to control yourself and all that bullshit." Mirai squirmed. He knew that the stubborn prince in his training cloths still was not happy at all yet at the same time he was very much amused. He wished the sorry bastard would yell at him, punish him, do something but not talk quietly and civilly to him. He learned some time ago that when he talked quietly and calmly to him it was a bad sign. _At least he isn't calling me by my full name_. "Trunks Vivian-Vegeta Briefs you are going to be the death of me one of these days." _Spoke to soon._ Mirai winced at how menacingly relaxed he said this.

It was driving him mad, was he screwing with him? Vegeta went on, "Me, I'm just going to tell him to do something about it himself. If I were you I would pray he doesn't." Mirai looked at the clock. 5:00, everyone would be waking up soon and then his dread would come. "Or at least this is going to be what I do if I don't get an explanation out of you and a damned good one. If there is one thing I can't stand it is people bitching at me, even if it is my own father I say suck it up." Mirai began to rack his brain for a good enough explanation and got it.

"Because he drives me insane….er….Ever sense I brought him back he has done nothing but mock me, make fun of my ways, bring me down with the fact that I am a half-breed, and all around harass me with the fact that I don't see eye to eye with him." This was all true but as he said it he also realized that he had also been there for him a few times like the incident from the night not to long ago now when they all demanded things from him at once. "All in all, he was messing with me so he got his own." Vegeta nodded, those were very good reasons in his book but they weren't going to stop the angry King from getting all pissy just because he was drawn on with permanent marker.

"What was with the ear phones," Vegeta was almost afraid of the answer but was listening to it anyway.

"Well if you let me I will show you." This was not what he wanted to hear but owned it to the kid that he was being picked on by a dead oversized prick who had been nothing but a pain to his grandson sense he got there.

"We will finish this discussion once I deal with that royal pain in my-"

"So is that a yes?" Vegeta nodded and both stood up. Mirai led the way down the hall to his room where a wire from the ear phones to his computer ran across the hall. They entered the room over to the lap top where a music file was opened and a song called "The Sickness" was set up to play in the middle. Mirai had pulled up the volume on the head phones and then on the computer so that not only would it be loud, it would blow the ear phones as well. He played the song and next thing Vegeta new there was a loud yelp, the sound of the foot entering the bucket and someone yelling "I'M BLIND!! FUCKING HELL I'M GOD DAMNED BLIND!!! HALF BRED BRAT I'LL KILL YORU SORRY ASS FOR THIS!"

Vegeta stood in silence with a blank look on his face at first. He and his son were looking at the wall where the noise was coming from and Constance came running in and came up to the man and his son and the three looked at each other. They suddenly collapse in laughter. They held the stitches at there sides, Mirai was crying from laughing so hard, Vegeta was doubled over in pain and joy, and Constance le Fay was rolling on the ground holding her sides at the shear hilarity of it. King Vegeta was heard storming down the hall and this quieted them up really fast. Vegeta came out of the room ready to be yelled at about his sons lack of discipline and how he should do something about it. Vegeta couldn't bring himself to telling the King to do something about it, it was just to good of a joke. He tried hard not to laugh at his father face. The blindfold had been removed and it was like looking at a huge tv clown with a bad make up job.

Mirai came stalking into the hall with a mirror in hand. King Vegeta took the mirror held out to him and looked at his reflection in sudden horror. He turned his mood onto the demi-saiyan but before the King could say anything Vegeta grabbed hold of his son and told his father this would be dealt with. The King seemed satisfied with this and turned to leave and Prince drug his son back into his bedroom. Luckily the walls were sound proof so Vegeta technically didn't have to do anything and the King would never know about it. "Go back to bed girl," Vegeta said while making Mirai sit on the bed. "Now look," he said, "Just so you know I'm not doing anything about it this time because it was funny and coming to him but don't make a habit out of this. If you do this without an excuse as good as that one was that you gave me then so help me god I will leave you at his mercy and believe me he is not nearly as forgiving as I am." Mirai gulped. He really didn't need that and was not about to argue with the prince so just nodded and gave his apology, as painful as it was for him, and went to bed as the prince then ordered him. Mirai smiled to himself after the prince left his room, this was a good morning so far. He pulled of a pretty good prank without Jester's help, pissed off the king, managed to stay on his fathers good side for the first part of it and even managed to humor him in the process. He and his new cohort along with the prince made a pretty good team even though Vegeta came in on the ending part. He would have to see if he could sucker the prince into a prank with him. He slightly chuckled at the idea and went to sleep at 6:00 only to be woken up an hour later. Yea, Karma was a real bitchi!

Aww now wasn't that a touching father son hour together? Well hope you liked this chapter.


	13. An unreasonable explanation

Disclaimer: The idea for this chapter goes solely to another who had written a dragonball z fanfic a very long time ago. I read this fanfic actually just six hours ago and fell in love with the whole plot. As her story is very closely related to my own Malkavian Saiyan I had asked her permission and got the OK to base this chapter on her story. Anyway I don't own anything but the many personalities of Mirai so plz look those up in another chapter.

Under the moon light: I'm going to try and keep this to the original but with a slight bit of humor in it. I would advise you read the first 12 chapters first cause then the major OOC and voices would make sense.

Chapter 13

Vegeta stalked back down stairs the next morning seeing Mirai Trunks sitting there with a plate of food in front of him. "Seems useless for you to make food if you don't eat," said Prince Vegeta. Mirai simply nodded.

"Sure I can put food in my mouth," he said, "it just turns to ash if I try to swallow it. It's quite depressing actually." Every sense that mistaken trip to the future one question had been tugging on the back of Vegeta's mind, _How did I become a vampire in his time line? How did he become one as well?_ It had been eating away at him for some time. He took a breath inward and sat across the table with a stern look on his face. Mirai looked up from his food slowly and looked at his father in wonderment of what the man could possibly be thinking about all the time. Mirai himself couldn't keep his mind on track for to long or he would wonder to something that would have absolutely nothing to do with whatever it was he was suppose to be thinking of.

"How did it happen?" Vegeta realized how poorly the question was asked when the confused look of his son directed toward him. "How did you and I become what we are in your time?"

"That one really all depends on who you ask. If you come to my time you will get several different stories on it. We rather like dark humor like that. As sick as it may sound to you we find humor in torture and such. I myself have become a masochist sense the rebirth of my undead soul." Vegeta gave him a blank stair. He had no idea what he was talking about. "I will give you my side but my side may not be as entertaining as the others. Come we will see those in my time to give you a more interesting view." The prince wanted to protest but the younger prince did not give him time to protest. He pulled a watch out from his pocket and strapped it to his wrist. This would be the second time they would arrive with Mirai in his red pajama bottoms with a plain black tee over it and Vegeta, who had dressed in his usual outfit planning on training that morning, but something suddenly hit him.

"What is with the watch?"

"Oh," said Mirai, "it is a smaller time travel device. My bigger one needs to recharge still. See all you do is hold onto me and you will not stray into the time plain." Vegeta felt the anger boil up in him.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T WE DO THAT LAST TIME!!!?"

"Well I didn't really think about it," he responded with a Son grin on his face.

"DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT!? IS YOUR HEAD ABOUT AS EMPTY AS KAKAROTT'S?! WHAT SORT OF IDIOT TRAPS A FULL GROWN MAN WITH TWO ALMOST FULLY GROWN TEENAGERS IN A ONE PERSON TIME MACHIEN?!"

"Well I figured your so short-" Mirai stopped while he was ahead and pressed the buttons quickly and grabbed his fathers arm sending them through the field of bright swishing lights through a black atmosphere.

"Ok before we arrive back I think I will give you my side of the story. Some time ago a malkavian by the name of Azia was following me. He watched my every move day after day everything I did he knew about-"

"That's creepy Trunks."

"Shush"

"Don't you 'shush' me boy"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Sorry"

"Continue the story"

"As you command your royal highness," Mirai whispered under his breath. "Well He pretty much stalked me. Malkavians are not particularly picky vampires. We are just shallow like the Treador. Only difference is we look more into the soul then those supposed artists do."

"What does this have to do with the story?"

"Absolutely nothing, anyway he came to me one night and attacked me in my bedroom. OH SHUT UP IT WASN"T LIKE THAT YOU PERV!!"

"Oh sure it wasn't," Vegeta snickered.

"I don't really remember much. All I remember was this horrible searing pain shooting through my neck and next thing I new I was a Childe of Darkness. When asking why he did this he said, 'because you are everything a vampire like I admire my young Houdini. You are young, beautiful, strong, graceful, very tasteful, you are everything I love and more. As malk's we are not artists but you hold artistic qualities in you my dark angel of the night.' At the time I wasn't quiet sure what I thought of it. I had no one, not even you, to suffer with me. All I had was the bastard who took my already fucked up life and messed with it even more. It pissed me off. He hurt me as bad and anyone ever could. So I took my own revenge on him right there. I pulled his heart right out of his chest and tore him to peaces. As I was mutilating my Sire I realized I was enjoying it.

In fear I ran away from home. I would kill anything that appeared to be tasty. A child is usually the first meal of the night. Oh how I remember my first kill of a child. I was skeptical but hungry and desperate for blood. I refused to drink it at first, I hated the very idea of killing anyone, especially a child. But when I saw her just sitting there with a young boy her own age eating that ice cream; it was irresistible. They looked so innocent, it was young innocent love between the children, she was pale from the lack of sun we have and his skin was as dark as night. Oh how the blood spoke to me, begged me, but I didn't want to kill innocent children.

In the end the blood will always win. I didn't torture them, it was bad enough I was killing them, but I was enjoying myself immensely. Well I soon learned that when I put fear in my victims hearts the blood would go hotter, if I tortured them, the blood would taste fresher, and if I simply killed them in there sleep the blood was a sort of bitter sweet taste. I learned I hated not giving my pray a chance, it wasn't satisfying. So I went for the biggest challenge yet……you." At this Vegeta's blood ran cold like a creek newly melted from a winter frost. He could feel the chill freeze down to his bones.

"I stalked you out and saw you just walking about not able to sense a ki that was no longer there. I snuck up followed by two companions at the time. There names where Tanora and Rianna. The two girls came up behind you and pinned you to the wall and I just walked up as cool as ever. The look on your face, hate, pain, fear, and worst of all, betrayal, it all flashed at once. I turned to you and you said to me 'a bit late isn't it? I believe it is pass curfew? Where have you been by the way?' I just smiled at him and bear my fangs taking in all of these delicious emotions at once.

'Yes it is quite passed curfew and very late, I've been hanging around hear and there, no place to really call home so I came to see how you were doing.'

He looked at me and with sarcasm in his voice he said, 'Oh I can see you've missed me. Being handled by your little bitches like this, you must of have been worried sick weren't you?' I just laughed and told him it was nothing personal and leaned in for that deadly bit. The loud screaming that erupted from your throat was one I learned to enjoy like from every other victim. You may think this is all horrible and unspeakable but believe me, as far as sickly sins and killing goes, we have not even touched the ice burg of just how depraved I can be. Just then I had heard something coming our way. Being the paranoid schizophrenic that I have become I told my girls that the slayer was on her way to get us and we needed to leave.

Unfortunately for me it was no slayer at all. Instead it is what is called a Ventrue vampire. They are the more political types. Almost every one of them were born in a board room and it only makes sense the Elaina would want you so bad. It is because you are royalty and 'old money' as it were. Leaders, wealthy spoiled individuals, politician masters, royals, nobles; these are the thing a Ventrue wants. You fit in most of those categories so naturally when Elaina saw you there dying she gave you her blood and made you into her Childe. Well needless to say you were still just as much a vengeful creature as before." Mirai sighed as they approached what was left of Capsule Corp. and opened the doors. "I'm not sure what all these different versions will help but, hey, it will give you something to do for a while.

…………………………………………………………………….

An hour of just sitting in the kitchen had passed with suddenly non other then Gizmo strutted in. "Oh hey, need I fix another time machine up for you guys?"

"No," said Mirai, "he was just wondering how it was that his immortality would come about."

"Not really immortality if you die is it?"

"Well we don't age now do we?"

"Saiyan people do not age, at least that is my understanding, am I right?" Vegeta just smirked and nodded.

"Welll, I don't know what Mirai has told you but this is how I think it happened,"

"How many versions of this story are there anyway?" Vegeta really did not want to waist to much of his time.

"I'm not really sure, I never listened to how they like to lighten up the story."

"Shut up and let me tell you!"

Flashback:

Vegeta walks in with a brown leather jacket, an explorers khaki button up shirt, and pants on with a brown cowboy hat. He walked daringly down the suspicious alley way ready to take on whatever evil tried to take whatever mystical item that should be in a museum

Flashback disrupted: "Isn't this from Indiana Jones?" Mirai was making the connection to the movie he had seen a long time ago.

"Shut up Trunks I'm telling a story!"

Flashback continues:

Vegeta turns around dramatically as two Asian women pin him to a wall and the evil young eight year old child comes on the scene "Now," said Maharaja Trunks with an very dramatic Indian accent, "I shall kill you with my vampire abilities and you will suffer and die Dr. Vegeta Jones!" He sank his teeth in and Vegeta looked to be struggling and is left. He turns and says "We must leave now." As they turn around and leave a beautiful blond shows up on the scene with blue eyes and creamy white skin,

Disruption: "Elaine isn't blond she is brunette!"

"Mirai you have most likely told your side of the story now let me tell mine!"

"Your side is ridiculous!"

"Oh shut up you big baby!"

Continued: "Oh Veggie!"

Disruption "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Gizmo shook in fear.

"I-i-it was all Elaine!"

Continued: "Don't worry Elaine, I'll get him for this." He pulls a whip out of no where and tosses the end into the air as it catches some mysterious object and he swings off the scene leaving Elaine looking dramatically like her life was fleeting from her and she was about to faint.

Flashback ends:

"Trunks is right," said Vegeta, "that is the most ridiculous thing I have every heard."

"I agree," came the voice of a girl. She was about Vegeta's hight with green eyes and blond hair. She wore a red spaghetti strap shirt with a black mini skirt and black leather high heel button up boots.

"Ah," said Turnks, "this is Marianna. We have been best friends sense forever!"

"Yea," she said, "Now I'm gonna give you what really happened that night!"

Flashback: Vegeta dramatically walks down a foreboding alley way with a green and black plad button up shirt, a plain white tee underneath it, and blue jeans came walking unreasonably normal like on the new scene. His hair was down and almost curly with what looked to be cheap hair gel in it but was probably more expensive then it was worth. He turns around as two beautiful and sluty women appear on the sence holding him against the wall. He turns to see that a young teen in a white tee and black leather jacket and black torn up pants arrives on the scene as well.

Disruption: "What the hell is this some kind of soap?" Marianna just ignored Trunks's coment.

Continued: "Trunks Forest, where the hell have you been lately?" Trunks walked up to him with a blade drawn.

"I been thinkin' a lot by myself dad. You know I'm tired of so much expectation from you and I'm gonna end it tonight." Vegeta Forest has a looked of fear as dramatic music starts playing in the background.

"No Trunks, you don't know what your doirng!"

"No dad, I know exactly what I'm doing!" Trunks leans in and bits him on the neck. Vegeta throws back his head wanting to scream but the voice would not come out. Mirai stalks off with a satisfied look and then something is heard by his sensitive ears. "Cops," he said now jumping in distress, "lets scram!" A young girl walks on the scene and sits by the dead body and feeds it blood.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I am now, why did you help me?"

"Because I-"

Disruption: "GEEZUS!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! GOOD GOD I THOUGHT IT BAD WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU WATCHED ALL MY CHILDREN BUT MAN I DIDN'T THINK YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT UP A SOAP OPRA FOR WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!!!" Every one turned toward the offending voice of Trunks who looked about ready to go crazy…er….Then a boy came in wearing a white button up shirt and black pajama bottoms and looked around. His fine features were complemented with pink hair and a few tattoos here and there.

"Hows it hangin'"

"Oh," pipped Marrianna, "Matin, give us your suspicion of what really happened the night Vegeta was turned!"

"Well I think it happened like all of these stories should." He looked off into space for a moment then snapped back to reality.

Flashback: Vegeta Zuko swaggered down the taboo looking alley way looking in a mirror coming his sleek black hair. He wore a plain white shirt that had a jacket that said "T-Birds" on it. He turned around in a dancing sort of way and saw the blond young man with the same hair cut appear out of nowhere. "Well well," said Vegeta Zuko with cockiness, "Look who it is. Trunks Snake-"

Disruption: "Why does Trunks have to be Snake?" Marianna was very confused with this. She would have thought Vegeta more likely but Matin gave a small smile.

"Because Trunks is the traitor in this story."

"I am not a traitor," Trunks shot angrily, "one time and everyone jumps up and down claiming you're a traitor!"

"Well you get that chick Chacha in a few minutes." Mirai gave this careful consideration while Vegeta was finding this all around annoying.

Continued: "Well uh, doen't take this the wrong way but….sings and everyone starts dancing I got chills, they multiplying/ and I'm loosin control/ Its elerifien!/ You better hold still (background singers: hoohoo) cause I need to feed (he needs to feed) and you happen to just be hear! Ya I need to feed (he needs to feed) and your blood is lookin' good/ Oh you know I know its good!"

Disruption: "Okay that is just to weird!" Everyone turned there attention on Vegeta who had not said anything before that the whole time. "Do me a favor and skip the song and dance!" Matin just nodded and continued.

Continued: Trunks snake swaggered up and bit Vegeta in a cool almost 'I don't care' kind of way and called for his car. He jumped on the back and pulled a comb out and brushed the side of his head and put it in his back pocket. Chacha who was driving the car turned on the song "Grease Lighting" and Truns turned to his father, "Sorry Zuko," he said, "Nothin' personal, ya no!" He smiled and drove off with an unnecessary screech of his tires.

A blond girl with a cute haircut came on the new scene with a worried look. "Oh Danny….I mean……Vegeta, are you ok?"

"I am now Elaine D." Elaine D. gave Vegeta some of her blood and he gets up pretending to box the air. "I'm gonna get that punk kid and teach him not to mess with Vegeta Zuko!" Elaine suddenly looked worried.

"Be careful Vegeta." Vegeta wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't even worry about me."

Flashback ends: F. Vegeta had walked into the room in his usual training spandex suit and armor in the middle of the story. He snorted in disgust. Everyone turned there attention on the prince who looked angry.

"If you imbeciles are going to fuck up MY story then this is how it should be told!"

Flashback: Father Vegeta stood in his priesthood clothes observing the emptiness of the suspicious allyway on Gatlin St. when a boy, a boy named Trunks who was dressed up as a country boy followed by children who also dressed up like country kids came up behind him. Strangely enough these children looked just like Trunks's friend who liked to hang around his house all the time.

Disruption: "Hold up there were only three of use who came after you!"

"Trunks, don't interrupt me boy, I'm telling a story that is far more superior then any of your lame half-ass told disgraceful stories that do no justice!"

"Half-ass? Yours looks like an 80's movie!!" Vegeta could tell that the air between F. Vegeta and Trunks had become so thick you could throw a bowl of that cheap off brand cereal at it. "That is because my story is being told as a CLASSIC!"

"EWWW VEGETA!! You put me in COUNTRY clothes!! What did I ever do to you?" Marianna looked very upset.

"I really don't have to put up with this shit from you people! AUTHOR IF YOU DON'T QUITE THROWING THAT CHEAP ASS SHIT FROM THE STORE WITH 2 fat free milk which helps grow strong bones," Vegeta smiled and gave a thumbs up with a milk mustache on his face, "AT THE AIR I WILL BLAST YOU TO PIECES!"

"Hey you can't argue with the author dad!"

"Oh really, and why not?"

"Because it is totally out of character! Oh never mind just continue the story already so we can get out of here!"

Flashback continued: Trunks was holding what looked to be a little wooden doll in his hands. "I was just going to torture you with this voodoo doll," he said, "with the power of our cult leader who is the Rose among the Corn, I could kill you with a single swipe. But I shall drink your blood instead." He stalked over to Father Vegeta and sunk his teeth into his neck. Vegeta gave a few grunts of pain then falls over. "Oh no," he said almost robotically, "Our master calls and enimies ae approaching! My brothers and sisters we shall go back into our corn field that just appeared there out of no where for no real reason at all!" As the sadistic children walked back into the cornstalk a woman in country clothes came rushing to his side.

"It's ok Father, I'm hear to help!" She fed him some of her blood and he got up and a shotgun magically came into his possession.

"I'm going to save us all from the terror that is the Children of the Corn. Don't worry about me Elaine, he is my son and this is probably nothing personal."

"Do you think it is a teen rebellion?"

"No, I think it is him and his stupid friends acting like a bunch of dumbass's!"

Flashback ends: "Forget I even asked! I don't even know why I even bothered! I can't stand another one of these stories It's all the same damned thing!" P. Vegeta stood up and grabbed Trunks by the collar.

"Do me a favor," said F. Vegeta, "don't bring him back!" P. Vegeta pressed the buttons on Trunks's watch and away they left to there own timeline.

"Well," said Mirai trying to break the silence on the way back home, "that was nice!"

"Just don't talk for a while Trunks, I think I will go crazy if you do!"

Trust me the original story this came off of was much better!


	14. Tragities

Disclaimer: well yea you know how it goes without me telling you

Voices: today I think you will only have to know Jugular talks with these star thingies

Warning: This chapter is a little pornographic at the beginning.

Chapter 14

Mirai stood in front of the huge stadium that he and about 100 other fans would be crowded into as soon as they opened the doors. Mirai was hungrier then usual and it worried him a little but he had been waiting for this concert sense he got the tickets (A/N: read Birthday to find out about the concert tickets) so didn't want his unusual thirsts to get in the way. He stood there talking to some random girl who was going to sit next to him. She was sort of pretty in a strange sort of way. Her hair was long dark and blond, her eyes were that deep onyx color that Vegeta's cold eyes were; only hers were not cold, they were warm and seemed to smile, she wore a black fishnet, and black pants with a white flower print on them. Her skin was the color of mocha (haha I just now realized that is from Livin' la Vita Loca!).

Mirai himself had his hair tied back out of his face and he wore the black dress, pendent, and dagger in the sheath he had gotten (also in Birthday). He had gotten the girls attention right away and she went up talking to him saying how she loved it when a guy was comfortable enough to wear a dress and not be embarrassed by it. He laughed and said that he loved a girl who could appreciate someone who was so different from him. He smiled mischievously which seemed to excite the girl. She looked at his fangs and asked if they were real. "Would you like to find out?" The girl giggled and introduced herself as Moira. Mirai ran his fingers up her thigh and ended right below her hip and asked her to follow him. He led the girl into the bathroom and began to make out passionately rubbing his hands up and down her smooth body.

Her hands played with the zipper of his dress and made their way to his silky hair. Both of them wearing black lipstick stand each others neck and chest, legs, arms, everywhere they kissed each other. He bit the button of her pants and opened them playing the zipper with his teeth. She threw back her head before he even did anything. He played his tong from her belly up her torso, up her neck, and into her mouth. Mirai began to suck her on her neck without biting down. It was to soon and he wanted his way with her first. She clawed at his back and put her legs around his waist and forced the dress off of him. She wanted to scream as he entered her body. He was merciless about it. He didn't know it but she was still a virgin and therefore he was the first to have her. He was not kind to her like he should have been he was rough with her. As he made the motion he turned her around and slammed her back into the opposite side of the stall.

Rip her open came the eco and Jugular's voice. Take her, every bit of her, and slice her to pieces. Have her as Mira wants and take her as I want her. Force the life out of her, suck every last drop out and let it flow down your neck. So smooth, silky, hot, you want it all! Take it all! End the suffering that has long haunted you, haunted Mira, and haunted me! Mirai wanted to shut the voice out but knew that what he said was true. He could end the suffering of the three with the little innocent slut who so easily gave herself to him. _Forgive me Father for I am about to sin!_ (taken from another movie but I can't quite think of the title) He shoved her on the toilet and got on top of her now bruised body. He hardly noticed the bruises but it wouldn't have mattered. As he continued he sunk his teeth in. She screamed in the pain of the four tiny needles going into her neck. She tried to shove him off but it was no use. When she was right at the brink of death Mirai got up and put his dress back on leaving her there to rot.

If there was one type of torture he loved it was the torture of the victims' emotions. With an euphoric vide like his he could get even the most innocent to fall in love and then just as quickly, crush every fiber of there being with a simple bit and the look of horror when the realize just how fucked they were lying where ever it is they happen to be watching him collect himself coolly and leaving them there to die. This girl was no different. She was crying out of fear of death. Mirai loved this fear most of all. If he where any other person he would think the very thought of this kind of act was sick but he wasn't. It hit him as he left the bathroom to take his place at the concert; _I'm not even a person at all!_

……………………………………………………………………………..

Mirai slumped down. It was three in the morning and he smelled of weed, pot, alcohol, and just about everything else he managed to get into his system that night. He took a shower and got dressed in black pants with lace about the seems and chains and lace for straps, and a black shirt that had in white lettering "It's funny how you think I'm listening" and black and white converse. He put white high lights in his black hair that flowed down to his butt by now. It had been a year sense he got there and his hair had grown quite a bit. He remembered that the androids were only two years away now and he needed to get back on track with his training. He wouldn't be able to today; however, he was messed up from his fiasco from the night before. He had a wicked head ache but luckily he drunk a glass of water so he didn't have to deal with the vomiting. He put on a pair of black sunglasses to block out the bright lights in the house, even though it was the same brightness, because of what little bit of a hangover he had.

He stalked downstairs staying in the shadows so as not to have to deal with the suns brightness. To his luck Prince Vegeta was the first to see him. "Brat, you're training with me today." Mirai groaned at the pain the princes harsh voice caused in his head.

"Alright, alright," he said in almost a whisper, "no need to shout we are in the same kitchen in case you failed to notice." Vegeta corked and eyebrow. He wasn't shouting at all, in fact, he was talking at a normal volume.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Okay I told you I would now cut it out you're going to explode my head." He grabbed a glass and pored more water into it and drank it down without a second breath.

"We're you drunk last night?" Mirai froze for a moment, he couldn't lie his way out, Vegeta was smarter then that, so what would he do?

"Well that depends."

"What do you mean 'depends'? Either you were or you were not!"

"Please stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling now answer the question."

"Okay then just turn the volume down a bit."

"Damn it kid if you don't answer the question then I will yell!"

"You're yelling right now!"

"You're yelling too!"

"I can tell, it's giving me a monster headache like you are!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"YES I WAS FUCKING WAISTED LAST NIGHT AND KILLED SOMEONE WHILE I WAS AT IT OK!!!!" Vegeta was taken aback. He had expected either a lie or a quieter answer. He lifted his eyebrow again. Mirai had his hand over his mouth cursing himself in every language he knew for his stupid move.

"Alright then," said a shocked Vegeta, "wait, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KILLED SOMEONE!" Mirai shrunk back. Never had Prince Vegeta yelled at him like that before. He had never really cared if a human died or not, at least that is what he thought. Vegeta silently cursed himself for showing that he had an interest in if his son was a killer or not. He did care because he wanted his son to be nothing like him even though Mirai was a vampire and it was in his nature to kill.

"W-w-well," he studdered, "I-I-I was just-"

"Fuck it," Vegeta recovered, "I really don't give a damn what you do!" Mirai was frozen stiff as his father walked by motioning for him to follow. He didn't want to follow his father but figured he did care and he was very pissed even though he didn't act it. Mirai didn't want to anger the prince further so just did what he was told.

……………………………………………………………………………….

After a few hours of training and Vegeta yelling at Mirai for mistakes he was making instead of just telling him calmly like he usually did, they both came in for breakfast. Vegeta was agitated and Mirai was shaken. King and Bulma and both managed to sleep through the fight that had happened earlier to both there relief and Bunny and Dr. Briefs where both out on business. Mirai sat at his place reluctantly and so did Vegeta also reluctant to sit near the younger prince. Vegeta looked more towards the baby the Mirai who had a sudden interest in his glass of blood that sat in front of him. He picked up the glass and made circular motions making the blood spin rapidly in his glass. Bulma just ignored it but it was driving King crazy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" King Vegeta and stood up and slammed his fists on the table making everything on it fly up in mid air then come back down. Everyone including chibi looked at him in shock. He glared from his son to his grandson, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO ACTING LIKE THIS!?" Mirai and Vegeta didn't know if they should tell him or not so Mirai gave him a deer in the headlights look while Vegeta continued looking at chibi pretending his father had said nothing. Bulma looked at the king in a glair.

"HEY," she said, "DO YOU MIND TELLING ME JUST WHAT THE HELL YOUR PROBLEM IS!?"

"I'll tell you what my problem is! Those two have done nothing but avoid each other sense they got back in hear. Normally they are chatting away together like hyinas at the table and then avoid each other but now they are just ignoring each other all around. It's pissing me off because I can sense something is wrong and I really don't know what it is!" Prince stood up and looked at his father.

"Don't even worry about it old man," he said in almost a defiant sort of way, "just one of those things that will pass. Just a stupid argument this morning that's about it."

"If it was that unimportant then why are you avoiding each other at the table like you usually do when your not," asked Bulma now noticing it.

"Just because," said Mirai, "something to hate each other about that's all." He stood up and left the table. Mirai was a little worried though as he had left the table. _Why had I heard his voice last night_ he thought _I haven't heard it sense…..sense…..I wanted to kill him. Jugular do you want me to kill him again?_ Don't be silly my sweet prince came Jugular's voice I wanted her dead _Why _Because her father is the bastard who works here and calls you names behind your back! _What?_ Mirai was well aware of the rumors going around about him at Capsule Corp. There were whispers of the schizophrenic staying at there house. How he talked to himself and saw things as he wandered the halls, how he watched them all carefully, all these things were true but non the less, he often wondered how they knew these things. _Who's daughter was it_ What does it matter? You will find out soon enough. Actually you will know right about….now Just then Bulma walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face her wondering who it was that had just died by his hands.

"I have to go to work early," she said, "the Yoka's are having a family emergency and Dr. Yoka cannot come to work."

"Did they say why?" Mirai was aware that his mother and Dr. Yoka were good friends and had even come up a few times to join them for dinner. Dr. Yoka was probably the woman who told about it sense he was having a crazy episode while she was present calling her 'Gossip Gail". She found it strange sense he did not know her first name but said nothing of it.

"Oh there was the death of her daughter. She was totally destroyed. Found her in the men's bathroom, looked like someone had their way with her before or after she died, they can't tell for sure, the DNA tests are not showing any results. Strange really, she never pegged her daughter as the type." Mirai nodded his head in agreement. That was strange sense he had not realized the two were in the men's bathroom. He meant to go into the women's so it would look less suspicious but apparently he didn't watch where he was taken. "Oh you don't mind if she joins us for dinner, do you?"

"No," he said with a smile, "it's always a pleasure to see her." Bulma smiled. She knew she could trust her son to help out when one of her friends needed company. What she didn't realize was at that moment Jugular's wheels where turning planning another death of one of those humorous bitches. Bulma smiled back and turned around and left. Vegeta, who was listening into the conversation, was not fooled like Bulma was, then again, she wasn't aware of the fact that Mirai had actually killed her friends daughter. He saw as Mirai's warm smile of understanding, turned to a cold cruel smile that almost showed just how depraved he was going to be to this woman. Vegeta had to put a stop to this killing before it became a spree.

"Don't even think about it," he said after Bulma was out of earshot, "you will leave her alone!" Mirai turned around and saw Vegeta leaning against the wall.

"Who is going to stop me? You, who doesn't even care," Vegeta's eyes flashed with warning.

"I will not let you kill her, boy! You have no idea what you are starting and you had better stop it before you get out of control." Mirai looked at Vegeta with a blank stare. Vegeta took this as a sign of defiance and didn't like it at all. He grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him nose to nose with him. "Listen to me," he hissed, "If I have to listen to that woman bitch and moan and if I have to attend a funeral then I will make you wish it was you who was being buried six feet under!" He shoved him to the side and walked past him. How he was going to stop this spree before it went any farther he had a pretty good idea but was not sure it would stop him from killing his own father. Vegeta sighed, how he disliked vampires and how he disliked himself at the moment. He was going soft and he knew it. What was possessing him to protect some friend of that woman's was beyond him.

Sorry this chapter wasn't more intertaining but the next chapter The Dinner Party should be fun!


	15. Dinner Party

Disclaimer: ya ya you know it already I don't own anything but the voices…..and this idea….and well nothing else

Voices: Jugular and Jester

WARNING: If dark humor offends you then please accept my apology and don't send a message bitching about how horrible and cruel I am cause I'm not making you read it.

Chapter 15

Bulma had gone to her friend Dr. Gail Yoka, a slender brunette that worked at the hospital Trunks was born, and her husband Dr. Joseph Yoka, a short cute guy with black hair and nerdy glasses who liked to listen to his wifes gossip and send it around the office, to comfort them in their time of need. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight so you can be around friends?"

"Oh no Bulma, we do not want to impose," said Joseph.

"No really, it is alright," insisted Bulma, "look if your not going over tonight I'm afraid you will just have to have the funeral reception at my place." Her friends smiled at her weekly. They knew that they could turn to Bulma whenever they needed something and right now planning a funeral was something they needed to do.

"Oh Bulma would you," asked Gail, "I would really appreciate it if you did and helped us out with the funeral." Bulma nodded and Gail, now in tears, hugged her good friends. Bulma stroked her friends back and held her hand. After Gail had settled down they arranged a nice funeral, called up the urn company, flower shop, morgue, and set up a list of friends and family invited to the funeral. It would be held next month with her body cremated, put in a nice tomb where a metal coffin would lie with her name engraved in it saying 'May the wings of Death bring peace to your soul', and would have the after party at Bulma's house.

Bulma then told her friends goodbye and walked home. When she got there she saw Vegeta and Mirai arguing about something. She didn't really care, they always fought about something and it was usually something stupid. Bulma and Bunny and Dr. Briefs had learned not to get in the middle of the father son fights but King Vegeta had yet to learn the little fact that if he got in the middle he would be pulled into the fight. She sighed as he jumped in the middle telling them they needed to shut up. These caused the feuding duo to team up against the foolish king and gripe at him. Bulma chuckled at this; it was nice to see the three of them spend time together. She then got and idea, _spending time together! That's what those three need is a regular father son grandfather bonding time so they are out of the way while I help arrange a funeral! _"Oh boys," said Bulma in a sweet voice, "would you three mind going shopping for me?" The three looked at her like she was the anti-Christ.

"You're kidding," said Vegeta, "I refuse to go SHOPPING for you!"

"Well then I guess you just get nothing to EAT!" Vegeta seemed to take this into consideration for a moment and then nodded his head. The King just shook his and said he would really rather not go for the sake of his sanity. Bulma understood where the King was coming from and decided that just the two would have to do. Mirai and Vegeta left with a few little spats here and there against each other. Bulma and King smiled in triumph after the two had left. "Want to help me plan a funeral," asked Bulma with a smile.

"Hmm what sort of funeral?"

"Cremation," said Bulma.

"I've never heard of it. Explain this 'cremation' and then I shall help you plan." Bulma nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Vegeta stood in a pair of blue faded jeans and a white tee while Mirai was in a black lacy mini skirt and black pinstripe shirt that had snap up buttons and straps hanging of the sleeves. Vegeta was completely pissed of that Mirai had chosen that particular attire to wear while in public with his father. It was bad enough he was wearing a skirt, but a miniskirt? Vegeta grumbled as he looked at the list. "You, boy, go get some eggs!"

"You go get them," he shot walking off, "I'm going to get the rice!"

"YOU WILL DO AS I TELL YOU!"

"YOU WILL NOT YELL AT ME IN THE STORE!"

"YOU WILL WATCH YOUR MOUTH BOY!"

"YOU WILL CALL ME BY MY NAME THEN! I HAVE ONE IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW!"

"YOU WILL MOVE YOUR ASS AND GET THOSE EGGS!"

"SIMON SAYS YOU WILL GET THEM YOURSELF AND THAT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SING AT AMERICAN IDOL BECAUSE YOUR SINGING IS ABSOLUTELY DREADFUL!" Vegeta lifted and eyebrow. Five minutes later Mira found himself in the dairy aisle looking for eggs with a rather sore face where Vegeta had smacked him. He took in a sigh and wondered what the eggs where for. Jester laughed in his head _hahaha he won't make it to American Idol because his singing is absolutely dreadful. Oh Trunks you are a clever boy you know that. That stuck up sod just can't appreciate a good play with words._ Mirai really wished Jester would go away; this was the last thing he really needed. Then Jester began to fill Mirai's head with all sorts of evil ideas. He unwillingly put in a devious smile and picked up a carton of milk that was way past date and a large tub of yogurt also past date.

He went over to the kids section of the store and grabbed a can of silly string, a small tricycle, a small child who wondered from their parents, and a red ball. He led the little girl on the pink tricycle over to the bread aisle where Vegeta was and told her to wait until he looked in her direction. She nodded and he handed her the silly string and the candy he promised if she would do what he told her. _Oh this will be so funny!_ (Shut up Jester) Trunks thought (let me think, I'm making this up as we go along). _Let us think together then my dear host. _"You and I," whispered Trunks, "You and I together forever, you and us, all of us, we think together." Trunks realized he was whispering to himself and decided it best to stop. He made his way to the other side of the aisle next to the one Vegeta was in. He stood at the end and let the red bouncy ball go.

………………………………………………………………………………

Vegeta picked up the rest of the food and went to the bread aisle to get the rest. He was very close to killing that hell spawn. How he hated when he disobeyed him and how he hated it when his father would wave his hand and say it was a 'human teenager thing'. Vegeta was well aware that his father had done some studies on humans for a pass time before the planet was destroyed so had gone to him a few times for help to stop the boys rebellious nature. As it turns out there is no way to stop it because all teens are rebellious at some level. Mirai was rather agreeable with Vegeta most of the time. He was the polite silent type who had a very good disposition and manner about it. It was like spending time with a sociopath.

He was a very dangerous kid, his good nature and easily trusting aura mixed with his abilities as a great warrior and the fact that he was a borne and bred killer was almost frightening. The fact that he was so eager to please was even more dangerous because like a snake he was capable of turning sides if he was more pleasing to the other side. He hated all forms of politics, he hated all forms of ruling and government, he thought the most abnormal things, he had some of the weirdest moments where he would say things that would scare people, and he would come up with the most devious yet childish pranks. This and more was what he liked about Mirai, not to mention he had come from a world similar to one Vegeta had grown up in so they were just able to click and connect easily. Vegeta sighed, _why do I put up with him?_ He heard the sound of something rubber hitting the ground over and over again. He turned around and saw a red ball bouncing out of no where.

The sound of tricycle wheels turning disturbingly slow was heard from behind and he looked. A little pale blond girl with blue eyes was riding up towards him with a serious look on her face. She stopped and looked up at him, this seemed to scare the prince a little. The girl just looked up at him innocently and put on a smile that was so sweet it sickened the prince. "My name is Genevieve," she said, "I lost my mommy and daddy." Vegeta grunted, he didn't want to deal with someone else's snot nosed brat he was in the process of looking for his own.

"I'm busy right now go find someone else," he said turning around. He saw green stringy stuff all over the aisle. He turned around only to find the empty tricycle. His eye twitched. It got very quiet in the store; the only thing heard was the song to Saw III, _disturbing_ thought Vegeta. He then took a step forward when he stepped right into a box with a foul smell coming from it and it felt squishy the way it leaked into his white training boots and he closed his eyes as he realized what it was. He could have thrown up but then again, who wouldn't. He looked up to see Mirai and Genevieve up on top of the shelf. Mirai was about to bust out laughing when an ugly scrawny guy with zits and short messy red hair came up wearing a WalMart uniform came up with death behind those thick black glasses in his eyes. He made a gross slurping noise behind his buck teeth and with a snotty type of voice spoke to them.

"I hope you are willing to clean this mess up young men and girl!"

"Excuse us," said Mirai in a Vegeta sort of way trying to win some points back, "do you know who he is." He jabbed a finger in Vegeta's direction.

"Well do you know who I am," asked the snobby geek.

"Look this is not a game of who the fuck you are, do you know you are speaking in the presents of ROYALTY! Forgive him your highness he is a fool and knows not what he says." Mirai landed beside the geek and gave a dramatic bow. "You idiot," he hissed, "do you want him to have your head cut off!" The manager looked at him in a disbelieving way. Vegeta decided to play along. "Do you know what power he possesses as king of Ha Inventato Atterrare? Are you a suicide or something!!" The snobby teen suddenly had a look of fear on his face. The way the man carried himself, his self important nature, that weird Italian name, he had to be royalty!! He bowed before the supposed king and began to worship him and lavash him with apologies.

"I am so sorry I am but manager here, I AM NOT WORTHY!"

"NO," said Mirai, "your not so please move out of his highnesses way!" The manager bowed again and moved to a different part of the store and Genevieve turned to Mirai.

"Where are my parents?"

"In the next two aisles that way," Mirai pointed the way and she went skipping off. Vegeta gave him a deadly glair but smiled with pride at the clever boy's way out of trouble.

"Ok you are just grounded till I don't want you hanging about anymore."

"I never do anything anyway," said Mirai, "not like it'll kill me I'll just do less then usual."

"You're also going to have to clean of these boots!"

"What!?"

"Lets go, your mother is going to want to cook this stuff." Mirai stood in disbelief that he would have to clean the rotten milk and such off the prince. He stood with his jaw dropped but realized it was best not to argue. He gave a sigh and followed in anger.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

A month had come and gone and it was time for the funeral. It was a nice little reception and the tomb was big enough to fit two bodies, _which it will_ rang Jugular in Mirai's head. Mirai tried desperately not to smile. Vegeta kept a close eye on the boy and noticed the ghost of a smile cross his face for a brief moment. He inwardly shivered and decided it was best to quit staring. At the Brief household everyone grabbed food and when to mingle with the insignificant others. No one there really knew anyone and the only reason for half of them to be there was for the food. Bulma really didn't like free loaders but said nothing to anyone about it.

"Vegeta," she hissed, "why aren't you talking to anyone?"

"Because," he said, "I hate these damned free loaders and I would rather not."

"Well at least give your condolences!"

"Fine if it will shut you up!" Vegeta walked up to the Yoka's and shook the fathers hand. "Sorry about your daughter dying in the toilet like some common worthless whore." Dr. Yoka forced a smile.

"Well I do hope that if your son dies the same way he will at least die wearing men's cloths instead of that black slutty mini skirt." Vegeta chuckled casually.

"Oh I won't take offence to your weak comebacks. You're just upset because your daughter was mercilessly killed out of lust and in the men's bathroom and slept with someone she most likely didn't know." He smiled again.

"Ya but my wife is taking it harder she has been crying sense she died."

"Why?" Joseph stared at him in a disbelieving way.

"Um, our daughter….just died…."

"Oh ya sorry. Well I'm going to talk to someone else see ya free loader." Bulma, who had been watching the scenario came up behind him and talked to the Yoka's.

"I am so sorry for his behavior!"

"Why," asked Joseph, "did he do something?"

"No I mean what he said to you about your daughter."

"But, I just said that last night."

"About my daughter?"

"You have one?"

"I didn't think so? Wait I thought you had one that just died."

"That is why we are here. Can I meet your daughter?"

"Um I don't have one-"

"Oh that must be her," said Joseph waving at Mirai. He walked up and looked at the man who started most of the roomers. Bulma lifted an eyebrow. Joe was well aware of the fact that Mirai was a cross dresser but she guessed he didn't know she didn't have a daughter. "You know you look just like your brother and your father."

In a surprisingly feminine voice Mirai said, "Well you know how it is." The man chuckled. His wife stuck her elbow in his ribs reminding him that he was married.

"I'm very sorry young lady," said Gail, "he is just a big flirt."

"Oh no not at all," he said in his normal voice, "I'm afraid I'm quite the flirt myself." Gail giggled.

"Oh Trunks! It is good to see you again. Last time I saw you though you were dressed like a boy. The skirt must have thrown me off."

"I'm going to take a shower, do you mind if I use yours Bulma," asked a frightened Joseph who he had not himself met anyone from the family. Bulma, Gail, and Trunks giggled at him and Bulma nodded.

"Oh you can use mine if you want Joey it's in my bedroom," said Mirai in a seductive kind of way. The girls and Mirai burst out laughing. He grew red in the face and headed for a bathroom.

"That was such a lovely funeral I cannot thank you enough."

"Oh it was nothing most of your thinks should be to my lover's father. He planned most of it. Oh let Trunks introduce you to him I must see to more guests." They pecked each other on the cheek and Mirai led her to the King who was talking with the Prince.

"King, this is Dr. Gail Yoka, she is the head doctor over at the hospital some miles away." King kissed her on the hand with a slight bow, an old habit of his, and forced a smile. "Doctor this is my grandfather, King Vegeta, he is here from…out of town."

"Oh," she said, "and are you married?"

"Widowed actually," responded the King, "and you?"

"Married," she sighed disappointedly.

"I am sorry for your loss." Just then she burst out in tears.

"Oh well done King! You made her cry!"

"I was only giving my condolences!"

"Oh no, don't feel bad," said Gail now wrapping her arms around King crying in his chest and looking around to make sure her husband wasn't back from his shower. "Oh this is a cruel, cruel world with bad people who would do anything to take advantage of a young woman in her prime!" King was very uncomfortable and begged with his eyes for someone to get the woman off of him. Mirai took her by the hand and lead her away. Vegeta followed him and saw him lead her out of the room. He followed down the hall and saw him hug her and put his head in the crook of her neck. His head lifted and his fang grew but little did he know the prince was not going to let anything happen to her. Vegeta grabbed Mirai but the gruff of his neck and put his hand over his mouth so she could not see his fangs.

"Very sorry miss….whoever you are….but I need to speak with him for a moment." She was suspiciously ok and just smiled and walked away to find the King of her dreams. Vegeta drug him into a secluded hallway and slammed the front of him into the wall keeping it there. He hissed in his ear words that were so menacing the devil wouldn't dare talk while he did. "What do you think you are doing."

"Exactly what I said I would," he replied eyeing his father from the corner of his eye I am going to shut her up."

"You will touch neither idiot especially while they are here."

"Fine then I will wait for then to leave and kill them then."

"Oh no you won't," he said, "you won't be given the chance." He hauled the boy into his room and locked the door. Bulma had the walls all made saiyan proof so the boy wasn't going to smash or crash his way out. What he didn't count on was the invisibility power all malkavian's possessed. Mirai crouched and made himself invisible and waited for his father to leave. He blessed himself for no longer having a ki to feel out and left the room. Vegeta did think of this and was waiting at the end of the hall for him. He gave him a deadly glare and Mirai stood up and reappeared and slunk off again.

…………………………………………………………………………

It was the end of the night and everyone had gone home. Both adulterates, neither succeeding in adultery, made their way home last and the robots began to clean the room up. Vegeta knew he could not protect the Yoka's for long but he knew he could protect his family from being accused. Mirai slipped off and followed them home. Vegeta was well aware of the fact but did nothing to stop it. Vegeta didn't know why he cared; he didn't care about them he cared about his love. He was falling for her even more then before and for some reason he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride but disappointment that his son was a bred killer and very accepting of his bizarre ways.

He tried not to think about it as he slipped into bed. This was one hell of a dinner party.

……………………………………………………………………………

Mirai walked out of the house satisfied. He was a little curious as to how it was the Vegeta was able to keep such a close eye on him, nothing got by that man, nothing. Did that mean that he knew Mirai had just killed the rest of the Yoka's? He couldn't help feeling a sense of guilt. His father really did try to protect these people; for the first time in his life he protected someone other then himself. He didn't count on it happening again however. The prideful prince was stubborn, unpredictable, and selfish. Mirai shook it off. He decided to bury the bodies himself in the tomb. He pulled out a capsule car and drove it around the back. He popped the trunk and when inside to clean up the mess. He was smart enough to kill the family in there bed and didn't spill any blood.

The first thing he did was get a second sheet and wrap Joseph in it tying it together with a rope he cut in half that he found in their garage. He wrapped up and tied Gail in her sheet and then dragged both the bodies down the hall. Joseph groaned which shocked Mirai causing him to trip at the top of the stairs and he, Joseph, and the dead wife tumbled down the three flights of stairs. Mirai landed at the bottom and rolled over hitting the front door face first. However, when the other two landed there was a sickening crack coming from both of them. Josephs neck broke and Gail's backbone was snapped in two. Mirai giggled at the irony of Joseph dying twice at the hands of the very boy he was flirting with.

He took the bodies out the back and shoved them in the trunk with cinder blocks found by the door. He drove to the docks not far from where they lived and with more rope he picked up at AutoZone he tied them each to a cinder block and dumped them in the lake. He sighed with satifaction at the well hidden bodies and turned around to see Vegeta standing in front of him.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Vegeta got up from bed. He had to stop this madness before it got to out of hand. He paced the living room in his royal blue pajama bottoms saying "Think like Trunks" over and over again. Trunks would be sitting in front of them drooling and giggling his innocent baby laugh while holding the murder weapon knocking it on the floor over and over again so he decided, "Think like Mirai" was a better way to do it. It came to him that he had two choices. Leave the bodies and make it look like another murder or he could get rid of them. The boy wasn't stupid he most likely would get rid of them but how? Vegeta began to pace the room faster when he looked up and saw King Vegeta leaning against a wall staring at him.

"What's all this 'think like Mirai' business here?"

"Father, if you where Mirai and you killed someone how would you get rid of the body?"

"Morbid question a little suspicious."

"Well Mirai has a way of thinking that seems to be beyond my own comprehension."

"Hmm, well if he thinks so uniquely then he would expect someone to accuse him of doing something so depraved and original that he would do something unoriginal that you could see any killer doing. My guess is he would hide the bodies where you would least expect him to." He thought about what his father just said and then it dawned on him. He looked over at the sink and saw water dripping down quietly and slowly, THE DOCKS OF COURSE! It was the most unoriginal idea and it was so simply you wouldn't suspect it! He smiled at his father and said thank you then ran off. He flew off into the night to the dock. No doubt the boy would be driving, if he was going to be unoriginal he was going to be all the way. King Vegeta stood watching his son with suspicion. He wanted to know just what was going on so pulled out an air car and drove after.

Vegeta walked over just as the last body had been sent to the bottom of the lake and stood behind the killer. Mirai turned around and looked shock to see Vegeta there. Vegeta was a little surprised to see that his nose was bleeding and his eye was a little dark. "What the hell happened to you? One of them fight back?" Mirai opened his mouth but closed it again not sure weather or not to answer his father.

"Um, no, I fell down the stairs and killed Joseph twice." Vegeta lifted an eyebrow _twice?_ He shook his head deciding it was best not to answer. He was thinking of the bodies that were thrown over and decided that if Mirai was going to stop he was going to know what it felt like to be them. Vegeta shoved Mirai over the edge and Mirai in a panic began to splash and pull his head up. Poor Mirai never learned how to swim so when he could no longer keep his head up he began to sink to the bottom. Vegeta watched as the young boy fell to the bottom and when he decided was a good time to bring him up he dived in after and flew them both out. Mirai stood on hands and knees on the dock choking on the unwanted water in his lungs. Vegeta sat next to him with his feet swinging on the dock looking out to the dark lake.

Mirai turned on him in a fury, "ARE YOU NUTS!! I CAN'T SWIM GENIUS!"

"Keep your voice down," said Vegeta, "we don't want to wake the whole dock up do we?" Mirai stared at him in disbelief. "I am well aware that you can't swim, you avoid going in the water. How do you think those bodies would feel if they could. They are dead, there fore they cannot swim to the top, they cannot move, and the only difference is they have no one to save them." Mirai suddenly frowned. He realized now why it was the Vegeta had pushed him over. He looked down at the ground and got up on his knees and moved over to sit next to Vegeta. _Kill him_ came Jugular's voice _he tried to kill you so kill him!_

"Oh shut up Jugular!" Vegeta turned him head toward Mirai. Mirai suddenly realized he yelled this out loud but just smiled at his father.

"Another voice of yours?"

"Jugular is the personality who kills. He begs me to do it and sometimes it is hard to fight of a personality. If it was a voice it wouldn't be so demanding and I could just ignore it. Not a personality though, if I don't do as he asks, any personality, they might take over us." Vegeta tried to ignore the 'us' comment, the boy already disturbed him. He put his hand in Mirai's hair and ruffled it a bit getting up. Mirai ran his hand through his hair trying to fix it and then got up himself. They turned around to see King Vegeta standing there with a look of boredom.

"Oh," he said, "is that all that's been going on? Can't believe I lost sleep over something as trivial as murder. You two are going to be the death of me one of these days."

"It would only seem right that the ones who brought you back to life should be able to take it back." Mirai smiled as he said then and prince Vegeta cracked up. King stared at the two for a moment and then laughed himself. This was one hell of a way to end the dinner party.

Sorry but I am usually very good at dark humor. I guess it wasn't in me today!


	16. I AM NOT AFRAID OF NEEDLES!

Disclaimer: nope not a thing but the voices

Voices: Jester

Warning: Read Marry Christmas

Hey guys sorry this took so long I got a job now so I'm gonna try and update as often as possible.

Chapter 16

Vegeta woke up bright and early January 16th. He needed to get off this planet. These humans were distracting him from his goals and he needed to leave to achieve super saiyan before the remaining year was out. He put on his spandex and armor and stalked off to the labs to find Dr. Briefs. He was working on a cappuccino machine to put in the kitchen (we all know how much he likes his cappuccino) in his lab coat, khaki slacks, and white button up shirt. He looked up at Prince Vegeta and gave him a small smile. "How can I help you Vegeta?"

"I need a ship by the end of the week," Vegeta crossed his arms and had on his TM smirk.

"Running out on a marriage before it is even planned?"

"Old man I plan on coming back I just need some time in space to achieve the level of super saiyan and I don't need all the distractions in my way!"

"Well you don't need to get touchy. Alright, it will give me something to do for the week. Well I will get to it right away. Can't promise anything but I will get it done as fast as I can." Vegeta nodded and walked off. Mirai in all of his gracefulness almost ran into him….again….but managed to stop this time. He looked at him with a sense of urgency. _Oh great now I have to play 'father' for him. What does he want now?_

"What is it," he was rather impatient for an answer. He had better things to do then deal with his problems.

"Um, if I'm right you just asked for a ship into space?" Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. _How would he know? Then again he is from the future_.

"What of it?"

"Um, well maybe asking him wasn't the best of ideas." Vegeta rubbed his temples. What was he on about?

"Okay, I'll bite. What is wrong with the doctor making the ship?" Mirai looked to be in a hurry and distressed. He was trying to tell him something but for some reason couldn't. "SPIT IT OUT!" Mirai recoiled for a moment.

"Well I can't tell you per say."

"Then why are you bothering me!"

"Because I _can't _tell you!" Vegeta lifted an eyebrow again and decided to play along so he could get Mirai off his back.

"Alright. What can't you tell me."

"Well, the doctor is _not_ going to be in a tragic accident and the trip your _not _ going on _won't _ be postponed. Then you becoming super saiyan will _not_ be belated." Vegeta, finally catching on, felt a sudden panic.

"Okay and why can't you tell me this?"

"Nikkei says it will completely throw things off balance." Vegeta nodded and grabbed Mirai's arm and they both ran to the lab where the doctor was.

"OLD MAN STOP!" Dr. Briefs looked ready to have a heart attack.

"Vegeta have you gone mad!?! I'm an OLD man you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Don't _not_ do anything," Mirai said also in a panic.

"Listen if you build that ship you are _not _going to get into an accident with the ship and then you will _not _die and then my trip that I'm _not_ taking will _not_ be postponed and I _will _achieve super saiyan so you need to stop!" It was the doctor's turn to look confused.

"Um, try all that except with the opposites on the emphasized words," said Mirai a little confused now himself.

"So why not just say that if I build this ship then I will get into an-"

"You aren't suppose to know. I'm not suppose to know. Look just don't build it or you will die."

"So now I won't die?"

"No you will die!"

"But Trunks just said-"

"No, no when he was explaining it," said Trunks, "You ARE going to die if you….sorry _aren't_…."

"Trunks cut it out it is only confusing it," said a frustrated Vegeta, "look just don't build the ship."

"You know if you get anyone else to build it you aren't going to get a cappuccino machine most likely." The Doctor was obviously beside himself in building it.

"I CAN LIVE WITHOUT YOUR STUPID CAPPUCCINO MACHINE!" Briefs crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.

"Well, now I have nothing to do all week." Mirai gave him a sympathetic look and gave him an understanding nod.

"How am I going to get off this planet?"

"Well we can always ask Gizmo!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. He really didn't want anything from Mirai's stupid friends. He would rather Dr. Briefs did it even if he had to fulfill his weird coffee habits with it.

"Hey I have a question. Why did that idiot dye his hair green around Christmas time?"

"Beats me," said Mirai, "he is a little insane sometimes."

"YOU'RE a little insane sometimes."

"Most of the time."

"I really don't care just get him hear and get a ship built."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Gizmo stopped by, his hair still green, and was more then happy to build the ship Vegeta had requested. The whole thing was done in secret. The only ones who knew of his arrival were Dr. Briefs, who was overseeing to make sure he built it to Vegeta's expectations, Mirai, who had brought him, Vegeta, who was reluctant, and Ekibe (see Marry Christmas, it wasn't a huge part of the story though because I was getting really lazy), who knew about it before it even happened, that and she was eavesdropping the whole conversation from that morning. King Vegeta couldn't read ki's, Bulma and her mother just never paid much attention to very much anyway, and everyone else just never thought of looking for another ki.

"Oh Chichi you have to bring him over I want to see him I bet he is SOOOO cute!" Bulma was on the phone with Chichi all afternoon talking about her new baby. She was so excited about Chichi having another baby that she even begged her to stay over for the week. Chichi wouldn't stay the whole week but she would drag her and the family out that evening. The Son's were excited themselves about the newborn and wanted to show him to the Briefs. Bulma ran to her mother and let her know. Both women were ecstatic about them coming over.

The kitchen was in utter chaos as Bunny and the maids ran about cooking so much food they were almost flooded right out of the kitchen. Mirai asked Bulma if he could have a friend come over as well and she was more then happen to agree. Gizmo's purpose there was agreed to be kept hidden from the rest for Bulma's sanity. Mirai didn't like the idea but reluctantly agreed. He hoped they wouldn't leave him to her wrath when she found out Vegeta was going to leave. Gizmo was more then happy to agree to build the ship under Dr. Briefs close eye. He was a big fan of the famous inventor and couldn't wait to start.

When the Sons' arrived, Vegeta grumbled at being stuck with 'Kakarot, his harpy, and his spawns'. Goku ran over to Vegeta like a child running to his best friend. "Hey Vegeta," he chirped, "wanna train with me huh huh huh huh huh huh-"

"Kakarot will you shut the hell up," Vegeta shouted, "you are giving me a fucking headache!"

"Hahahaha sorry 'Geta forgot you were a cranky guy. It's been a while sense we all met you know." Mirai raised an eyebrow while Vegeta began to shout obsinities at him for the annoying nick name. _How does that silly silly spaceman forget Lord Fauntleroy's temper_ came Jester. _Who knows Jester, the King of Cat's hadn't seen Fauntleroy in over 20 years but he says he has always been that way _Mirai said. He smiled a wicked smile. It was time for a new victim and Goku and his stupid ways was the perfect subject. Mirai then remembered the prank on King Vegeta, that was a long time ago now but it he did tell himself he would use the Prince again. Mirai walked off to find Constance.

"Constance Le Fay where have you wondered to?" Mirai could tell his sanity was slipping away again. He tried not to worry about it. The worst thing that could happen was a frenzy (when a vampire loses control of the beast and start killing anything and everything that happens to be near by) and if that happened Goku and his father were strong enough to hold him down, he hoped. He found her in the guest bedroom she was staying in reading a little kids book trying to sound out the words. "Does Constance want to play a game with Trunks?" Constance looked up and smiled. She jumped up and ran out of the room towards Mirai. "Now we need a plan and I think I want Prince in on it. Maybe King, well, no, not King he would not be wiling to help. I don't think he cares much for the Carrot Man either way." Constance ran to Chibi's room and brought him back. "You are brilliant! Let's bet father dearest in on it maybe he will be able to think up something." He grabbed Chibi Trunks from Constance and told her to go fetch Vegeta.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Come on Vegeta, lets train together!" Goku was now whining but Vegeta had already finished his training for the day and really wasn't in the mood for it. He was about to say yes until he felt little fingers wrap themselves on his arm and tug him toward the stares.

"What do you want girl?" Vegeta was growing more and more impatient.

"I want you to come play with me and Mirai! Chibi is lonely and we wanna play a game with you." Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. He had next to nothing to do with Chibi and wanted to keep it that way. As far as 'playing' he didn't want to be caught dead playing anything with a bunch of kids. He felt it a little odd Mirai was playing with a baby and a little child. He sighed and walked towards the stares thinking to himself that Mirai needed to go out and get friends of his own age, this was really pathetic. He went into the room and saw Chibi sitting in the crib looking confused and Mirai staring at the child as if it was a fascinating test subject. Vegeta crossed his arms and gave Mirai his trademark angry look.

"Your friend strikes me as a complete moron," said Mirai.

"Kakarot is NOT my friend," he sneered.

"Well then I don't think I should have any problem with dragging you into my little prank." Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "I need your help. I can't seem to come up with anything good. You, on the other hand, are evil, heartless, devious, cold, selfish, evil, and well….evil!"

"You said evil three times."

"You are evil times three."

"Look whose calling the kettle black!"

"Will you help then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because this is childish."

"So is name calling."

"You were the one calling ME names."

"Who?"

"You!"

"What about me now?"

"Never mind. What did you have in mind!" Mirai had an evil little smirk on his face that would do Vegeta proud, it probably did, and looked down at Chibi.

………………………………………………………………………………

Vegeta walked up to Goku. "Alright Kakarot," you want to spar then your son and mine must come as well. Goku smiled with glee and jumped up shooting his arm into the air. He took off his Gokuu hat and set it on the table. Vegeta looked at the name on the hat and gave and annoyed sigh. "Kakarot, you can't even spell your own human name right!" Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. He rolled his eyes and led the other three into the room according to plan. He started it up at 400x gravity for a little warm up. Just then the electricity 'mysteriously' went out. "Mirai and I will go find out what happened and he will fix it," said Vegeta innocently. Goku nodded his head but Gohan felt this was a little suspicious. The two walked out and shut the door behind them. They walked around to the back to see Chibi there biting into the wires with his sharp little teeth and giggled as the electricity shot through his tiny body.

"So, you know I can't really fix anything right?"

"Don't worry about it kid, your mother can fix it." Mirai nodded his head looking down at the smaller version of himself. He suddenly felt kind of bad for his parents. He was even worse as a child then he was now, actually he had mellowed a bit over the years and the only time he caused any kind of trouble now was when he was board or Jester didn't give him much in the way of a choice. He sighed and left to go make sure that Constance was ready for her part of the prank.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Goku and Gohan stood in the darkness in their training gi ready for the lights to come back on. "So," said Goku in a seductive way, "here we are…alone" (scene pauses and the author is on the floor laughing 'naw guys, I'm just screwing with your heads!' and gets up and rewinds it).

Goku and Gohan stood in the darkness in their training gi ready for ht elights to come back on. "Gee they sure are taking their time fixing the electricity," said Goku in an airheaded kind of way. Gohan sighed in annoyance. His father was so clueless most of the time.

"Dad, I'm not a genius, well okay, yea I am a genius, but somehow I doubt they are fixing the electricity."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it odd how this is taking so long to fix the lights?" Goku just scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know I'm not an plummer."

"Electrician."

"What?"

"Plummer fixes the plumming not the electricity."

"What's the difference?"

"Nothing, never mind!" Goku just shrugged his shoulders. They suddenly heard the door open ominously. They looked to see who it was but no one came in. Goku lifted and eyebrow and shook his head.

"Wow," he said, "they should get a carpenter out here, those must be some bad termites chewing up the metal walls." Gohan shook his head swearing his father got dumber by the moment. They door slammed and made the saiyan and demi-saiyan jump. They turned around and saw a glowing small read head nurse standing on in front of them. She had one hand reaching out to Goku and the other behind her back.

"Gooooookuuuuu," she moaned in a creepy sort of way, "Gooooookuuuuuuu!" Goku took a couple steps forward and offered a hand to the ghostly sight.

"Hi," he said cheerfully, "I'm Goku, who are you?" She took his hand and pulled him closer. Goku noticed the blood falling from her sad eyes and her hair up in a bun had white high lights from stress. She pulled her other had from behind her back painfully slow, the kind of slow that makes you wanna take a really quick bathroom break or scream at the TV because of the building suspense. What Goku saw in the child nurses hand filled him with indescribable fear. He was so full of fear he made Yajirobi look like the bravest samurai. It was a……NEEDLE!! Goku screamed and in circles.

Gohan looked at the girl suspiciously and saw the needle had a capsule corp. logo on it. He lifted an eyebrow and walked up to the ghost and crossed his arms tilting his head to the side. "So," he said casually, "who put you up to this?" The ghastly girl looked at the idiot screaming about gloom and doom in circles.

"I am Constance Le Fay and Mirai Trunks is my master. Well the two of us have had no chance to go out to get a bounty in a long time and it is driving us both to boredom. Well Master Trunks had no idea what he wanted to do to Mr. Son so he asked his daddy for help because he helped us out once before and after much mild debate he agreed to help again. We were just going to clip the wires but realized that if Mirai was no where in sight it would look suspicious, I couldn't survive that kind of electrical shock so we got Chibi to bite into the electricity and they dressed me up as a nurse to scare your daddy cause they thought it would be funny."

Gohan nodded. "You know something," he said looking at his father, "it is kind of funny to watch him scream like a little girl and running in circles." Just then Goku slammed right into a wall and fell over unconscious. "So they did get this on tape right?"

"Of course," she said, "how else would they be able to see their master piece?"

"Well it's to bad he was knocked out," he said, "maybe a few more moments for giggles. Then again it would get annoying to watch. By the way, does Trunks really know how to fix the electricity or was that just a lie to get out of this room?"

"Please," she said, "He would break the TV just turning it on. Is your father really as dumb as Mr. Vegeta says he is?"

"He couldn't solve and rubric cube if the colors if the colors were all them same on all sides." They both sighed and shook there heads at the sadness of it all. Vegeta and Mirai who was carrying Chibi came in to collect the remaining few and the five of them left for dinner leaving Goku in his state of unconsciousness to go visit with the new born.

Dinner was really good and Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goten really hit it off. They were best friends the moment the two were set next to each other. They visited, laughed, played, talked, ate, until finally it was time to go home. Chichi took Gohan and Goten home after Bulma but Chibi Trunks to bed. They had a long goodbye and the Son's left for a long peaceful sleep. Bulma and her tired parents went to bed after they left. This left just Mirai, King and Vegeta awake. "Do you think we should wake Goku up and let him know he needs to go home?"

"Naw," said Vegeta, "Just let him sleep down there and go home and listen to his little harpy scream at him tomorrow. Besides, I think there is a reason why they just forgot about him."

"Why is that," asked King who was told of the funny prank after everyone went to bed.

"If you lived with Kakarot would you take him home on purpose?" King nodded at his son's observation.

"Point taken," he said, "you video taped it right?" Mirai had a big grin on his face and pulled a camera out of no where.

"I video tape every episode of 'Wasting Time with Trunks'." (I don't own cowboy bebop) King Vegeta nodded at his useless grandson's useful tactics. It was wise to video tape humiliation of another so you could use it as blackmail material in the future. They popped the mini DVD out of the camera and went to Mirai's room and popped it into his computer and watched trying to stifle giggles behind there hands so as not to wake anyone.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

I am totally out of it guys. If you have a prank and want to see it on here just send it to me through email or review!


	17. Better lies

Disclaimer: I still don't see the point in this if everyone knows I don't own anything I use

Voices:

A/N: Ok so my new job isn't the only thing keeping the updates at slow pace its my sisters ps3 and this other story I just finished reading. Don't be hypocritical about it you know you would do the same for a ps3!!! Anyway…ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 17

King Vegeta came in after his private training session and stalked off to the shower. He stripped off his saiyan armor and stepped into the hot running water. He closed his eyes to think. So much had happened in the course of a year and today his son would be leaving him again. He remembered the day when he was forced to leave his son with the sadistic son of a bitch tyrant and how he tried to get prince Vegeta back. Now his son was leaving again but this time at his own accord. He had mixed feelings about the events about to take place in only a matter of minutes. On one hand he was proud that his son was so dedicated to his training and to being the best, on the other he knew he was going to miss him but this time there was nothing he would be able to do about it, while on another hand he was angry that his son was ditching him with his harpy future daughter in law and his mentally disturbed grandson.

He got out of the shower and up on a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain black shirt. He had on his black training boots, seeing as how they were the only shoes he owned, and looked at the tall well built 45 year old standing in the mirror with the flame like hair staring back at him miserably. He needed to get off this planet but the problem was he had no place to go. He wondered if that was why his son chose this place to settle down and call home. He shrugged it off and walked down the hall still in deep thought about his current situation. The little girl Constance came running down the hall in her baggy white long sleeved shirt and her blue cargo pants closely chased by a very unhappy Mirai Trunks in his dark blue satin corset with golden flowers etched into it and the black lace that ran through the caller and hugged his arrow like frame. His ankle length black skirt and black swayed boots complemented the appearance that any girl that was into that kind of thing would die to have for her own. His own dark hair was up in a half lazy bun with the rest of his hair wildly out. He looked like a furious goddess chasing after a pitiful thief.

King Vegeta grabbed his grandson and watched as the young girl skippered away in victory and triumph. "What is this now?"

"HER," he shouted, "SHE FUCKING-"

"To be honest I couldn't care less just stop running about it is annoying!"

"Oh, is the big bad King afraid I'll brake an ankle or my leg running in these boots?"

"Don't you mock ME boy!"

"Oh it's so nice to know you care about me." That was it. King Vegeta grabbed for the scrawny boy from the future but the slippery rat managed to dodge him and run the other way. King Vegeta furiously ran after the younger prince and chased him down the stairs. By misfortune, Mirai twisted his ankle and came tumbling down the stares. He was knocked on his butt and hit his head the door. Subconsciously his legs separated and showed his VERY well endowed proof of him actually being male and then the King wondered how the hell it was that he managed to keep himself from unintentionally showing off.

Instead of asking he broke out in laughter as the poor 16 year old quickly brought his knees down to the floor and in front of him and placed his hands on the hem of the skirt to make sure it didn't come up over his thighs. He turned a dark crimson red and he shook in embarrassment and anger at how he was so humiliated.

"Bastard," he shouted, "you did that shit on purpose!"

"On purpose," he said struggling between laughs, "you fell down by yourself."

"Cut it out! You planned that just to humiliate me!" King was now holding the stitches on his side from laughing and he was on his knees in a fit from the hilarity.

"I…can't….stop….what do you mean planned it?"

"You chased me down the stairs because you knew I would fall in these boots cause the heels are 5 inches high!"

"Haha are those heels a compensation because I can assure you that you do not need them!!! GOOD GENES INDEED!!" Mirai was so angry he was at the point of tears. He gave a growl of frustration and got up leaving the room now practically purple. Prince Vegeta came in with a suitcase just as Mirai was leaving.

"What the hell is that all about." King Vegeta got up and wiped a couple of tears from his eyes and calmed down.

"You know, I was just wondering why it was that you stay in this hell whole and now I can see way. It is like constant entertainment here. My god it could be a dinner and show here never a dull moment. But I must say your son is impressive really something to be proud of. Well done!"

Vegeta was very much confused, _What does he mean by that._ King Vegeta saw his confused look and just waved it off. He walked away still chuckling to himself and silently congratulated himself for the accidentally humiliation. Vegeta shook his head. He would miss the constant entertainment that seemed to go on here an awful lot. He had almost dared himself to get the idea that King Vegeta and Trunks actually liked each other and that was why they were so mean to each other. He walked out the door and met up with Gizmo in the back who was on his way back home. It was harder then it seemed to hide out in capsule corp. His presents was a complete secret between him and the few who actually knew of his constant presence so of course, everyone in the building knew he was there.

What they didn't know was that everyone else had know and what the reason for his presence was. He watched as Prince Vegeta climbed into the space ship and got ready to lift off into space. HIS lack of presents was not going to be missed or mistaken. He had become quite the infamous celebrity on the compound. When he wasn't training he was either wondering the halls, eating, or harassing someone mercilessly. Usually the one being harassed was Bulma and the staff felt for her but she seemed to love the thrill of a good verbal fight so in turn harassed him back. After he lifted off Bulma just so happen to be walking into there general direction and noticed Gizmo.

"WHERE THE HELL HAS HE RUN OFF TO!?" Gizmo was rooted on the spot. He could only think of one thing to do and it would be for the sake of his friend. He loved Mirai, he respected him, sometimes he even looked to him as his life savor and could never see himself betraying him. Taking the wrap was all he could think of to do.

"Mirai did it. Told him that he should leave to complete his training because it was all a big distraction and he needed to focus. Yep it's true every word of it. So he duped me into building the ship. Only a select few people knew about it so he could keep it a secret from you." With friends like Gizmo what would Mirai do with enemies. He wasn't seriously going to take the wrap, who would!

Bulma was furious. She marched inside on a blood hunt after her 'betraying' son. She muttered about how he was going to regret what he had just done and will be begging for the stubborn prince to come back and how he sounded more and more like Vegeta. Gizmo called up his friend to prepare him, it was the least he could do after putting Vegeta's words in his mouth.

"Hey Trunks, listen you're not going to like this but you're in some deep shit. Well your mom just so happen to come out just as Vegeta lifted off and she asked me about what it was…..I gave her a good story…….well that's just it, do you remember when you asked Vegeta some time ago why he wanted to leave…..ya…ya…well ya I jus told your mom that you said that to him and that he thought it was a good idea……yup….yes….she is coming after you like a blood hound….well she looked like she was going to bitch you out and good…..uh huh….kick me ass?...no….no wait I'm loosing you….bad connection…." As he said this he moved around the yard looking for full bars. When he found them he turned his attention back to his friend. "Yes….yea….oh she found you…oh ok….well I'm gonna let you go then….yea….yea take care and I will hide from you when ever I see you again…wait you just said you hated me and to fuck off?...yea the connection is bad again…so ya I luv your to…ya bye." With that he hung up.

………………………………………………………………………………..

King Vegeta walked down the hall when he heard the dreaded noise that brought fear to any mans heart. That noise that could wake the dead only to have them die again from a heart attack or stroke do to being scared. That noise could bring terror to one as evil as freiza or worse. That noise was the shouting of an angry woman and it was directed right at poor Mirai. He stood stalk still in the bedroom as Bulma continued to scream at him. King Vegeta snuck pasted the door not wanted to be in the line of fire.

There were times when King Vegeta wondered of Mirai was a girl, although all suspicion of that was shot down for sure, and knew for a fact that he could be just as mean and vicious if he really wanted to be. He was a really sweet guy for the most part, unless he really didn't like you.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Mirai listened in fear as his mother shouted at him for saying something his father had actually said. He suddenly had an idea and decided that instead of pinning it on his father he would do something a little more intertaining. He felt King Vegeta's ki as he slipped pasted not wanting to be noticed and had a great idea. If the King wouldn't help him by choice, well, he would just have to help out unintentionally.

"Well it was King Vegeta who said it first." Bulma was taken aback.

"What," she asked, "what do you mean?"

"Oh I was just the messenger," he said innocently, "I never actually SAID it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, King Vegeta asked me to tell father that because father despises him still because he is so stubborn. So he told me what to tell father and I did. Gizmo just didn't mention that it was originally him who came up with it." Bulma looked even angrier. She rushed out of the bedroom to hunt down the next victim. Mirai smiled to himself, oh what a show this was turning out to be. He called up his friend again.

"Hey Gizmo, don't leave yet….yes….I turned her loose after King….yea….uh huh…..yep…should be quite the show….He is in the living room….yea….I'll meat you there….bye…no hard feelings….no….it was so five minutes ago….oh my god I just made a preppy statement….I know right?...So yea….see ya then." With that Trunks hung up the phone and followed his mother to the living room.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Gizmo hung up the phone and ran inside to the see the show. He rushed into the living room and stood by his friend. Just then Bulma came crashing in like a monster in the closet and snaked over to King Vegeta. "You," she said menacingly, "what did you do?"

King Vegeta looked very confused. He shrugged and looked at her. His confused look then turned to the two boys standing only five feet away. He gave them a very deadly glare. This did not slip pasted the already angry heiress.

"What are you looking at THEM for they are just messengers in your little plot to send Vegeta out into space saying that being here was a distraction!"

"As I recall," he said camly, "Vegeta said that, not me. I'm not sure what these two told you but I can assure you this has been going on for a week."

Bulma turned red with anger and looked at the other two and motioned for them to stand by King Vegeta. They obeyed quickly and looked at the angry beauty of a monster. She glared at them. Gizmo shrunk back in fear. Mirai stood his ground while King Vegeta crossed his arms and had his legs shoulder width apart and looked at her with an angry look.

"Ok," said King Vegeta, "so you are so airheaded you had no idea what was going on all week? Are you searious?" Bulma's look of pissed off turned to that of one of confusion. "A week ago my son decided that with all the commotion and excitement going on he couldn't concentrate on his training to get rid of some robot things coming, I didn't have any idea what he was talking about but now a days I tend to find that when someone here is ranting about something it is best not to ask questions. Being hear as long as he has no doubt a bit of you humans rubbed off on him, I can see it in the way he acts but that is beside the point. He goes to your father and requests he build a ship but this brat said in some confusing way that it was a bad idea for him to build it so instead he got his dumb friend over here to build it with your father overseeing the project. Everyone else who knew about it where either eavesdropping or had walked in on the project."

"So couldn't you guys just tell me this from the beginning," said Bulma to her son and his friend. The two looked thoughtful for a moment and just shrugged. Bulma gave them a blank stair and suddenly launched back into a fury. "I'LL GET HIM FOR THIS!! THAT COWARD WAS PROBABLY RUNNING FROM OUR MARRIAGE! THAT IS SUCH A TYPICAL MALE THING TO DO!! Oh Mirai where did you get that skirt, it is a new one." Mirai looked down a the black skirt and then at his mother in disbelief.

"Um, I got it at WalMart half off." Bulma smiled and made a mental note to go shopping after bitching at Vegeta for a while.

……………………………………………………………………………………

So I am aware that my writing has gone a little down from here but I'm hoping it will get back up on its feet soon. More coming up now that I'm working the night shift I hope!!!


	18. Phony Calls

Hey guys stats are going up but I'm not getting much reviews and its sorta putting me down alittle sniffle sniffle oh well I'm going through this writers block but I'm still trying.

Voices:

Disclaimer: YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!!!

The show must go on!!!

Chapter 18

Bulma sighed out of boredom as she rocked the chibi back and forth. She wore a red tank top, orange pants, and an orange sleeveless jacket. She looked down at the child with the white shirt and black shorts on as he snoozed in his fiery mothers arms. Bulma continued to hum to the child even though he was sleeping. She thought about how surprisingly lonely it was. Fiver other people and she was out of her mind with boredom.

Strange thing was it was almost never boring at Capsule Corp. Someone was usually blowing things up, heated debates popped up, insane scenarios, Mirai Trunks's crazy riddles and fits of insanity. For some reason today was completely boring.

Her fiancée was in space doing god only knows what, all King Vegeta wanted to do was train, like father like son, Mirai was hibernating for some odd reason, his friend Gizmo went home, her father was working, and her mother took the little girl Constance out to go shopping for clothes.

Bulma had bitched Mirai out because the poor girl had no new clothes of her own, she just wore hand me downs from Mirai, and she wasn't in school. Mirai bitched back saying that someone should take her out but it wasn't going to be him and then complained that she didn't have time for school because she owned him a large amount of money there for as a new bounty hunter she was going to work it off and then be on her way.

This managed to piss Bulma off and she said that the girl would be taken out that day by him and he would get her enrolled in school. Mirai managed to weasel his way out of taking her shopping when Bunny came in and said that she would take her. Mirai reluctantly then agreed to get her enrolled. He really was the sweetest guy, he just tend to be a little rough around the edges when things didn't go his way. He had grumbled something about how he was never going to get rid of the girl at this rate.

Bulma smiled. Poor Mirai was a sixteen year old and already had all of this responsibility dumped on him yet he seemed to be pulling threw it all brilliantly. She stopped humming and put the baby in a crib. She watched him and stroked his back before he went to sleep. She saw so much of Vegeta in the child, he was a strong stubborn baby who new what he wanted when he wanted. Unlike Vegeta he was a quiet baby for one his age. Most babies his age cried all of the time but he only cried when he seriously needed attention, he was in danger, or if he woke him up. She chuckled, he was so grumpy if you woke him up.

She looked at the wall knowing Mirai was on the other side. He was strong and stubborn and quiet but didn't ever seem to be there. Sure he was there physically but when he was in thought he was in a totally different world. It scared Bulma, the thought of what that poor tortured individual could be thinking about. Where could a mentally disturbed kid be in his thoughts? She felt tears welt up in her eyes; it broke her heart to see him in disturbingly deep thought. She had also seen it in chibi from time to time. He would be knocking his toy on the ground but his huge blue orb like eyes would be else where.

She felt a chill go down her back just thinking about what these two could be thinking so deeply about. A baby who was still new to this world but had to live with the fact that his own father wouldn't even touch him; it was almost like Vegeta unintentionally teased the child by being there but not giving him attention. Then there was the teen that grew up around death, destruction, and loneliness. She walked back downstairs and sat at the table in the deep thought.

She realized that she was doing just what scared her and decided to stop. She growled in frustration and picked up the phone with a funny smirk on her face. She dialed the seven digit number she made up and got someone on the other line she knew she didn't know.

"Hello pizzeria," she said into the phone holding her nose, "what would you like?"

"Huh," said the old man on the other line, "I didn't call for pizza you called me."

"I got a thin crust anchovy with extra cheese, a box of undercooked hot wings sure to give you a heart attack, a drink with so much sugar it's sludge, and a singing little man with a funny red hat that has "dunce" written on it."

"What are you talking about?"

"That will be $45.62. Would you like to deliver?"

"NO I DIDN'T ORDER ANYTHING FROM YOU GUYS YOU CALLED ME!!"

"Okay then it will be an extra $5 could we have your address?"

"FIVE DOLLARS FOR A FUCKING PIZZA DELIVERY?! I DON'T THINK SO KID!" Bulma could hardly contain her laughter as the man began to rant.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean you just called me!"

"No I didn't!" Bulma flipped the phone up away from her mouth as she snorted in a quiet fit of giggles.

"What do you mean 'no I didn't', you called me and began to read of some order!"

"Is this a prank phone call?"

"Yes but you're the one making the call!"

"ARE YOU SEXUALLY HARASSING ME ON THE PHONE YOU PERVE!?"

"NO YOUR MAKING THE PHONE CALL!"

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOU DON'T KNOW ME!! YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'M CALLING THE POLICE ON YOU BASTERED!! ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME!"

"WHAT!?"

"OH MY GOD YOUR SPYING ON ME!" The man hung up the phone and Bulma sat in disbelief. She cracked up laughing. It had been a while sense she had done anything like that. She was wiping the tears from her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 4 in the afternoon. She had managed to kill a minute. She picked up the phone again and dialed another number.

"Hello?" she said in a pissed off tone

"Hello," came a strange womans voice.

"Hey ya this is your neighbor!"

"turn your fucking tv down for a moment!" Bulma was gonna have fun with this girl.

" what the fuck?"

" ya ya this is your neighbor "

"my neighbor," came the confused tone.

"ya your neighbor you dumb fuck!"

" this is the neighbor?"

"ya the neighbor the one who's paper you been stealin!"

" your paper?"

" yes the newspaper every morning that comes to MY house and you come over and take it and bring it to your house"

" YOUR paper?"

" it's fifteen cents every day and I pay for the damn paper I wanna read it damn it!" Bulma was sounding more and more 'enraged'.

" I take your paper?"

"YA YOU TAKE MY PAPER!"

" why?"

"I don't know why thats why I'm callin you to find out why the hell you do something like that!"

" How would you know that?"

" ya i no you take it want me to kick your ass?"

" why you know i take it!?"

" ya you stop taking my paper otherwise, I'm gonna KICK SOME ASS"

"WHOA"

" i want you to go get the paper and read it to me cause i dont no what the hell is goin on in the world today cause i dont have a freakin paper!"

" wat a fucking load of fucking shit bitch!" Bulma again pulled the phone from her mouth in fits of giggle so the angry ranter wouldn't here her.

"HEY YOU DONT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!"

" wats that girl, you wanted trouble right?"

" WHAT! I'M A GIRL DIP SHIT!"

"YOU WANTED TROUBLE RIGHT!"

" YOU WANT SOME TROUBLE!?"

"YA I GIVE YOU TROUBLE!" said "IF YOU WANT TROUBLE ILL FUCKING GIVE IT TO YOU BITCH," Bulma wondering just how far she could take this.

" bring it on bitch!"

" I GOT TROUBLE WAITING RIGHT HERE FOR YOU! YOU BRING MY FUCKING PAPER BACK HERE NOW!

" I DON"T HAVE YOUR FUCKING PAPER!"

" YOU WILL SEE TROUBLE THEN YOU WILL SEE TROUBLE!!"

" BRING YOUR SORRY ASS IN MY YARD," the other woman said in a daring sort of way.

" YA ASSWHOLE!? BRING YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

" YOU WILL WRAP THAT PAPER UP BACK THE WAY IT WAS AND FUCKING GET IT OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!"

" WRAP YOUR OWN FUCKING PAPER YOU FUCKING BASTARD I DONT HAVE YOUR SHIT!"

" YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL MEET YOU, I'LL MEET YOU RIGHT IN BETWEEN OUR YARDS! WE ARE GONNA RUMBLE AND THE WINNER GETS THE FUCKING PAPER!"

" I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

" WE ARE GONNA THROW SOME SHIT DOWN," said Bulma and then hung up the phone in fits of laughter. Phone calls after phone call from the newspaper, to someone kicking her dog, to a DJ prank call.

After making a phony cop call and harassing the man on the other line she turned around to see King and Mirai sitting at the table.

"How long were you two there?" Bulma was shocked she had not known they were there.

"Well I came in for that first call and King came in shortly after." Bulma looked at Mirai for a moment and then King and turned bright red. She had remembered requesting to both of them that they not do any prank calls because they weren't really funny yet here she was laughing it up and meddling with peoples heads over the phone. She turned a little red with embarrassment. She had just proven herself a hypocrite and wondered how to get out of it. SHE GOT IT!!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Two hours later Bulma, King, and Mirai had been at the radio station arranging a funny call. "We offer 100 Grand to the 100th caller," said Bulma.

The owner of the radio station set it up. Bulma, King, and Mirai were set up to be able to talk on the station after the next commercial break. When it was over Bulma was the first to speak. "Hey this is Bulma from Capsule Corp. and we are giving away 100 Grand to the 100th caller."

"When you here this song 'Wings of a Butter Fly', call in," came King's voice.

"That's 'Wings of a Butterfly' by HIM," said Mirai. Three hours later they finally played the song. They picked up on caller 100 and turned it to live.

"Caller you are number 100," said Mirai.

"I am!" The caller was ecstatic.

"Congrats you just won 100 Grand!" Bulma tried not to laugh as she said it.

"100 Grand!? Oh man this is so awesome! Do you know what I am going to do with it?"

"What's that," asked Mirai.

"Well right now I'm driving this piece of shit truck so I'm buying a new truck man!"

"How are you going to do that," asked King.

"What do you mean?"

"Well how are you going to buy a truck with a candy bar?"

"Candy bar?!"

"Ya a candy bar. 100 Grand is a candy bar," said Mirai.

"WOO congrats man you just won a candy bar," said Bulma. Mirai and King where clapping and 'wooing' in the background.

"You guys are a bunch of dicks you know that!? FUCK YOU!!" With that the caller hung up.

"Oh man he was pissed," laughed the normal DJ.

"Ya," said King, "we should call him back."

"Let's hope he doesn't pull a shot gun on us then," joked Mirai.

"Okay children," came Dr. Briefs voice, "enough playing around lets go home and stop making phony calls." Everyone turned there attention to the doctor who seemed to appear out of no where.

"Where did you come from," asked the confused three.

"Well I was listening to the radio and heard you three on it so decided to find out why it was that you were going to give away so much of my money but I was in the middle of a project so it had to wait. When I left I turned on the radio on the way here and heard the guy who called in."

"Wow, you got here fast I guess," said Mirai, "aside from the three hours of working you did. That must be some project."

"Well yes," said Dr. rubbing his glasses then petting his cat, "I will show you sometime but right now I think it best if we all went home."


	19. Personal Attacks

I know I'm so behind! I suck! Well my work schedule is all kinds of fucked up. But no one is reviewing and it is a little discouraging . At least I'm not getting anymore flames, I don't like flames. So here is chapter whatever

Warning: No side stories have been mad but there is a lot of drama and humor in this one!

Voices:Joey

I am so lost!

Chapter whatever

Bulma was getting a major headache. When chibi wasn't crying Mirai and King where arguing. Luckily most of there fights happened in the GR and they would just storm around and avoid each other. Ekibe, Vegeta's sister, left shortly after her arrival and Bulma was starting to wish she had gone with her.

Today King and Mirai decided it would be a good idea to get into a fight so extreme it completely destroyed the GR. Bulma was on a rampaging saying Vegeta didn't have to be around for the stupid thing to be broken. King Vegeta did not seem to bothered by it, he could train outside and be just as happy. Mirai either had the GR or just didn't bother to train. Bulma knew this was going to royally piss prince Vegeta off when he found out Mirai was slacking when he had plenty of time to be working.

Mirai where fighting, as usual, in the kitchen over Mirai and one of his skirts. King hated him in a skirt and when he was in one as revealing as the red lacy one he was wearing there was bound to be hell. Mirai didn't seem to care much about what anyone thought about his cross dressing habits but King seemed to hate the idea of a saiyan prince dressing up like a girl.

"Do you have any idea how humiliating you are!?"

"Do you have any idea how little I care?"

"You should image is everything in your life! You are not just a saiyan prince you are also the son to a woman who owns one of the worlds largest companies!"

"Well you know what? Fuck the world and there opinions on me, they don't like it that is there business!"

Bulma sighed. She hated it when King Vegeta and Mirai were both right. King Vegeta had brought up a good point that Trunks's image reflected off of the rest of them but Trunks was right that he should be comfortable however he felt he should. Bulma had no idea what to do about it so she decided this was one of those fights were they would just have to duke it out.

"Good lord you remind me of those concubines' I have seen walking around this planet and open to everyone when you where that!"

"Hey a girl has to make a living," Mirai shrugged.

"You're not a girl!"

"Physically, no, I'm not!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"You know what old man, your right, you are absolutely right. You know, I didn't even know. I could be wrong about this but you're right and you say I'm wrong so you must be right. You are floating in the ship of Right and I am swimming in the Wrong Sea so throw me a life line, you know, save me!"

Bulma lifted an eyebrow, the oldest trick in the girls book was being played by a boy to his judgmental grandfather. Never a dull moment at Capsule Corp. Trunks then began the brilliant procedure that was mentally known by all women on how to make a man look like an idiot. Bulma was going to sit back and watch to show!

Trunks then did the infamous LEG LOCK. He lifted his leg slightly and moved it to the side with his toes pointed the wall to his left. The shit was about to hit the fan and poor King had no idea it was headed strait for him.

Next Mirai did the 'windshield wiper' with his hand as King talked on about how it was wrong and disturbing for boys to dress up as girls. Mirai touched his face a few times and put his hand over his mouth to hide the sneaky smile. After King had finished his little lecture he was about to fuck himself over even worse.

Mirai turned and walked three steps forward and turn his head to the side and very quietly, so King would listen, said, "no wonder why my dad is so stupid sometimes."

King Vegeta laughed at this and walked off mumbling about how his son was a very brilliant man. Bulma smiled at the mans ignorance of what was just done to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

King Vegeta paced the bedroom floor just about wearing wholes in the carpet. He was mumbling about how his son was the most brilliant saiyan alive. He was a tactical genius, he could pull out a good bluff and make it sound real, he could say something true and make it sound like a well hidden bluff. He was like a saiyan lie detector for Kami's sake!

"Yeah, I raised my son into a smart man. He is smarter then Bardock's kid Kakorot! That man couldn't spell his human name right and it was four letters long! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW TRUNKS!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bulma and Mirai where sitting in the living room when they heard the King yelling at the floor towards Mirai's direction. "Show time," he said getting up and moving for the kitchen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

King Vegeta paced along the hallway, he had managed to work himself up so badly he had completely forgotten the layout of the campus. "Where the fuck do I live! Why the fuck can't I find the damned stares!? WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?" He turned the corner and found he was walking in circles. He screamed in agrivation and looked to his left and found the stare case next to his bedroom door. He moved down the stares and almost got lost on the way down, even thought it is only one flight of stares, so had to stop and ask Dr. Briefs, who was headed up stares for a nap after easily completing some high tech electronic that no normal human mind can comprehend without going completely crazy. Dr. Briefs hated easy projects like those, they would make him so board he would need a nape.

He pointed the direction of how to get down stares, walk down the next two steps and you will find it, and headed up. King Vegeta frantically searched and without even thinking of what he was going to say he walked into the kitchen and saw Mirai eating a bowl of rice.

"Oh you like rice do you!?" King Vegeta was shaking in rage.

"Yes," said Mirai lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, well, your dad use to hate rice but you know what?"

"Um…..what?"

"He ate it anyway! You know what?! I didn't have to tell him to eat it he just did! Do you know why?!"

"Uh….he was hungry?"

"YES HE WAS!!! But that isn't the only reason why!! IT'S BECAUSE HE WAS SMART!!! HE IS STILL SMART BECAUSE NOW HE LIKES RICE AND HE EATS IT!!"

"Woopdi-friggin-doo. I eat rice when I'm hungry."

"Oh yeah but I bet you wouldn't if you didn't like it."

"It doesn't matter my father is still dumb. You do realize that starches raises your chance of getting Diabetes don't you?"

King Vegeta was hyperventilating. As I said he had no dialog prepared so had nothing to say to this.

"Oh yeah Mr. Doctor!?"

"Um, yeah."

"Don't sass ME you ungrateful know it all! I'm a King!"

"Of what?"

King Vegeta stormed out. Bulma was proud that her son kept his head cool but that was very inappropriate. Bulma caught up to King and told him to ignore Mirai, he didn't have anymore then King did at home so he had no room to be talking. King only looked at his future daughter in law and nodded. He really did appreciate that she came to make him feel better but wasn't going to show HER that. Bulma smiled and said she would talk to him about it. King cringed at Bulma's definition of _talking_ and suddenly felt bad for him.

"No that is ok," he said hastily, "It is our fight to finish, I will speak to him." Needless to say, King Vegeta's opinion of conversation usually ended with someone getting bitch smacked or back handed. Bulma didn't like the idea but knew she couldn't argue. She made her way outside to fix the GR, if she didn't the two of them would kill each other.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

King Vegeta really did just plan on talking to him. "Ok listen kid," he said quickly, "you don't have any less then I do so you have no room in talking about who lost who!"

"Well you could do something about it and I couldn't!"

King Vegeta back handed him so hard Mirai fell on the floor. King toward over him and gave him an evil glare that would make Freiza take a few steps back in fear. "I said you will listen!" His voice was dangerous and low. Mirai simply nodded, to scared to do anything else.

"Good. Now as I was saying, you have no less then I do and so should not be talking about who lost what. The only difference is I had actually tried to stop it several times and from what I understand all you have done with your little problem is run away several times. A true saiyan will stand and fight no matter the odds. I stood against 400 men, you have stood against one and when the other jumps in you run away with your tail between your legs. When you can get the nerve to stand up two your two oversized dolls then you can tell me off for not destroying Freiza. To tell you the truth I think that when you interrupted me it was your way to protect just how cowardly you have been!"

"Is it cowardly to want to say alive?"

"No, it is cowardly that you don't stand your ground you pathetic waist of saiyan blood! You disgust me! Get out of my face you martyring self righteous twit!" Mirai scampered to his feet and ran off somewhere.

Vegeta smiled in triumph, he never actually meant anything he said, he just wanted to give the kid a bad scare so he would shut up about shit he had no idea about.

(Mirai, you run from the king) came Joey's voice in his taunting way, (why not stick up to him?) _No Joey he will hurt us again _(You know me Trunks, you know that is what I want, pain, suffering) Mirai stood in the hallway now stalk still. _Another way to get what you want?_ (Fauntleroy is know where on this planet, so let us hack, slice, cut) Mirai stalked to his bedroom and pulled a knife out from under his bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey guys sorry this wasn't very good, it is 3 in the morning here so I'm tired. Sorry the update took so long.


	20. THE INSANITY

AN: ok guys I gotta tell you this. I saw Bambi II the other day, yes there is a sequel to Bambi, and me being me I pulled out my dark humor card though most of it. His mom died and he gets stuck with his dad it was a really sad beginning but dad who is the Prince of the Forest doesn't want him so he asks his owl friend to find him a new doe to care for him.

Well dad pretty much avoided him a lot until he ended up spending the day with him the first day of spring and they saw this heard of deer, and it was majestic and the landscape and music made it all the more that much better. I turned to my brother and said "Hey Josh, what would Bambi look like if they were running by and one of those deer just BLAM gets shot and blown away?" Josh started cracking up and just as I finished saying that they showed Bambi with this look that could be either admiration or horror on his face. We started laughing some more, I'm just a little sick.

So my sister comes in the next time they showed the owl talking to the prince and Bambi and she asks us what we are watching. I told her, "we are about to see Bambi blown away and his guts splattered all over the owl." Well josh found it funny but she says, "You're sick," in a voice that was like degust and amusement. She was giggling while she said it to. Sorry back to the story.

You know what, I don't even know, I never pay attention to what chapter I'm on.

So this is the chapter after the last.

Bulma, King Vegeta, Trunks, Mirai Trunks, and the gang were on top of the mountain not to far from where the androids where suppose to attack. (We are just gonna fast forward, wrong androids attack, Vegeta comes back a super saiyan, Goku gets heart disease, Cell is found as well as the other time machine, Goku gets better, our hero's all feel like failures throughout most of this saga. Just throw King Vegeta in all of that. I'm sure they could strike up interesting conversation but there have been so many versions of this story so just use YOUR imagination for a change cause I'm exhausted. I work graveyard and all so just be happy I'm continuing the story. So we are going to start just before the Chamber of Time and all that.)

Trunks looked at the narrator, "You know," he said to me, "you could have just put all of that in the AN."

"Yeah, I know, but it was taken up by my story about Bambi II so I didn't have the room."

"Damnit, girl, just take that Bambi shit out of it," Prince Vegeta shouted at me.

"Fuck you, I'll put whatever the hell I want in my authors note!" Vegeta glared at me dangerously and then had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Stupid human girl! You don't even have a disclaimer on it!"

"Yeah so," I said nervously.

"You're going to get a lawsuit for it you know."

"SHUT UP!! I DIDN'T FORGET THE DISCLAIMER I JUST HAVEN'T DONE IT YET!"

"Oh yeah, prove it!"

"Okay," I said coolly, "the disclaimer is going to be in the middle of it. HA nobody does the disclaimer in the middle of the story!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Yeah so you are going to be original about it, who gives a flying fuck!" I bowed my head in defeat and was about to cry when Mirai put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said, "he is just jealous because he tried one of these fanfics and got a lawsuit from Mike Tyson because he didn't mention he doesn't own him." I had a look of shock, _Mike Tyson?_

"It was weird, it was Mike Tyson biting Goku's ear off."

"Tyson? But wasn't that-"

"Shh," Trunks quietly interrupted, "we don't talk about dads faults and flaws in front of him. He likes to think he is right, best just to let him live in his fantasy world, what else does he have?"

"Oh that's right," I whispered, "he's married to your mom huh?" Trunks gave a sad and understanding nod. Vegeta glared at us after he was done looking at himself in the mirror after looking at himself through the whole conversation.

"Are we going into this room or not," he demanded harshly.

"Sure why not," I responded.

"BECAUSE YOUR HOLDING US BACK YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN!"

"Don't listen to him," said Trunks stubbornly, "your not TOTALLY useless." I ran off crying something about hamsters and toy cars.

"You two are so mean," said Bulma.

"HEY NO I DID'T," she said, "I wasn't even talking!" I growled in frustration. I made the two walk into the room and locked, tied, chained, bungee corded, pad locked, the door shut and tied floss from the rooms doorknob to another one to make sure Trunks didn't pussy out and stayed the whole year.

In the room, Vegeta laughed wickedly and Trunks began to scream and slam on the door and start hyperventilating. "THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN!"

"DAMNIT BOY THERE ARE NO WALLS QUIT BEING A PUSSY!" He back handed the boy and shook him. He stared at his father for a moment.

"I-I-I'm sorry I have no idea what just got into me."

I smiled in triumph. "You know," said King Vegeta, "You have to let the two out eventually."

"Why," I asked.

"Because Kakarot and his son still have to go in and they have to get there asses kicked by Cell."

I bowed my head once again in defeat as the King not only stomped, by blew away my parade of victory. I sadly nodded but refused to let them out for the time being. The limit was one day and dammit, they would stay that day! The others just looked on at the spectacle quietly on comfy chairs that rocked back and forth with cup holders on them. They ate popcorn and drank soda out of large paper cups with lids and straws. What are those lids made out of anyway? I walked up to Yamcha and kicked him in the shins. As he was rolling on the ground in pain holding his shins and crying I ran away speedy quick to my bedroom and continued to story.

"Damn girl doesn't even own Dragonball z, cowboy bebop, or any other reference to this story and she still gets to beat me up and use me for her disclaimer. She doesn't own Tyson either!" Mike Tyson was sitting near by with a book that said "If I Were to Kill My Wife, This is How I Would Do It" and his lawyer. He grumbled and got up as he realized that I, unlike Vegeta, remembered to put that I didn't own him and then remembered to stick that in the disclaimer.

"Oh and I don't own that book either," I quickly added.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Somewhere in a hospital many miles away from the lookout a woman was giving birth and yelling at her lover saying he put that bitch in her and she hated him for it and broke his hand in the process. This woman's name was Jane Doe, and we don't care about her.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Piccolo blink a couple times, he felt for the poor guy. It is true that Namik's had no females and they didn't give birth the same way as humans, but sense he fused with Kami, he was aware of what was going on in the world. It was like watching Fox News and channel surfing though local channels. Piccolo cursed Kami for not buying cable or a TV for that matter. The only thing he could do was be on myspace. His look became serious as he remembered he had not checked his messages and profile in a while. He wasn't doing anything at the moment so stalked off to the computer.

Gohan watched Piccolo walk off. For a moment he was afraid that Piccolo would go to fight Cell but was relieved to see him get on his profile. Gohan didn't much like his profile, he didn't even have Piccolo on his friends list simply because of his pink flowery profile with that song (I don't own) Super Star by Spice girls as his profile song.

Gohan began to think about life, he didn't know why but he was named after rice, why rice? Trunks, who had snuck out of the Chamber walked up to him.

"Gohan, you will have a daughter and name her after bread." Gohan felt a twinge of horror go down his back. A GIRL!! He could hardly stand his MOTHER he didn't know anything about women and he was going to have a daughter and name her after food! The two heard an angry growl and flinched. Vegeta caught Mirai in the act of escaping being in the same room as the psychopath.

Trunks jumped to make a run for it but Vegeta grabbed him and drug the teen kicking and screaming back to the Chamber.

The door closed so slowly it was like a bad scary movie about cannibals. Gohan shivered remembering watching Hannibal which the author didn't own either. He couldn't get the imagines out of his head, Vegeta cooking Mirai up and seasoning him. If Vegeta came out of that room alone and offered something tasty looking and Mirai wasn't around, he swore he wouldn't eat it! Piccolo suddenly felt trouble with the androids so decided to log off of his profile, told some of his peeps bye and logged out of yahoo which was not owned by the author, and went to go fight Cell.

Everyone else was looking at the door wondering how those two penetrated the infamously strong unbreakable dental floss. They stared at it for a moment then kept close attention to what was going on at the battle field. Piccolo and Android 17i fought furiously. 17 round house kicked at piccolo as piccolo threw and upper cut his way. Dogging and throwing punches and kicks every which way flying up in the air.

Cell arrived and Piccolo and 17 teamed up and when against the ugly bug. It was two against one and still the mutant won. 17 was absorbed and Piccolo was killed. 16 told 18 to run. He was just as powerful as Cell and would kill him.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Gohan struggled it was killing him that there was nothing he could do. Goku saw this and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Gohan," he said, "I'm sure that if you asked Trunks would be more then happy to tell you how they penetrated the evil floss of dental."

"Are you sure dad?" Goku nodded, he wasn't really that sure but it was no use breaking the kids heart telling him he really didn't know.

"In the mean time lets worry about what is going on with Piccolo."

"But dad," he said, "we have no way of knowing what is going on!"

"So," he said, "doesn't mean we can't pretend to know what is going on." Gohan nodded and pretended to be upset.

…………………………………………………………….

Well my sis is going to bed so goodnight and I gotta stop.


	21. Knock down

Disclaimer: screw this!

Voices: **Joey**

Warning: if you don't remember I had fast forward through a lot in the last one cause I'm tired but I think the last chapter was crazy so I'm going to try and make this one a little less out there but I think I'm going to fail at it.

Chapter with more stuff in it!

1 year, that was it, that was all he had to do was 1 year. 1 year trapped in a room with the most feared man in all the universe, no sex, not being aloud to dress in any sort of women's clothing, no blood, and no way out….._shouldn't be to hard right?_ **Little Malk, you've been fucked royally** came Joeys voice.

Mirai groaned in his mind. Joey was probably right, sex, art, bliss, freedom, truth, beauty, blood, these were all things he survived on and they had just been ripped from him. It was the blood he needed most, he had no idea what he was going to do without it, attack his own father? If that was what it came to, he was damn sure that Ventrue wasn't going to show up any time soon.

Mirai had no idea if he was going to last a year but he wasn't going to give Vegeta the satisfaction of beating him. He walked towards the blank nothingness looking at it for the first time. His father was right, there were no walls here, it was completely white. Mirai was barely hanging onto his sanity already, this was the worst thing that could happen to him, he wasn't afraid, he was terrified.

People often wondered if he feared anything, well he found his fear, the thing that scared him, real fear not just his phobias. While they are real fears, they were not HIS fears, they were malkavian fears. His only fear was laid out before him. He unconsciously took a step back. Vegeta saw this and had a triumphant look on his face.

"What's the matter, boy? Afraid?"

"No," Mirai lied, "it's just a little unnerving."

"Oh," he said in a piteous tone, "are you not going to last the year?"

"I will be fine!" Vegeta's smirk turned to one of mocking.

"Yes I can see that." Mirai glared at him. Vegeta gave him a more deathly glare. Mirai turned his eyes back to his worst fear but didn't show it. He turned his back to it and walked a little ways toward the kitchen. He opened the door and looked in. There was a giant pantry with a years worth of food. He looked about and shut it. He then opened the refrigerator and just has he had suspected he found no blood. He walked back out. Vegeta saw him and summoned him with his finger and pointed to the nothingness.

Mirai wanted to shiver in fear but managed to suppress it. He took a silent gulp and walked out. The first thing he noticed was the farther out he went the heavier the gravity got. He about stumbled and fell on his ass the first step he took. Vegeta, who had been walking next to him, had not acknowledged the change in gravity, then again he practically lived in the GR. Mirai sneered at the memory of his fathers antisocial nature.

Vegeta saw the sneer and gave him a questioning look. Mirai simply said it was something he had remembered and walked on. Without warning Vegeta snuck up to hims and WAM!! Hit him right upside the head and knocked him right in the back with his knee.

Mirai fell to the ground in shock. He shot himself back up and turned around quickly. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Vegeta attacked him again head on with a hit in the gut. He upper cut him in the jaw and pushed his palm into the center of Mirai's chest. Mirai flew back a few steps then finally fell to the floor. "Get up," said Vegeta harshly, "get up or I'm going to attack you while your down!"

Mirai immediately jumped up to his feet and went into a fighting stance. Vegeta then for the first time noticed that his stance had to many openings, he then began to wonder why it was that he hadn't noticed before. Vegeta was going to fix that. He smirked _I hope he is a fast learning_. He swung his fist back and then with half of his weight he went in for an attack but then switched it up. Instead of going through with the punch he kneed him right below the stomach. Mirai, in all of his shock, landed face first on the ground….again….and realized that he was about to be well acquainted with the tiled floor if this kept up.

"What the hell are you doing," shouted Vegeta. Mirai got up and looked at him.

Vegeta launched for another attack. As Mirai began to block his blows he noticed how sloppy he was. Vegeta fazed above him and brought his fist down on his left shoulder completely dislocating it. Mirai fell on one knee holding his arm. Vegeta brought his foot up to the boys face and kicked him breaking his nose. _This is ridiculous! Why the hell had I not noticed how sloppy he was!? It is because I never took the time to over see his fighting ability! Sure I trained with him but I never really paid much attention to what he was doing, I was more worried about my father who I know for a fact is not flawed in his skills. I was so busy blocking him and my father off I never took the time to make sure he fought right_.

Vegeta fazed behind the boy, who flew across the room from being tripped then knocked in the stomach, and kicked him in the back. He caught the boy by the collar and drug him back. It's surprising how much time flies by when you are beating someone senselessly thinking to yourself wondering where you went wrong with there training. He mercilessly forced the boy to sit down on a chair and left to find a first aid, which he saw in the kitchen.

He came back and pulled a chair up in front of him. He was pissed at the kid for being so slacked about his style, he had never seen one like his but could tell it was slacked off. Vegeta knew lack of discipline when he saw it. "Who taught you how to fight," he asked harshly.

Mirai seemed to fade out for a moment, "Well first you showed me the basics but disappeared for some time. Gohan took up after that only teaching me what I needed to survive the androids, then I learned a few tricks of my own and put the basic fighting skills in with it and it was like I made my own style of fighting."

"Why has no one taught you how to fight right?"

"Well, I don't know, no one has lived long enough. You had disappeared when I was seven when you disappeared then fourteen when Gohan died." Vegeta only grunted. It was obviously not the kids fault so didn't hold it against him but he wasn't going to accept this either. He wrapped what needed to be wrapped then came to hard part.

"Alright I suggest you lay across the table," said Vegeta, "I'm going to try and do this as painless as possible."

"Wait! WHAT!? What are you doing?"

"Trunk's relax I'm just going to pop your arm back in place!"

"WHAT!? No It's fine where it is!"

"Trunks stop acting like Kakorrot!"

"I'm allergic to pain!" Vegeta was growing tired of this. He grabbed the kids arm but he pulled away and shot the other direction. Vegeta fazed in front of him and slid on the floor tripping him. He fell down on his face and felt a heavy weight on his back. He suddenly realized Vegeta was on top of him and began to squirm forward desperately. Vegeta put his weight on Mirai's right arm and put a foot on his back grabbing the struggling teens left arm. Mirai lifted his right leg in an almost scorpion way. He knocked Vegeta on the right shoulder blade knocking the prince to the floor. He staggered up when he noticed the prince was missing from where he was kicked.

Mirai searched frantically when out of no where he was rammed into the bedpost and shoved back on the ground for the twentieth time that day. This time he landed back fist and Vegeta stood over him. He kneeled down putting one need on one arm and the other on his chest. He grabbed Trunks's arm and quickly shoved it back in place. Trunks's gave out a loud cry of pain. So loud it would break a normal humans ear drums but as fate has it, Vegeta could take louder.

He got off of the boy who shot off the ground. "Fuck you!" he screamed in a rage. "Where the hell do you get off popping arms in and out of place!? What is your goddamn problem!?"

Vegeta was growing tired of his swearing. He took a step forward but Trunks took a step back. "Where the hell do YOU get off with this slacked fighting you are doing!? If you were more disciplined in your fighting that would not have happened! But as it is you seem incapable of fighting right! Everything from you fighting stance to your attacks leave everything wide open! Not anymore, we are going to fix this little problem of yours and if that means we have to spend another year in here then so be it!"

Mirai was in shock, he had no idea what to say. He knew he wasn't the most skilled fighter but he had no idea he was so unskilled it irked Vegeta. Then again he was not a hard person to piss off. Mirai furiously fought back the tears from the pain of his arm. He wiped them off before they escaped his eyes. He watched the angered saiyan stalk off to the kitchen and come back with a bag of ice. He put it on his sons arm and told him to keep it there and sit down.

Vegeta went into the kitchen. He had no idea what to FEED the kid. While he was struggling with his fighting style Vegeta was going to have to struggle with how to take care of this kid. He pulled open the pantry for lunch and saw a box of cereal. He picked that up and a bowl and a spoon and the carton of milk and brought them out. He set it in front of the kid.

Mirai lifted an eyebrow. "Breakfast for lunch? Sounds good!" He set down the ice and began to make the bowl of Count Chocula. He put the ice back on his arm and began to eat with his good arm. It was Vegeta's turn to lift an eyebrow _breakfast?_ He just shrugged. The kid was happy with it so he made himself a bowl. After they finished Vegeta trained a bit more by himself while Mirai slept a bit. Vegeta noticed that he slept a lot and wondered why. He would train the whole morning, eat, do whatever it was he did, then sleep the rest of the day away. He shook his head.

Everyone thought he never really paid attention to what was going on outside of the GR. He didn't pay attention to most things but he couldn't help but wonder what his son was up to all of the time. Last summer Vegeta remembered the gardener put a strange metal device on the grass and attached the hose to it. Water shot out of it and began to slowly rock back and forth. He then saw Mirai sitting on the porch watching the strange metal device go back and forth with the girl who called it as 'sprinkler system'. It was a particularly hot day so Mirai pulled his shirt off and began to run around in the water. Vegeta thought it was the strangest thing he had ever seen but the girl thought it rather amusing.

She jumped from her chair and joined him jumping over the sprinkler laughing with him running back and forth. He followed the two back inside as they took off there wet clothes and put on some dry ones. Mirai put on his dark green pajama bottoms and crashed on the couch for several hours before waking up to eat.

Vegeta shook off the memory and went back to his training wondering why the hell it was that he even cared and why the kids constant cursing was bugging him. He decided that tomorrow he was going to teach the kid to fight properly.

……………………………………………………………………………………

AWWW a nice trip down memory lane for Vegeta, I think I'm going to make that memory into a side story. Yeah I think it will be cute!!! By the way most of this story didn't even come from me I just sort of threw it into mine cause I think it would work well!


	22. A cry for help or a cry to kill?

Disclaimer: nope not a thing

Voices: none

A/N: I don't do many of these do I? Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but here I am now! That story in the last chapter is going to be a side story and should be cute but I haven't a clue when I'm going to do it. This chapter is going to be Vegeta's POV so know voices in this one cause he isn't crazy.

Chapter of the next!

Little Vegeta of 7 ran down the halls in fear of the monster that followed him. He ran down an endless hallway of white not sure where he was or where he was going. He didn't care, all he was thinking was _I have to get away, I have to get away from him_. Suddenly the ugly white and purple lizard like man with a girly voice appeared in front of him laughing at his pathetic attempted to get away. The wicked laugh from the monster with the old woman voice haunted him and echoed down the halls. Suddenly he tripped and found himself bowing before the ugly creature.

Vegeta woke up with a start but was careful not to scream. He would show no weakness because of a dream. He shot up so fast it made everything go a little dark and his head feel like it was falling from a great high building. He lay back down for a moment until his head settled down and then slowly rose. He looked up at the giant clock; it had only been a week in this place.

He got the uneasy feeling that someone was watching him. He looked over and saw it was the same annoyance as always. Mirai was sitting down watching him in a curious sort of way. _Why the hell does he keep looking at me?_ Vegeta was angry that he had seen his father in a moment of weakness. At least the kid had the sense not to wake him or he probably would have gotten himself a punch in the face because of the intensity and confusion of the dream.

He would have landed on his butt right on the floor; then again, the floor had not been a foreign place for him lately. He was getting better but he was still sloppy enough that Vegeta could easily get a hit in. It was getting more and more difficult but that was what Vegeta was trying to accomplish with him. He was trying to make it almost impossible for Mirai to get hit.

Vegeta didn't like that he was still up though. How could he go by with barely any sleep at all? Maybe that was part of what made him so sloppy. Vegeta had also learned that if you insult him enough he gets mad and his power seemed to rise when he was angry. That was is the way saiyan are though; the angrier they are the more powerful.

Vegeta really only talked to him when they were training but never had a real conversation with him. In truth, Vegeta didn't want to because sometimes he spoke in riddles. Vegeta hated playing games and didn't want to play mind games with anyone. He was in a bad mood today, he could tell. Normally he couldn't care less what Mirai did on his own time but the fact that he had gone to bed at what would have been the middle of the night and got up at what could have been about 5 in the morning seemed to really annoy him.

Vegeta walked off to the bathroom and was careful not to say anything. If he didn't talk to Mirai, maybe Mirai wouldn't talk to him. He started the shower, stripped off his cloths and stepped into the hot shower. He just stood there and let the water brush over him. He stood there for five minutes then got out. When he came out he saw Mirai holding his ears in frustration whispering to himself. He looked like he was having an argument with someone. Vegeta just stood there and watched. He didn't understand what he was saying but caught a few curses every now and them. Vegeta leaned against the door and crossed his arms while he watched. He began to be more coherent as the 'argument' went.

"No," he whispered, "not here and not now! It must wait, wait until we are out….I don't know Jugular….please wait!" Vegeta shook his head. Whatever it was he was fighting with it wanted something Mirai was unable to get where he was. Vegeta then noticed he was a bit paler then usual. He shrugged it off and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He and Mirai had a silent agreement to take turns in making food. Vegeta would do it one day, he would the next. The only reason for it was because Vegeta had no idea what he was doing. He would make dinner for breakfast, dessert for lunch, breakfast for dinner, and would sometimes make lunch for dinner. Mirai had it a bit more right but liked dessert for breakfast.

Vegeta hated the idea of eating anything sweet for breakfast but would deal with it anyway; Mirai never told him when you should eat something so he never did it to him. For breakfast he spaghetti. When he came back Mirai was just fine. He looked a little tired but other then that it was as though the argument never happened. He seemed at little startled to see him exit the kitchen though. Vegeta wanted to know what that was about but didn't want him to ask Vegeta what he was so afraid of when he woke up.

They finished and trained. Vegeta, being as short tempered as he was, had managed to make an ass of himself when he yelled at Mirai about a particular move Vegeta did not approve of, but was sadly proven wrong when Mirai managed to get a hit on Vegeta.

Vegeta noticed that Mirai was suddenly very stoic and just sat there and seemed to be spacing out. He put the plate in front of him but Mirai just knocked it off the table saying he didn't want food. Vegeta had again lost it and demanded to know what the boys problem was. Suddenly in a flash Mirai wasn't there

He had no idea what was going on but Mirai stood in front and right next to him at the same time. The one next to him gestured for him to watch a man with a rather large and long pole in his hand headed strait for the one in front of him. The difference was, the one next to Vegeta wore a plane black coat like the ones worn in the 1800's (picture Jack Sparrows coat only a darker black) with black pants that had straps and chains and a plane black tee. The one in front was in a long forest green skirt, a black long shirt that went down to his thighs almost to his knees, a leather black long coat (like the one from Underworld that the girl always wears) and a pare of brown flat shoes.

The one in front suddenly huddled against a trashcan looking defenseless and pathetic and the man with the pole stopped in his tracks looking down at what he saw was a pitiful girl without a hope in the entire world. He lowered the pole and looked at the girl with a pleasurable smile on his face. He held his hand out to the pretty young girl and 'she' accepted it grateful he wasn't going to hurt her. He suddenly pulled her in for a passionate kiss that at first 'she' struggled against but then melted into.

Vegeta noticed that the vision of Trunks had his hand slowly moving up his led and toward his belly where it stopped and shoved its way inside. The man had a look of shock and pain as his backed away a few steps. Vision Trunks, however would not let go of the kiss as blood began to spill out of his mouth and into Trunks's and deep red drops pored out from the small space between there lips. His hand jerked its way up into his chest and grabbed his heart and pulled it back out through his stomach. Vision Trunks showed the man his heart and had a look on his face that said 'oops, did I do that?' and then smiled at him and dropped the heart on the ground. Vegeta then noticed that the one in front had suddenly turned from pale to the golden color he was before he was a vampire. Vision trunks watched as the man slowly and painfully died, laughing like the maniac he was as the man finally dropped dead and walked away leaving the body to rot in the torn and abandoned streets.

Vegeta found himself back in the place he was before. He took a step back and looked up at the current Trunks who seemed to have a hungered look on his face. It was quickly replaced with sorrow. That was why he was so pale, he had no access to blood here! Vegeta then quickly remembered that he had seen several large bottles of it in the first aid box incase one of them was bleeding to death. Vegeta looked over and saw Mirai doing the same thing he had been that morning. If Vegeta didn't get some blood in that kid, then _he _would be lying on the ground bleeding to death.

He ran to the kitchen and pulled on of the bottles out. He was reminded of a wine bottle when he took a look at the dark green thing the size of a regular wine bottle. He turned around and saw Mirai standing there. His breathing was shallow; his finger nails had grown into claws that seemed to slightly curl, his four fangs had grown out, his eyes changed from cerulean to a deep red almost like the man's from the visions, and insanity danced wildly in them. "Oh Jugular," he said, "I want him, let us take him!"

Mirai broke into the same maniac laughter it had been in the vision. Vegeta held the bottle to the psycho and gave him a small smile.

"Wouldn't you rather have something a bit more human," he asked, "then blood that is not as fresh?"

"Aged to perfection," was all the wicked vampire could say.

"Well I am flattered but I can promise you this is much better."

Mirai lifted an eyebrow. "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Mirai seemed to consider then and took the bottle.

"Quite Jugular," he said just as he lifted the bottle to his mouth. "What do you mean a trick?" He seemed to be having another fight and Vegeta had a very bad feeling. "You do not trust Fauntleroy?...I don't know…..Does it now?...We are hungry now what does it matter?..." Mirai took a swig out of the bottle and he seemed to be turning back to normal. He looked at Vegeta for a moment and began to speak but closed his mouth then opened it again.

"Spit it out boy!" Vegeta had no patients and Mirai was only making it worse.

"I…I…I think I'm going to take a nap." With that Mirai went off while drinking right out of the bottle and into bed. Vegeta wanted to kill the bastard. First he pushes Vegeta over the edge, then shows him killing someone who was going to rape and then probably kill him if he hadn't, then he aims for his _OWN FATHER_ and then when Vegeta helps him out all he gets is 'I'm going to take nap'! Vegeta wanted so bad to kill him for it but knew that if he did anything he would never hear the end of it from Bulma and no lemonade was going to be made for a long time.


	23. Lookout Distroyed

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I DIDN'T MEANT TO TAKE SO LONG!! Anyway I'm going to jump a few months sense it is pretty monotonous from here on out. Lets just go to the last day.

I don't even know what chapter I am in anymore!

Vegeta woke up. Finally that horrid year was over. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last before he finally let loose on the vampire. He got up and barked at Mirai go get up. Mirai was, of course, reluctant to move, but Vegeta was in a better mood knowing he would be able to lease in a few hours. Vegeta had a wicked smile on his face and walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers off. Mirai got up in shock and looked at him in a surprised sort of way.

"Get up," he said again, "I'm not going to tell you again."

"Why do you insist on getting me up during the unholy hours of the morning?"

"What are you talking about? There is no such thing here?"

"Well the generous clock says 12:00…." Mirai trailed a little realizing the stupidity of what he just said. He just shook his head. "Sorry," he said, "it is early for me still." Vegeta tried to resist the urge to smack the boy but with no avail. He slapped him right upside the head leaving a bit of a bump there.

"You can go back to bed if you really want to," he said walking away. (this came from piccolo when he was trying to wake trunks and goten up during the buu saga) Mirai just rubbed his head.

"That's ok," he said angrily, "I'm up anyway." Vegeta smirked to himself for his victory and went to train for a bit while Mirai made breakfast. Finally, he would no longer have to eat dessert for breakfast. Unfortunately he had to go through one more morning of chocolate cake, vanilla ice cream, brownie, or any other delicious concoction Mirai would whip up. About five minutes into training he smelled something he did not expect. It was…pancake? Not even chocolate, it was lemon. Vegeta stopped and looked to see Mirai ACUTALLY making BREAKFAST!! He would have had a heart attack if it weren't for the fact that he was about to be fed FOOD for breakfast. They were good pancakes to. Vegeta could swear Bulma's mother had made them if it hadn't been for the fact that it was impossible for her to get there. He thought about this while he ate and finally asked a question that had been bugging him.

"Why bother making a real breakfast?"

"I wasn't in the mood for anything sweet," he said simply. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow at the way he said it. SOMEBODY woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Mirai had his own thoughts going on. He had been living off of nothing but food and bottled blood. Jugular wouldn't shut up about it, Jesse was always telling him _do what makes you happy_, and the fact that Mira had a huge crush on his dad was not making life any easier.

Mirai did not want to aim for some weird incest relationship while visiting the past and Mira was only making it that much harder. He had given into Joey's need for pain a few times. He would usually cut himself in the shower on the sides where no one would know and he could easily get away with it. He was also a fan of his arm but was careful about it sense he wasn't a suicide or anything.

Vegeta, who had remained clueless of what was going on, had a suspicion but didn't say anything because it wasn't a sure thing. He had glimpses of what he thought were cuts but thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him besides, wouldn't he know? Vegeta and Mirai ate in silence as they always did. After Vegeta gave Mirai one last lesson in the room of Time and Spirit for a while and then it was finally time to leave. When the large clock made the DOME sound they both looked at each other then raced for dear life for the door. They ran out of fear of being trapped together for another year in one room if they did not get out that very second.

They stopped at the door to catch there breath then slowly opened it. They both walked out in a calendar worthy slow motion kind of way to look really cool and admirable. Mirai gave a small yelp as he tripped over air and fell on his face and Vegeta looked a bit shocked that he had managed something so stupid ruining the calendar worthy walk. Everyone else, who had been looking at them in awe, burst out laughing at the fallen saiyan. Mirai shot up faster then you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (or however the hell you spell it).

Meanwhile out in the middle of no where

King Vegeta, who was desperately lost (remember people he can't sense out ki's) was growing frustrated. He looked down at the directions Bulma wrote down for him.

THE LOOKOUT

Leave the house going NW. You will come across a farm with like a mile of hay, it just sits there all the time and does nothing it makes me wonder how it is he finds room to even grow it there is so much hay, Then you will see a rock with a face, it doesn't really look like a face to me it looks more like a squashed egg with a nose. There you will turn to the east and fly on. You will see a bunch of mountains, they are really thin mountains, like baby tree thin so don't run into them or they will snap like a twig, anyway. You keep on going and you will find a long pole with a funny looking top on it and a cat and fat, ugly, good for nothing, lazy, dumb samurai. About a mile and a half away there is a bigger top and that is where everyone will be.

King Vegeta grew angry. He had not seen any of these things except for a floating island. He stood of the island in anger and decided it was in his way so he would destroy it. He threw a ki blast at it laughing in triumph as the whole thing blasted to nothingness.

Everyone crowed around Trunks wanting to know what it was like in there. Vegeta forbade him to say anything about what went on in the room so Mirai was forced to stay quiet. Suddenly they all felt a ki blast headed there way! They all scattered in fear to get off the floating top. Mr. Popo grabbed the door to the entrance to the champer of time and yada yada yada yada. They all flew in different directions and watched as the lookout was blown to nothingness. They all looked up and saw King Vegeta laughing like a maniac. King Vegeta finally slowed down and made a satisfied sigh. They all blinked a couple of times and King Vegeta suddenly realized what he had just done.

"Well," said Yamcha, "I guess it's back to CC then huh"

Everyone nodded.

This looks like a good place to stop! Sorry it took so long to update DON'T HURT ME!!! FIND YOUR HEART! SHOW MERCY! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay I'm done.

The Next Chapter: I wont reveille a thing -.-

Homie of mine: REVEILLE YOUR SOURSES!

Me: NEVER! smooch on the cheek

theme song to sesame street plays as the scene dies out


	24. amazing discovery!

Disclaimer: no own

Warning: not sure

Voices: we'll see I guess

Guys this is not exactly an update but this might be interesting to read. Have you ever noticed the crazy fan trend in Dragonball z fans? There was a point where it was all hook ups. While this is still popular there are some months were you will see nothing but hook ups.

Popular hook ups:

Goku/Chichi

Goku/Vegeta

Bulma/Vegeta (of course)

Kuririn/18

Tien/Launch (What's that hook up about?)

Trunks/Pan (This one is a huge one)

Trunks/Gohan (not as popular but they are out there)

Trunks/Goten

Trunks/18 (another one not as popular but they are out there)

Another trend is when someone writes about someone else, everyone does the same topic or character. Yesterday there where a lot of people who wrote about Broly. Vegeta having his planet in one peace has a new story at least every month. Bulma and Vegeta meeting in different scenarios, lately Bulma has been going to Vegeta-sei, has a new one every month.

Let's face it people. There is no original way to write a fanfiction. If you wrote about a specific couple or scenario, chances are someone else will write about the same thing. I read a fic recently and found the same character with the same plot but written differently. Can you think of one plot that has not already been done? No because it has all be done from interspecies erotica, incest, yuri, yaoi, to just about anything else you can think of. If you can come up with an original idea then write about it so I can read it and so can several hundreds of people and someone take that idea because they thought _wow that sounds like a great plot. I'm going to take it and twist it up a bit. What a drama? Let's make it a comedy!_

Don't get me wrong. Most of the fanfictions on here are very well written and they topic never gets boring its just a fact that there is nothing original out there.


	25. Intervention and back to the future!

I don't even know what is going to happen in this chapter so I really cant give you any warnings, voices, or anything.

Chapter???

Intervention and back to the future!

Bunny was shocked to see everyone at CC. Usually they would be at the lookout but Yamcha explained that the look out no longer existed. Goku was more interested in what they were going to do now that the lookout no longer existed.

"Guys," he said, "Gohan and I can't do our year of training the door was destroyed!"

"Not to worry Goku," said Popo who pulled the door out of nothingness. "All we have to do is put the door up to the wall of a safe place and then say the magic words and then it will be ask if the door was never moved!"

"Can I ask a question," said Trunks.

"You certainly can," said Mr. Popo.

"Are you aware that your name is a slang word for the cops?"

Mr. Popo blinked a few times. He turned around and whispered to his watch, "the fish has found the bird, I repeat, the fish has found the bird! Move out!"

"I just think it is odd," Trunks continued anaware of the FBI and MIB moving off the property. "Just made the funny connection."

Mr. Popo relaxed as Trunks gave an innocent laugh. He turned around again and whispered into the watch, "cancel that, I repeat, cancel that. The fish is unaware." Mr. Popo sighed again that the boy was unaware of his suspicions that Trunks was a major drug dealer and movie pirater.

Trunks turned around as well and spoke into his own watch, "the PI has been found, it's the genie. Keep an eye on him make sure he has no idea of our secret operation. I want everything on this guy; photo ID, pin number, credit card number, I wanna know everything from his date of birth to the last time he had food poisoning and don't you tell me he never has, by the looks of this guy, he lives on fast food."

He turned back around and smiled innocently. Mr. Popo also smiled innocently. He then put his door up against the door of the main room. He said the magic words from a language long lost and mysterious, "bibbidy bobbidy boo!"

He had a look of concern when the door would not do its green glowy thingy.

"Um, you said a 'safe place' didn't you," asked Goku.

"Well, yes I did say that."

"Well, in case you didn't realize, CC is the farthest thing from a safe place. On top of all the explosions that probably go on here you have Bulma's cooking and Vegeta."

"My, my, Goku, you are right!"

This had earned both of them glares. Mr. Popo, on the other hand, was astonished that Goku managed to give an intelligent observation.

"Oh, I know of a safe place," whispered Trunks.

"Boy, stop whispering your not talking to your drug web your talking to us," Vegeta shouted.

Mirai shook his head and said in a normal voice, "I know of a safe place, and I don't know what your talking about. Hahaha dad, always making jokes," he laughed nervously again and then inched away outside fallowed by everyone else. He pulled out his time watch and transported them all through time. First they arrived in the wrong time. Lincoln sat in the balcony waiting for the play to start when the Z gang landed in the theatre. Goku, not being the brightest bulb in the crayon box, looked at up at Lincoln and a man standing behind him with a gun pointed at his head.

Goku, being the helpful man he is, stood up and shouted so loud the whole theatre could here. "Hey," he said, "it's dangerous to play with those you could shoot someone! You know it is even more dangerous to point the gun at that man you could kill him! Hey weren't you the president once!?"

His friends wanted to die of embarrassment. Mirai looked up as agents tackled the assassin down and thought he saw Mr. Popo standing up there.

"hey look," he said pointing at the popo look alike, "It's you Mr. Popo."

"Don't be silly," he said nervously, "that can't possibly be me."

Trunks shrugged and transported them to there time. They stood in the back yard of what was left of CC, which was not much, and walked to the house next door.

He crouched at the door and pushed the back door open and leered in. Nikki was there in her dirty red eighteenth century dress with black lace. She smiled at her old friend and greeted his guests.

"Vegeta will me most unhappy when he finds out you are jumping people through time."

"What are you talking about," he asked innocently, "I would never do such a thing."

She laughed wickedly, "then explain why Lincoln did not die."

"Lucky him."

She laughed again and showed Mr. Popo to a blank wall that was just white. Popo put the door on that wall and said his magic mysterious Disney owned words.

"That's right," said Vegeta to the readers, "this wench never has and never will own anything used in this story except the idea and plot!"

"Fuck you Vegeta you don't own shit! YOU'RE A PRINCE WITH AN IRON CROWN!" The writer began to cry and ran off home to play with her voodoo doll of Vegeta (note Vegeta is my favy character).

"Great Vegeta," said Trunks, "now how are we suppose to finish the chapter?"

"I'll finish it," said F.V. A fake crowed claps as he walks on the scene.

"You can't narrate it your suppose to be in it."

"Look, if you can break the laws of reality then I sure as hell can. I have no problem fixing it so that you don't defy me or use that tone again."

Mirai looked down at his feet and shuffled them mumbling about hamster and race cars.

"What was that," he asked dangerously.

Mirai chuckled nervously and just shook his head.

"On with the show," said Piccolo impatiently.

"Alright," FV shouted.

"Alright," said Goku, "now Gohan and I can do our training and we will be safe."

"Yeah you could stay here as long as you like and be brought back to the precise moment we left."

"Woah, woah, woah," said FV, "who the hell said you could invite them to stay as long as they like!?"

"Well you're the writer," he said angrily, "do something about it!"

"No," he said, "you said it now fix it."

Trunks thought for a moment and turned back to Goku, "feel welcome to move in with us for as long as it takes."

The chapter was ended on account of violence, insults in languages I don't speak, and poor Mirai suffering for the bad choice in how to fix it. In the end Goku and his friends are going to stay so it's not a total loss. Next chapter Trunks is going to try and get Child Services on Vegeta's ass. Wait and see how badly that is going to turn out!


	26. understand me

I know I just updated today but this is the second to the last chapter. I will let you know why. I'm right now sitting at my computer listening to the song 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn'. I can't remember who sings this song but my computer says Guns and Roses. I know this is the wrong artist but it has inspired me on how to finish it and maybe even make a sequel to it and continue side stories. I'm not sure just yet I just know that even though this and the next chapter is the end of the main Malkavian Saiyan. I will tell you the real main reason in the next chapter which I am sure will be up today.

Chapter???

Hard time in the future and ready to go home

Mr. Popo put the door up and chanted his words and the door glowed. It was like looking at a door with nuclear waist on it. After the "oooo" and "aaahhh" part, the door was set and ready with a clock magically appearing on the wall above it. Goku and Gohan bravely walked in ready to take on the challenge that Vegeta had managed and Trunks almost didn't (cause he is a nutter fit for a straitjacket!!).

FV watched as his past rival walked in. He walked painfully slow. It was so slow a street sweeper would buzz right by them. He was getting agitated by it. Finally he walked in a cat like fashion behind them and ruthlessly shoved the younger saiyan and demi-saiyan in.

After slamming the door, FV looked at his temporary guests and then at Trunks. If looks could kill, Trunks would be so far in the Earth the core would incinerate him, bring him back to life just to be buried again. It was fair to say FV did not like having company over. He turned around ferociously signally for Trunks to follow. Trunks gave a hard gulp but followed.

What happened in that Gravity Room that caused Trunks to turn pale and warn out, the world may never know…the world doesn't want to know, nor do we wanna find out first hand. (We all know what Vegeta is like, he probably just trained him to the point of death, its not like he is an abusive bastard, he is just a little tough and shit….-.- he scares me a little inside…T.T hold me).

While everyone else trained no stop, Bulma sat in the Kitchen not having any clue as to what to do. She wandered down the halls and found her old lab. _Good_ she thought _the pass code is still the same_. She put in her code and walked into 'her' lab. She couldn't help but feel like she was intruding, yet she needed something to do or she would have to bug FV or PV all day. He would NOT like that one bit.

She found a project that looked like she had left it in the middle. She looked at it, it was the remote Krillen had destroyed in there time! So FBulma knew how to destroy the androids after all. She half smiled and sat down for the rest of the day to fix it. For some reason, even though this future was plagued still, she felt safer here…. She shook the thought away and continued to work. So what if it was to late to stop Cell at home, it wasn't to late here!

She turned on the lamp and started to work with baby Trunks sitting on the table. Bulma began to wonder if the Bulma here had done the same thing, let her baby sit with her while she worked. She watched the child play with the screws and bolts while she worked. She giggled as the baby tried to figure out the function of the tools. She shook her head, this child was sure to be a great scientist, she just knew he would. If he didn't then he was sure to be brilliant at whatever it was that he was going to do. She then began to wonder if that was what all people thought of there kids.

FV could feel Bulma and baby Trunks in the lab. For some reason this comforted him, knowing that the lab wasn't rotting away never being used. Trunks was no scientist like his mother, he was an artist. Vegeta had no idea where he got the artistic gift but figured it didn't really matter. He was a brilliant fighter and a quick and eager learner. Vegeta was always learning new tricks and techniques. Trunks was always willing to learn what he could from Vegeta and Vegeta, though he never showed it, was more then happy to oblige him.

PV, however, did not seem to understand how much he was taking for granted. FV understood what it was like to loose everything, your race, your home, your family, before your even old enough to learn what evil even is. The only difference was, Vegeta had a chance to see his people and live life on his planet. Trunks never really had that luxury. He actually pitied the boy, at first he thought he was going soft but then realized he was connecting to him. They already had so much in common before the child was old enough to speak.

What FV didn't realize was that Past Vegeta did feel for the boy. He was just too proud to admit it to himself. For some reason this world made him not feel so bad for himself. When he lost everything, he had the constant reminder from Freeza's men, but he didn't have to live in the Hell, Trunks not only got the constant reminder, it was the first thing he got every morning. He lived in Hell. For some reason, however, he seemed more at ease and more at home in Hell. It was obvious that Past Vegeta didn't understand the boy at all. He didn't pretend to either.

Trunks and King Vegeta walked the grounds. They were talking about random things, things you would not expect them to talk about. Actually, it was a mirecal they were even talking. Ever sense Trunks had brought him back to life all they did was fight and argue. For some reason, not one in particular, they were getting along and getting to know each other. Sure they new stuff about each other but the knowledge was sort of pushed on the other. King Vegeta told Trunks the story about Freeza and why he had even considered and alliance with the monster. Trunks told a few stories about his victims. The ones he didn't share where a little ranchy, and you just don't trade ranchy stories with your grandparents, but he did admit his taste for virgins.

When he told King Vegeta of his affection for virgins the King only laughed. He understood how the kid felt, he wanted his wife to remain a virgin until they married, it was the best night of his life. His eyes glazed over at the membranes of taking his wife's most protected gift.

Trunks began to ramble something about it. "Why would one protect such a gift until they commit, why not give it when you feel ready to give it to another?"

King laughed again, "when people save themselves for marriage it is more of a wedding gift."

Trunks considered this for a moment then shrugged, "well Jennet Vormen wasn't complaining. Neither was Nikki. Well neither was Alexander, Zack, or anyone else."

King Vegeta lifted an eyebrow, "You do not have just one mate?"

"They never seem to work out," he said, "Jennet, she is a different story. She works for me. She…" He paused for a moment not sure if he should finish it. King Vegeta nodded at him to go ahead.

"Well, I have respect for women, please keep that in mind." King nodded an understanding. "Well you see she, well, she has a body built for bedrooms. She's got her name on all the bathroom walls. She has no expectation of me to stay true to her and I have none in return. I could never be true to any woman no matter how hard I tried but neither can she. It doesn't bother me that she is sleeping with that disgusting Nosferautus (they are UGLY chainsaw massacre looking. Seriously, they looked like all of there skin was torn off and sewn back on. It is like, ugh, looked them up under Vampire Masquerade: Bloodlines then look them up and you will get what I mean. Oh and look up Jennet Vormen to, she is HOT!). See what I mean, I don't really love Nikki I just lust after her."

King raised an eyebrow. "It never ceases to amaze me how unsaiyan like you have turned out. To be honest, I think the saiyan race is better off with the humans. You have all learned a way that will make us survive longer. It is still amazing though."

"There is always two out there for one person."


	27. New rival for Trunks, GOHAN

Excuse: runs in pajamas cause I just woke up from sleeping for a REALLY long time Oh man, guys! Your not going to believe this but I was going to write that update the same day as my other two updates but…um…this crazy guy with WILD hair broke my window and climbed through. I was like 'man, that's not cool' and he was all crazy laughing. He put a gun to my head and told me to get away from my computer.

I didn't just let him I was like 'I must finish the last chapter for my readers' see I was thinking about you guys! He grabbed my arm and shoved me through my window. You see I feel out of my house and landed on my back and died (from my one story trailer) and God felt sorry for me and brought me back to life and I saw I had scars still so I had laser corrective surgery to get rid of the scars.

Well I was about to start the chapter when my computer sprouted legs and ran into the road and was run over. I was all "NOOO" and the driver laughed that same crazy laugh and I saw it was the WILD hair guy. He was like "MUAHAHAHA" and I was all "man this sucks" and he was all "sucks blows and swallows" and I was all "your mom!"

And he was all "Your mom!" and I was like "Your mom and her dog" and he was all like "….my moms dog died…ARE YOU HAPPY!" and I was all "that's not cool"

So God felt sorry for my computer and magically brought it back to life and I was all YES and got to finally write the last chapter.

Is pummeled with rocks and stones

NOOO IM SORRY I LIED I'M JUST LAZY!!!

You know I still don't know what chapter this is:

Their training was finally done. The 24 hours they spend where not all that bad, Bulma finished the second remote, which she never planed to use, PV and FV trained together non stop, Goku got in touch with his inner child through advanced palaties, yoga, and even learned to control some of his access energy through the ancient arts of Ti-Chie and later, after a year of silence, he learned the true meaning of the univers…naw I'm just fuckin' with you…he just ate, slept, trained himself and Gohan, and bonded with him better in the room of time and spirit.

Trunks and King V grew closer and even learned to get along better, the writer, that's me, learned that skipping events is uncool and will never do it again. They taught each other life lessons. KV taught Trunks the meaning of being a saiyan, the psychology of Saiyan's, in turn, KV learned how to survive on Earth, seeing as how he was stuck there. Trunks learned a few new techniques from KV, in return KV learned how to blow up a portapotty with a cherry bomb and then how to loose the cops.

Trunks gained a better understanding of his heritage as a Saiyan and KV learned how to hotwire a car and then how to drive.

Yamcha found a girl but she cheated on him before she could cheat on him…to bad…he wont pull that shit off anymore though.

When it came time to leave FV told them he was coming as well. No one really had a problem except Yamcha but we don't care…(is ruthlessly beaten by Yamcha fans, has sand kicked in my eyes, then poked with a stick). They arrived in the past, Mr. Popo was already calling in mystical contractors to fix the look out, it was as if they were gone for five seconds instead of 30 hours.

"Here we are," said Goku in his annoying happy go lucky self (beaten down process is repeated by Goku fans…bitches…). FV grabbed the time watch from Trunks. Trunks looked at his father in a sort of scared way.

FV turned to PV and in a searious tone said, "Take care of him, he is not going to age anytime and he is not very strong for a vampire, I'm sure you will do a better job raising him then me. You have a much bigger advantage."

"What the hell are you talking about? What advantage?"

"You have the woman to help out, I did not. Oh and another thing, Trunks, I better not find out you made it to Hell until at least 100 years after I have, I find out you got there first, you'll find my foot up your ass! Take care of yourself kid." He was about to leave but looked up at Trunks one last time and said words that Trunks would remember for the rest of his eternity, "Trunks….you don't know anyone here and they don't know you…try not to cross dress to much, you can save your dignity and honor here dammit!" Trunks stood in silence, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"No dad! Please wait!" Vegeta waved goodbye to his son giving him the peace sign and was, for some reason, slowly disappearing. "DAD! NO!" He lunged at the disappearing man still waiving like one of those annoying mechanical clowns you see at the fair.

He finally disappeared and Trunks fell to his knees in defeat. The man who had raised him, who he thought loved him deep down, who he trusted, he just left him.

"I can't believe it," He said, "he's gone. SON OF A BITCH STOLE MY WATCHED!" He began to cry out at the loss of his watch. PV smacked him upside the head and told him to get off the ground, he looked pathetic.

"What are you crying about? It was a bloody watch!"

"That watch meant the world to me," said Trunks who was rubbing the bump on his head.

"Oh I get it," said Goku, "someone gave you that watch to remember them by because they knew they were going to die."

Trunks had watery eyes. "Goku," he said with a crack in his voice, "has anyone ever told you you're a moron? No you dumbass, that watch is worth $200. The fact that it can carry you through time makes it worth at least another $100! God what is with all the semimetal shit!"

Eight days of grueling training, sleep, and more food then a super market like a Wal Mart super sized can carry the Cell games came. They arrived at the Cell games determand to defeat him.

Hercule went first and was out of the ring and quick. Goku came next. He powered up to super saiyan 2. The battle was freirce. I'm not good with fighting scenes but it was fierce! He died. Gohan, who was in a state of shock and anger went nuts. He gave it all he had but he was knocked out. He could have killed him but the dumbasss wanted to make cell suffer so lost. Trunks was killed and Vegeta went cookoo for coco puffs! He ended almost died but Gohan knocked him out of the ring.

He defeated Cell but was not happy. His mind was racing, how could his father loose?! When the dragonballs were found and everyone but Goku was wished back, Gohan gave Trunks a long and hard look and came to the conclusion that it was HIS fault.

Why not? He knew Goku would die, he even said that Goku was die, but when his father stepped into the ring, Trunks made no move to stop him from getting killed. Even when Cell was self distructing himself, Trunks never made a move to stop Goku from dying.

It did not accure to Gohan Trunks coud have done nothing but Gohan didn't care, he wanted a reason to be angry at Trunks and he found plenty of reasons.

"You," he said menacingly at Trunks, "you killed him!"

"Who?" Trunks was very confused.

"MY DADDY! YOU MADE NO EFFORT TO STOP HIM FROM KILING HIMSELF YET HERE YOU ARE, THE MURDERER, ALIVE! WHERE IS MY DADDY? HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID PREDICTION! I HATE YOU!!!"

He snapped and made a move to attack Trunks but Piccolo stopped the raging child.

"Gohan," he said, "stop! I know you miss your dad but blaming Trunks is not going to bring him back!"

"Why wont you bring my daddy back Trunks," shouted Gohan.

"I can't," he said in a small voice, "He has to be dead for at least ten years before I can do that."

"YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU'RE A TRAITOR AND A LIAR TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!"

Trunks walked up to the boy in a calendar worthy way. Gohan stopped his struggling and Piccolo let the boy go. Trunks stared at him hard, you do NOT call the guy by his full name! "Shut up narrator," said an angry Trunks, "you don't even OWN DBZ!"

"Hey," I said, "I may not own it but It is my chapter!"

"Why did you make Gohan hate me!"

"Think of the drama man!"

"You suck!" He turned his attention back to the angry boy and kicked him on the floor. Gohan looked up in shock.

"How dare you," said Trunks in a dark menacing way that terrified Gohan, "You think your life is so horrible because you lost your dad? Guess what, your not that special! There are kids out there who lost both parents before they even got a chance to know them! At least you got to know your dad, I lost my mother before I was your age. I DID NOT GET TO BE WITH MY MOTHER AND YOUR BITCHING BECAUSE YOUR DAD SACRIFICED HIMSELF YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

Trunks took a deep breath then continued his tantrum, so stressed from his father abandoning him, the reminder of his mothers death thanks to Gohan and his pity party, the stress left over from Cell and the Androids, the fact that he just died and was brought back, and the knowledge that he was going to have to adjust to a new life style. He was so stressed he was in tears.

He was teary eyed and crying from all the stress. He couldn't handle it anymore. He began to see in red, he was so infuriated everything went silent. He could not here anything but his new heart beat. He had not noticed that he was no longer yelling at Gohan, at least not this Gohan, he wasn't even yelling, he was screaming!

He fell to he knees without him even knowing it about how Gohan was so selfish dying, and then he went from yelling at Future Gohan to his father. He yelled how his father was impossible and how he was also selfish for abandoning him. Then he was yelling at the androids for destroying his life. Next he yelled at his mother for dying.

He was leaking like a cracked pipe ready to explode. His pale face turned red from the screaming and crying and his long hair which now reached his butt was in tangles. He looked like a mental patient. Bulma ran up to him from behind and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him. She rocked him back and forth. Trunks could not hold it in anymore, he let out a scream "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH". He took a few deep breaths.

He felt strangely better. Gohan looked enraged. He looked like he was ready to pull an oozy out of no where and just blast Trunks's head all over the tile floor. He didn't though, he just got up and stormed out followed by Krillin who when out to comfort him, followed by Piccolo. Everyone else just stood there in fear of Trunks, to afraid to move. When the enraged vampire finally got up, his voice now gone, but he was calm, Yamcha leaned on the table. Strangely one of the table legs was shorter then the other.

Yamcha, being the dork he is, noticed this and began to rock it back and forth as if it would help.

Trunks, who was still short on sanity due to the fact he was Malkavian, heard Joey chanting in his head. He wanted so bad to hurt something and Yamcha was not helping anymore. Finally Trunks snapped again and launched himself toward the table. Yamcha was quick to move as Trunks flipped the table upside down and proceeded to rip the legs clean off. He flipped the table back up and smiled.

"There," he said, "all better."

In The End

Goku: He tied with Piccon in the tournament in the afterlife and would receive his prize of being trained by the Grand Kai personally in 5,000 years.

Vegeta: He moped around for a few months because Goku died and he never got his rematch but Mirai and later Chibi still put him through seven years of Hell.

Bulma: she never got to use her remote but it doesn't matter.

Mirai: he is trapped in the past, nuff said.

Chibi Trunks: lots of trouble and became best friends with Goten. When he turns five Vegeta will begin training him

Chibi Goten: isn't he too cute!!! He began his training with his mother when he was five. Chibi trunks still has a head start so he is still more powerful

KV: He and Mirai get along better but they still fight a lot.

Chichi: she's still a bitch, just not as OCD about studying on goten as she was with Gohan

Gohan: he turns into a geek as the years go by. Next year he will begin high school. When he starts Bulma is going to enroll Mirai. The only problem is Gohan will still blame Mirai for his father's death…interesting…

Yamch: doesn't cheat anymore

Krillin and 18: they got married and had Marron. I think it is dumb they named her after his ex girlfriend but she isn't my kid (thank god)

Everyone else: moving on with life. They still get together for barbeques once a year, but I don't feel like going over them when I barely mentioned it.

Sequal coming, obviously. A rivalry between Mirai and teenage Gohan AND they are going to the same high school! I can't wait to start it!


End file.
